Walk Away
by stardancer10
Summary: Hillary Brigs was tired. Tired of the pain. Tired of the rejection. Tired of Jacob Black's obsession with Bella Swan, despite the fact that he had imprinted on her not Bella. He pushed her too far and now it was time to walk away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story was written with no intent of copyright infringement or for profit. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and it's characters. I've taken creative license and given my take on things, Hillary and any OC characters are mine.

Hillary looked around her room quietly, taking in the empty walls of her childhood home. It had taken her days and weeks to get everything ready, to purge and pack her life up. Rubbing the ache in her chest she sighed grabbing the last of her boxes and shouldered her bag, making her way to her loaded car. Loading the last of her belongings she walked back into her childhood home and pulled the letter she had written, praying they would understand.

Looking around she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. Life would have been so simple if not for the existence of one Bella Swan and the return of the Cullens. Sighing she closed her eyes and winced at the ache in her chest.

She could remember the day that Bella stormed into their lives and ruined it all. Hillary had been friends with Jacob, Embry, and Quil for as long as she could remember. One by one they had joined Sam Uley and the other members of the Pack. It was weeks before any of them interacted with her again. Then the earth shattering moment of Jake imprinting on her occurred and the cold fury in his face destroyed her.

She wasn't Bella Swan, therefore she wasn't wanted. Angrily wiping away her tears, she glanced at the clock and realized she needed to leave soon or she wouldn't be able to go at all. Grabbing her keys and locking the door behind her she ran to her car and turned in on.

With one last look at her home, she pulled out of her driveway and towards the border of La Push. She prayed her parents and friends would forgive her someday, but she just couldn't sit by and let Jacob's obsession with Bella destroy her anymore. Better to be alone somewhere away from him making cow eyes at her, then to be forced to watch her supposed soul mate sulk over another.

Today should have been a happy day for her. She was supposed to be at her high school graduation, but she had been planning a clean break for weeks now. She had begun packing in earnest last night after her parents left to go pick up her grandmother to bring her to the graduation ceremony. She rushed around the entire morning making sure that she had everything. She didn't have much time left she needed to be long gone before they tried to stop her.

As she neared the border she felt a sudden wave of anxiousness, the aching in her chest throbbed painfully as she drove on. Her cell phone began ringing when she was a hour and a half outside of La Push, but she ignored it and drove across the border of her county with tears streaming down her face. Checking the clock she realized that Commencement had started a half hour ago. Glancing down she saw that it was her mom trying to call her, knowing that they had realized she wasn't at the graduation. She prayed that they would get the letter and that they would understand.

Three months ago she had reached out to Rebecca Black, Jacob's older sister who offered her a place to stay for as long as she needed. Hillary had been accepted into Hawaii State University and would be starting classes in two weeks, again something else that her parents didn't know about. As far as they and anyone else knew she was going to be starting Washington State in the fall. It was what they expected, but she just couldn't do it, it hurt too much.

As she had slowly been shriveling, she had been planning to get out of La Push and away from Bella Swan and her destructive, selfish, and manipulative ways. She just couldn't deal with anymore. It hurt too much to be there anymore. It hurt too much to paste on a false smile and pretend that she was fine. She was done hurting though.

All of her belongings were going to be shipped to Hawaii where she hoped to have a fresh start and a new lease on life, even if it were only a half-life. Better a half-life alone, than one watching your soul mate chase after someone else, someone else that was just using them.

As she neared her destination, Hillary refused to look back and drove on. Her phone kept ringing and buzzing with messages. Eventually she shut it off. There was no going back now, if ever.

The excitement throbbing in the auditorium as the senior class gathered. Today was the big day and everyone was mingling. This was it, the end of their high school education and after this they would be entering the real world. Cliques and groups didn't matter as people talked and mingled with others that they had known their entire lives. Regardless of friendship groups, they all wanted to reach out, if only this last time.

"Guys have you seen Hillary?" Kim asked walking towards her boyfriend and his friends.

"I haven't seen her," Jared said with a shrug.

They all felt bad for Hillary and couldn't understand Jacob. His actions made them all feel a little twist of shame every time they saw the pain flash in Hillary's eyes before she'd school her features. No one deserved how she had been treated recently by all of them, but especially Jacob.

They were interrupted when the principle called for everyone to line up with their partners. There were a few stragglers running in the hall to line up and a few noticeable missing people, like Hillary. Kim caught Jared's eye and motioned to the empty space where Hillary was supposed to walk. Paul Lahote glanced at Jared and they looked around slightly panicked. Where the Hell was Hillary? This wasn't like her at all. She had been so excited about senior year and graduation. Then again, that was before everything happened earlier in the year when Jacob had imprinted on her.

They entered into the gymnasium anxiously taking their seats. There was still no sign of Hillary, even as her parents were frantically looking around and calling her phone. Kim felt tears build in her eyes as she realized that her best friend wasn't here. Jared looked towards her in concern before looking towards Hillary's empty chair scowling. They all felt a twist of shame and guilt, knowing that they were all partly to blame.

Jacob sat in the row in front of them oblivious to the drama unfolding. His chest had been aching most of the day, but he waved it off as his heart breaking over Bella going back to Edward, again. Sighing he looked around the gymnasium and realized he wouldn't be walking these halls again and that the real world waited for him. He had just barely made it in time to line up and hadn't had a chance to talk to anyone. His father made him promise to be here, so here he was.

All too soon names were being called and diplomas were being handed out. Jacob took his diploma with a grin and glanced towards his father. His smile faltered as he stepped off the stage seeing the pale and anxious look on his father's face. Something was wrong. As he sat in his seat Hillary's name was called. When it was repeated his head snapped towards the stage and then around the room. It was repeated a third time before they moved on to the next name on the roster.

He heard her mother sob somewhere behind him. Standing he made his way towards his father. He handed his diploma and looked around to find that Paul and Jared had made their way over to them as well.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely. "Where is Hillary?'

"We don't know, Jacob." Jack Brigs said harshly. "Hillary hasn't been the same in months, but you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

The man angrily stood, gently pulling his wife up with him. They turned to leave the graduation that their daughter obviously wasn't at. Beside them a distraught elderly woman shuffled out of the gym towards the parking lot. The audience watched in silence as the small family swiftly left.

The principle tried to restore order to the ceremony and declared them graduated. The celebration was a bit subdued as everyone was wondering what happened to Hillary Brigs. Photos were taken, good-byes were said and they all left.

Kim rushed to her car with Jared and Paul following. Jacob stayed with his father, but his every instinct was to go find Hillary and make sure that she was alright.

"Hillary, it's Kim. Where are you?" Kim cried into the phone. "Please, honey, just tell me you're okay and safe!"

"She's not answering for any of us," Paul said quietly. He was fighting the urge to tear into Jacob. How could anyone intentionally hurt someone like Hillary? They all hoped to find their imprint and yet Jacob had been fighting and rejecting it for months. As a pack they were loyal to one another, but imprints were supposed to be cherished. Hillary, however, had been pushed aside on multiple occasions. It wasn't right, it just wasn't right.

They raced to the Brigs house and found her parents' cars, but not hers. The feeling of dread overwhelmed them as they realized that Hillary wasn't there. Kim raced into the house to find her mother sitting at the kitchen table sobbing, clutching a letter in her hands. Her grandmother looked out the back window with unseeing eyes.

"Hillary?" Kim asked in shock.

"She's gone, my baby's gone!" Jane Brigs wailed. "All of her things are gone, she's left!"

"What? Where?" Jared exclaimed.

"She didn't say where," Jack snarled. "That Black boy did this to her! He destroyed my girl."

"What?" a hoarse voice whispered from the hallway.

"What are you doing here? How dare you come here after everything that you've done!" Jack shouted. "Get out!"

Jane sobbed harder and left the kitchen to her room around the corner. Her baby was gone, her poor little Hillary gone. Jack's mother quietly left the room following her. Their grief palpable to those left in the kitchen.

"What the Hell is going on?" Jacob asked. "Where's Hillary?

"As if you even care!" Jack shook in fury. "She's left, you selfish little bastard. Gone and we don't know where the Hell she is. She did this because of you and that pale faced little bitch. Now get out of my house!"

Jacob felt his world crumbling around him. Something in him snapped. Gone. She was gone. His knees buckled as Paul and Jared steadied him. Hillary had left. She left him. He had finally pushed too far. His vision swam as he mentally saw her face crumbling in pain over and over again.

"Gone," he whispered painfully.

"Come on, Jake," Jared said softly. "Let's get you to Sam's."

"Don't you ever come back here Jacob Black," Jack said firmly. "I will never forgive you for what you've done. Never."

Jacob felt himself being led and loaded into a vehicle. The world blurred past him as they drove in silence towards Sam's house. Warm calloused hands pulled him from the vehicle as he was half carried into the house. He heard their voices around him, but didn't hear what was being said. He felt his graduation gown being pulled from his shoulders and his tie being taken off.

"Shit, Sam," Embry said watching his best friend. "He's unresponsive. We're going to need the elders and Council."

Paul snorted from the other side of the table watching. "What?" he snarked. "Perhaps he'll now know how it feels to have the imprint bond rejected. He's been slowly killing her for months, not that any of you fuckers said anything to him. We all let this happen to her, she never deserved any of this!"

"Paul!" Sam shouted. "Enough! Seth, Quil contact the elders and Council. Paul, take patrol."

Jacob sat at the table staring blankly down at his trembling hands. His chest hurt. It hurt and now he knew the hurt that he had been feeling along wasn't his own, but hers. It was hers and he had caused it. He had driven her away.

He felt the room closing in on him and the need to phase was clawing at him. Shucking his dress clothes he raced out the back door and phased as he leapt from the back porch. He immediately linked with the others who offered him little comfort or solace as they had seen how Hillary was withering away. They flashed his cruel treatment of her back at him to view.

He raced to the woods, howling in agony knowing that this was all his fault. All his fault. Gone. She was gone. He ran to cliffs and laid down whimpering as the guilt and shame overwhelmed him. Time slipped by, how long he wasn't sure. It was dark when he heard the summons.

The pack followed the order and met at the meeting house. All but Jacob phased back and entered the building. Jacob refused to phase, he could not face it at the moment.

He barely paid attention as Sam explained the situation to the elders and Council. The doors banged open as Jack Brigs entered carrying the letter from Hillary and presenting it to the Council.

"This is what your son has done, Billy," Jack said hoarsely. "I watched my daughter fade away for months because he was obsessed with the pale faced, vampire obsessed little twit. Yes, Hillary left. But your son only has himself to blame. He rejected the bond and drove her away."

"Jacob!" Billy addressed his son sharply. "What have you done? Is this true?"

Jacob laid down before his father, the elders, and council and whimpered. He saw and felt their condemnation, shame, and disappointment.

"I didn't know it was possible to reject and imprint bond," Sue Clearwater whispered in horror.

"It's never been done before," Old Quil said sharply. "An imprint is a blessing from our ancestors. Never, in the history of our people has such a thing been done."

"Go phase and come back, Jake," Sam ordered.

Jacob walked slowly out of the building and returned an aching trembling mess. He knelt before his father. His father had supported him his entire life, but today his father looked at him with shame and disappointment in his eyes.

"Why?" Billy asked softly. "Why would you do such a thing Jacob?"

"I thought that I loved Bella. I wanted a choice. I thought that if I fought it that she would see and care," he replied painfully. "I know it was wrong. I know now the pain I've been feeling has been hers not my own."

"I don't even know what to say to you Jacob," Billy said sadly. "Your selfish infatuation with Bella has jeopardized the entire future of not only the pack, but the tribe."

"What?" Jacob said in shock.

"You are the born Alpha, the rightful Alpha. You are also my son, the future chief of this tribe," Billy said tiredly. "You drove away your mate, the future-wife of the future-chief, the rightful Alpha female, Jacob."

"My daughter needs to be found," Jack said sharply. "Not for your son's benefit, but to make sure that she is safe!"

Jacob remained kneeling on the ground. He paid little attention to what was being said, but instead focused on the pain. Her pain. Tears stung his eyes as everything came crashing down around him. Any feelings he had for Bella snapped in the instant that he acknowledged the imprint, the instant he realized that he needed her. What had he done?

His father's phone ringing interrupted the meeting. Billy looked down at the phone in shock recognizing the number.

"Rachel" he asked in shock. "What to do you mean? I can explain it. No, no don't do that. Where is she, Rachel?"

Jacob's head snapped to his father, trying to hear the answer on the other end of the line. His ears strained, but couldn't quite hear the reply.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Billy asked in exasperation. "Alright, I understand. She's safe? Will she remain safe? Okay, good-bye Rachel."

"Hillary?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Was with your sister, but left," he replied gravely. "She's not there any longer and your sister would only say that Hillary is safe. She also wanted me to pass along that she's going to hand your ass to you when she comes home this weekend with Hillary's car."

"Her car?" Jack asked. "Why doesn't she have her car?"

"Rachel met her at the airport," Billy said rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Hillary flew out of Seattle two hours ago. Rachel promised to bring her car home."

"She's safe?" Jack asked gruffly.

"Yes," Billy said. "Rachel wouldn't tell me where she is, but she said she'd come talk to you and Jane when she gets back in La Push."

Jack nodded and took the letter from his daughter leaving. He walked with his head held high before slowing. He paused at the door and turned back.

"I mean what I said Jacob," he said firmly. "I will never forgive you for breaking her and driving her away. Your behavior is unforgivable."

Jack turned and left the meeting hall leaving the room in silence. Jacob dropped his head into his hands and let his tears fall. His whole body trembled with his grief.

Warm calloused hands lifted him and ushered him out of the meeting hall. He phased once he was safely outside and the others followed him. He raced to the cliffs before dropping and laying there looking at the sea, willing her to come back.

Hillary leaned against the window and watched the moon and stars in the sky. She was somewhere over the Pacific Ocean and on her way to a new start in life. There was a part of her ached for her family, her friends, and even Jacob. Shaking herself from that train of thought she wished that she could talk to her mom, but she knew that she would never understand. Maybe she was a coward for running, but she just couldn't do it anymore.

Closing her eyes painful memories flashed before her eyes. Flash! Jacob denying his imprint. Flash! Jacob embracing Bella. Flash! Bella racing into his arms. Flash! Jacob leaving in a hurry because Bella called. Flash! Flash! Flash!

Eventually she fell into a fitful sleep. It was an hour later they began their decent, Hillary jolted awake on landing and tried to calm her racing heart. Jacob haunted her even in her dreams. Only now he wasn't throwing Bella in her face he was begging her to come back. The pain and longing in his voice twisted painfully in her chest.

Grabbing her bags she went to the luggage claim area and waited for the rest of her things. Rachel helped her get everything situated and promised to mail the rest of her things the following day. She felt bad bringing Rachel and Rebecca into things, but she didn't know who else to turn to. They agreed to help her and get her out of La Push. If anyone, they understood the need to get out of La Push.

Grabbing a trolley she loaded her bags onto it and pushed it towards the exit of the airport. She passed the glowing tourists, bubbling with excitement for vacation in paradise. Hillary found it contagious and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

Rebecca called out to her as soon as she rounded the corner. Beside her was her husband, Michael, grinning at the younger girl. Rebecca raced over and pulled her into a hug. While they hadn't been very good friends growing up they had always been around each other because of Hillary's friendship with Jacob. Rebecca said that she and Rachel had always thought of her as a younger sister and were happy to help her, especially after hearing about how her brother had hurt her.

"Look at you all grown up!" Rebecca said kindly. "Come on let's get you settled into the guest room. You can stay as long as you need, honey."

"I didn't mean to dump all of my problems on you," Hillary said tiredly.

"Nonsense, you're like my little sister," Rebecca said firmly. "I'm glad you came. You're going to love it here and maybe you can make a life for yourself here."

Hillary smiled sadly. "Maybe I can," she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright sunlight streamed into the room. Hillary rolled over stretching and turning her alarm off. Sighing she looked around the room with a soft smile. She couldn't believe that she had already been living with Rebecca and Michael for over a year. Time had flown by so quickly.

When she had enrolled, she had begun the accelerated degree program and was on her way to graduating a full year early with a Bachelor's degree in business management and dual minors in mechanical engineering and mathematics. She was going to school year round. It was difficult work and took a lot of time and energy, but she was determined to make the most of her education and time in Hawaii.

"Hillary!" Michael's voice boomed down the hallway. "Kahale and Honi are here! Get up or you'll be late."

Hillary grinned and launched herself out of bed. Kahale and Honi were her two best friends. She had met them at Freshmen Orientation. They were twin brothers and couldn't be more opposite personality-wise if they tried. Kahale was dating a sweet girl, Alani. They were all fast friends and nearly inseparable. Her boys, as she referred to them, had taken her under their wing and brought her out of her self-imposed misery. They knew her story, well as much of it as she could tell an outsider.

Tugging on her bathing suit and grabbing clothes to wear over it, she grabbed her bag and jogged into the kitchen. Rebecca and Michael had breakfast made, but Hillary smiled ruefully because she wouldn't have time to eat it all. She sat with them while Kahale and Honi were leaning against the counters smiling at their friend.

It had taken a while, but they had gotten her to loosen up and relax a little. They were on their way to a very important appointment that they had made months ago. Today there were all getting tattoos. Hillary had decided that she would be getting a rather large tattoo on her left shoulder blade. I wolf on a cliff howling seemed rather fitting in her opinion. Wolves were her history and her heritage. And though she still felt the pull and dull ache of the imprint, she was learning to live again.

Kahale and Honi had pulled her from the dark place that she had sunk into. They encouraged her to get out there and try new things, to date, and just be happy. Without them and Rebecca, she wasn't sure that she would be the person that she was today.

"Ready?" Honi asked with a grin.

Laughing lightly she nodded and got up to put her plate in the sink. She dropped a kiss on Rebecca's cheek and followed her friends out of the house. Kahale climbed into the driver's side of the jeep that the twins often shared. She climbed into the back, knowing that the six foot three inch frames of either twin would not comfortably fit in the back.

They drove down the bumpy gravel road towards the main part of town. Upon reaching the main drag along the beach the looped around to find parking. Climbing out of the vehicle they turned towards the shop. Hillary laughed as she was scooped up and tossed over Kahale's shoulder. Her five foot four inch frame, no match for the larger more muscled twins, was easily carried.

They entered the shop and each waited their turns. Hillary grinned at her friends as they were in seats nearby. Her friends each picked out symbolic tattoos that meant something to them, much like she had. Hours ticked by and they were finished. Glancing over her shoulder at the beautiful wolf, Hillary felt an ache rise up in her chest. She missed home and her friends. She missed _him_ , even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Hey, no sad faces," Honi whispered from beside her.

"Little sis," Kahale said with a sad smile, "you'll go home someday."

Laughing she wiped away her tears and they paid and left the shop. They linked arms and walked back to the Jeep. Hillary needed to go to the school library to research for a paper that she had due. The twins thought that she was crazy with the amount of classes that she was taking, but supported her.

They dropped her off with the promise of picking her up around dinner time. She walked back to the familiar section of the library where she had frequented. Walking back into the stacks, she searched the selves for the three books she needed to finish the paper. It was nearly done, but she needed a few more sources.

Time flew by and Honi poking her in her side jolted her from her focus. She was just finishing up the rough draft. Storing her things and grabbing the books they went to the front of the library to check out the books. He took her bag and put it in the back of the Jeep.

"What happened earlier today?" he asked gently.

She shrugged and leaned back closing her eyes. "I miss home," she said quietly.

"You were thinking about _him_ , weren't you?" he asked sharply. "He doesn't deserve you, he never did."

Hillary turned and glanced at her friend. He rarely raised his voice or got angry. He was such a kind, fun-loving, gentle man. Any time Jacob was brought up Honi's entire frame tensed and she could see the anger swell within him.

"Hey," she said putting a hand on his arm. "I can't help it, okay? I've tried everything to forget him, but I can't. I've tried dating, but I can't. He is always going to be part of me, of who I am."

She watched as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "It's not fair, Hillary," he said sharply.

She knew that if she said the word, he'd sweep her off her feet. She also knew that it could never happen. She was an imprint and needed to go home. Tears stung her eyes at the unfairness of it all. She could easily see herself happy with Honi and never leaving Hawaii, if she hadn't been an imprint that is.

"Honi," she said brokenly. "You know that I can't, that I have to go back."

"I know," he said gruffly. "I know that there is nothing that I can say to convince you otherwise. I just don't like the idea of you going back to-," he cut himself off.

She climbed from the Jeep and ran into the house. Rebecca looked up in concern seeing the tears rolling down Hillary's cheeks. Michael walked outside to go talk to Honi. Rebecca followed Hillary to her room and found the younger woman curled up on the bed crying. She held her and let her cry it out.

Jacob sat on the cliffs looking out over the ocean. His chest throbbed painfully today and he knew that it was Hillary. He nearly went mad thinking that she was in pain. She was alone and she was in pain. Shaking his head he looked back out over the water. He prayed that she was okay, that she could forgive him some day.

Sam ordered him to phase back and go cool off. That had been two hours ago. Beside him he felt Quil and Emrby come to sit beside him.

"Do you think she will ever come back?" he asked quietly.

Embry and Quil shared a look behind his back and grimaced. Neither of them knew what to say to their friend. Quil had imprinted on Claire and could not imagine doing anything to harm her or drive her away. The thought of being separated from her hurt him too much to even think about. Emrby longed to imprint. He longed to find his soul mate and knew that if given the chance he would spend the rest of his life making sure that she was happy and cherished. Neither of them could fathom what Jacob had done to Hillary, the pain that he had caused her.

"I don't think she'll forgive me either," he said hoarsely. "I don't think that she will ever come back and I have no one but myself to blame."

Hillary went through the motions. Her relationship with Honi was strained and poor Kahale and Alani were caught in the middle. She tried to distance herself from them, but they wouldn't let her. Eventually, she and Honi got back to their friendly banter and fun loving friendship. She knew that he cared for her more than she could ever reciprocate. Not for the first time in her life she cursed Jacob Black.

The semesters blurred and new ones began. Hillary threw herself into her school work and pushed herself harder and faster. Something pushed her to hurry and get home. Part of her knew that it was the imprint and another part of her knew that she wasn't meant to be away from La Push like this. There were days where she felt pain, like an open wound and knew that it was Jacob and their bond.

She fought the urge to rush home to his side. He had Bella and didn't want her. He never wanted her. Never mind that they had been friends since they were young children. Sure she had Kim as her best female friend, but Jacob, Emrby, and Quil were her best friends for as long as she could remember. It hurt to know that she had walked away from all of them.

Her mind quickly reminded her that they had walked away from her first. Even though it wasn't their choice, they had walked away from her first. And then they had sided with Jacob, out of pack loyalty, they all had sided with Jacob. She knew that nothing that she said or did would ever change that. There were times when many of them looked like they wanted to say something to her, to reach out to her, but Jacob would pin them with a look and they would all walk away.

The imprints had supported her the best that they could. Jared had been there because of Kim. It was Paul of all people that surprised her the most. He had been there in his own way. Behind is gruff exterior, she knew that he was a good guy. He was an angry guy, but he was a good guy. He disclosed that he wished he imprinted, but wasn't holding on to the hope that he would. Thus he began his never ending stream of bed mates. He certainly had the looks for it, she admitted. He was roguishly handsome, a real heart breaker.

Sighing she leaned back against the wall on her bed and brought her knees to her chest. Looking out her window over the crashing waves below, she let the sound of the waves soothe her. She knew that she would have to go back. She was a little over six months away from getting her degree now and she knew that there was no turning back from the path that she had chosen.

Closing her eyes she fought the tears burning in her eyes. She could feel his pain, she could feel his emotions off and on throughout day. It hurt her to know that he was hurting right now. She wasn't supposed to be feeling pain from him. He was supposed to be happy with Bella fucking Swan. She snarled angrily. She hated Bella Swan, and had no problem admitting it.

Glancing over at the clock she groaned. She had to get up for class in three hours. It had been a long restless night of aching. It wasn't her that was hurting for once, it was Jacob. Because of that, she hadn't been able to sleep. Eventually she fell asleep before staggering into the kitchen blurrily.

"Rough night?" Michael asked in concern.

Rebecca looked up and watched Hillary in concern. "Everything alright?" she asked.

"You need to call and check on Jacob," she whispered to her pseudo sister.

Rebecca stood from her seat and looked down at the younger woman leaning her head on the table. Hillary hadn't been able to tell them everything that was going on. Her father had filled her in on some of it, but because she wasn't directly involved with what was going on with the tribe.

Rebecca shakily walked to the counter and picked up the phone and called home for the first time in a year. Her father gruffly answered and she tried to choke out the words. She missed him, she missed home, but this was her home now.

"Hi dad," she said softly. "Yeah it's Rebecca. No, no everything is fine. I'm actually calling to make sure that Jacob is okay. No, I can't explain it, but you need to check on him. I don't think that he's doing okay."

Hillary looked over at her friend sharply. She trembled and waited for the reply. Michael stood behind his wife and put comforting hands on her shoulders. He knew that this phone call was difficult for her. Her choice to come here with him was difficult for her. They had met and it was bam, like they knew. Michael was instantly head over heels for little Rebecca Black. They had eloped and moved back to Hawaii.

He listened to his wife talking to her father, really talking to her father for the first time in a very long time. Perhaps he could swing things at work and when Hillary graduated at the end of the summer, they could make a visit. Yeah he would have to talk to his boss, but that's exactly what he was going to do.

Rebecca hung up the phone and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Dad's going to check on Jake," she said to Hillary. "He will make sure that Jake is okay."

Hillary nodded and grabbed her bag for class. She kissed her friend on the cheek and went out the door. Alani was waiting in the car for her. She looked at Hillary in concern, but she waved it off. They arrived at school and raced to their classes for the day.

That evening Hillary arrived home and found Rebecca talking to Rachel on the phone. She waved to her and went down the hall to her room. She had three papers to finish by the end of the week. The fatigue was beginning to finally weigh down on her. Six more months, she kept reminding herself. Just six more months until she would be home again. Which reminded her, she needed to call her parents later, it had been a couple of weeks since she had spoken to them last.

Padding down the hallway she heard Rebecca still on the phone with Rachel. Apparently Rachel was moving back to La Push permanently and involved with Paul of all people. Hillary's grin spread across her face as she realized that Paul probably had gotten what he wished for. Grabbing a drink from the fridge, she looked over at Rebecca talking on the phone, wondering who else had imprinted while she was away.

Rebecca hung up the phone and looked over at Hillary. "So apparently Rachel will be there to welcome you home," she said with a sad smile.

"You know that you can come back," Hillary said. "You can come to visit."

"It would be too hard," Rebecca said softly. "I left so abruptly, while I will never regret my life or Michael. I will always feel horrible for the way I left Jacob and dad."

"They were hurt and angry for a while," Hillary said honestly. "However, I know that they would both be thrilled to see you and to meet Michael."

Michael looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table and winked at Hillary. She wondered what he was thinking. Usually that crooked grin and devilish look in his eye meant he was up to something. She smiled back at him before going back to her room. There was so much to do, and so little time to get it all done in.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob sat looking out over the bay on the cliff. He sat there every day looking out across the ocean. He tried not to think about her, but he couldn't stop. There was a constant ache that never seemed to go away, but he learned to live with it. He deserved it.

Jane, Hillary's mother often told him that she was doing fine and happy. Hillary was happy and that was all that mattered to him. She deserved it, especially after what he had done. Jack, true to his word barely tolerated him. He would never forgive him and that was fine because Jacob wasn't sure that he could forgive himself.

Three years ago, not long after Hillary left, Bella tried to come running back, but he had snarled at her to leave him alone. It wasn't until the Cullens approached Sam, begging for their help that the pack became involved with Bella's drama once again. When she had come back from her honeymoon pregnant Sam demanded that they leave Forks or the treaty would be considered voided and they would all be slaughtered. Jacob did nothing to help, only sneered and snarled at her when she looked to him for help. Seeing that he was serious they quickly left town, promising to never return. Their home was quickly sold and the pack began patrolling Forks and the other surrounding areas as well.

Last they heard Bella had been turned and her daughter was a half vampire. He didn't care. After everything, he never spoke to Bella again. Not that she hadn't stopped trying to rope him back into her life, he thought viciously. He trembled angrily, wishing that he had seen and realized the type of person that she was before he had let her destroy his life, before he had destroyed it.

Sighing, he looked back out over the water and prayed that Hillary was alright. He feared for her safety often, knowing that there were real monsters out there in the world. With a huff he stood and phased before going to take his turn on patrols.

Eventually life returned to what it had once been. The pack eventually gotten over his idiotic behavior and began interacting with him like they used to. They tried to help him, offered to go out looking for Hillary, but he refused. If she didn't want to be there, then he wouldn't force her especially not after everything that had happened. She was the imprint and it was her choice as to what she needed.

He ran long sloping lap around La Push when he felt a tug. He nearly stumbled when he realized it was a tug he hadn't felt in three years. Immediately the others asked what was wrong. He didn't reply, but raced towards the Brigs' home. The others called out to him in his mind in concern. He waited silently in the tree line he heard a voice he never thought that he would hear again.

Hillary laughed and hugged her parents. He saw the moving van in the driveway and realized that she had come home. His heart lurched in his chest knowing that she had come back. Slipping back into the shadows of the tree line, he silently crept back into the woods. He raced towards Sam's knowing that the pack would be waiting.

Phasing in the trees behind their home, he quickly tugged on a worn pair of cut offs. Walked barefoot towards the house, the door was thrown open on his approach. The pack filed out of the house waiting for him.

"So she's back?" Embry asked cautiously.

"She is," Jake replied. "And I have no idea what to do about it."

"Just go talk to her," Jared told him.

"Not going to happen," Jake said with sigh. "After everything I'm not sure she even wants anything to do with me."

The women, the imprints, came out of the house. Rachel leaned against the door frame with a carefully blank face looking at her brother. It had been hard, but she had kept Hillary's secret for all of these years. She and her sister used to hang out with Hillary when they were younger. Sure she was their younger brother's age, but her parents were often gone at work and their mom would watch her. Pushing off away from the house she approached the group and stood beside Paul, her wolf. Clearing her throat she looked at Jacob, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"She's home for good now," she said surely. "She finished her degree early and moved back home. Hillary has been homesick for a while."

Sam turned and pinned her with a look. "You would know this how?"

"Because I kept my promise to her and kept her secret," Rachel replied. "As her friend and fellow imprint I respected her wish to remain away. She deserved to try to find happiness."

"You knew where she was?" Paul looked down at her, hurt that she never told him.

"I promised her, long before I even met you again that I would help her," she said emotionally, willing him to understand. "That girl contacted me and Rebecca months before her graduation to help her get out of La Push and I damn well wasn't going to deny her. She was broken and in so much pain."

"Well you would know all about getting out of La Push," Jacob scowled as his sister.

The group paused and looked back and forth between the siblings. Embry looked between then and then turned back to Rachel. He had a hunch and needed to know.

"You said Rebecca," Embry said. "Does that mean that she went to Hawaii?"

Rachel snorted, "You always were the smart one in the bunch, Embry. Yes, she was in Hawaii, but it's her story to tell."

"You sent her to Hawaii?" Jake asked incredulously.

"I didn't send her anywhere," Rachel scowled at him. "She chose to leave."

"Enough," Sam said with authority.

They group talked for a while in the backyard. None of them were sure what they would do in Jake's shoes. They had watched him for the past three years trying to hold himself together. At first many of them were disappointed and furious with him for what he had done and how he had treated Hillary. Eventually once he shared his thoughts and memories with all of them, they started to understand a bit more. It didn't mean that they agreed with it or thought it was right, but they understood.

Eventually they all went home. Jake raced to his father's home and entered his room. He sat down wearily on his bad and hung his head in his hands. Swallowing thickly, he knew that he would have to see her eventually. It was going to be an uphill battle, but he hoped that she would let him be part of her life in some way.

Hillary Brigs grinned as she pulled into her parent's driveway. The past three years had been tough, but she worked hard to get her degree. Rebecca and Rachel had been so helpful. She had managed to transition into life in Hawaii far easier than she thought that she would be able to. She still felt the dull ache and pain urging her to be with Jake, but she learned to live with it and ignore it.

She tried dating, but just couldn't bring herself to go forward with the relationships that she started. It often frustrated her to no end, but she adjusted. Because of this she threw herself into her studies. In just a three short years she received her business management degree. She didn't know what she would use it for in La Push, but who knew. She wasn't even sure that she would stay there long if at all.

Once she graduated, she and her parents packed her things and shipped them home. It was a tearful reunion. She hadn't been home since she left La Push. They were upset with how she left, but understood why and supported her as best as they could.

It was a whirlwind two weeks after her graduation that she found herself pulling back into the driveway of her childhood home. The moving truck was already in the driveway with her things. Sighing she turned off the ignition with a smile and bounced up the stairs to the front door. Her mother threw the door open and pulled her in the house.

Nothing had changed, she thought to herself. The smells were the same, the furniture, even the paint was all the same. Shrugging she walked with her mom into the kitchen where she threw herself into her father's waiting arms. She felt his warm arms wrap tightly around her and sighed, breathing in his familiar scent. Blinking back tears, she realized how much she had missed this.

"I'm glad you're home, sweetheart," her father said gruffly.

Laughing and wiping away her tears she grinned at her parents. "I'm glad that I came home," she replied.

Glancing out the window her eyes were drawn to the tree line. Looking around, she couldn't find anything, but felt drawn in that direction. Shrugging she turned back to her parents and began talking about her life in Hawaii. They sat around the kitchen cooking dinner together like that had in the past. Hillary described everything about her life over the last three years. Sure she spoke to her parents regularly, but it wasn't the same. Her parents filled her in about life in La Push over the past three years.

After dinner was cleaned up she went out back to sit on the patio. Night had fallen and the stars were poking through the clouds. Sighing she breathed in deeply. It was going to rain soon. Hillary sat on one of the chairs of the covered back patio and looked out towards the woods. She saw large shape dart between the trees and knew that the pack was patrolling. She knew that she would have to eventually face them all again, but for now she wanted to keep to herself. Shaking herself she went back into the house and climbed the stairs to her childhood room. It hadn't changed much since she left.

Hillary was jostled awake by the familiar figure of her high school best friend Kim. She groaned and tried to bury herself back under the pillow and covers. She heard her friend huff and the deep chuckles of Jared and Embry. Then she felt the covers tugged away.

"Holy shit!" Embry squeaked.

Hillary pulled her head from under the pillow and turned to scowl over at him. She was wearing a simple, but silky tank top and sleep shorts. She also knew that they could now see the large tattoo on her left shoulder blade. Grumbling she rolled over and sat up, shoving her tussled hair out of her eyes.

"Coffee," she mumbled, stumbling out of the bed past them.

She ignored Kim's snort and the shocked looks of her male friends. Padding down the stairs into the kitchen she grabbed a coffee mug and poured the hot, dark liquid into the cup, breathing in the rich aroma. Taking a sip she sighed. She heard the others come back down into the kitchen and slowly turned to face them, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Where the Hell were you, Hillary?" Embry stuttered out. "And what did they do to you there? Where is the sweet innocent Hillary?"

Hillary smirked into her coffee and grinned playfully. She finished drinking her coffee before turning to pour a second cup and reached up in the cupboard for pancake mix. She heard Emrby swear again as her tank top rose up in the back. Smirking to herself, she ignored their reactions and began mixing batter.

"I went to Hawaii," she said as she began making enough breakfast for all of them. "I stayed with Rebecca and Michael while I was there. At first it was only supposed to be temporary, but it felt like home. I'm sure you're wondering why, but we can get to that after breakfast, please."

Embry grumbled darkly, but quieted when she pinned him with a look. She wasn't the same broken girl anymore. She had learned to live with her situation and to take care of herself. Dishing out the meal she sat on the kitchen chair with her feet curled under her and ate quietly for a while.

Sighing she glanced up and found that they were watching her carefully. Hillary pushed her plate away and met their eyes. Shrugging she looked down before looking at them again.

"I wasn't going to stay and allow myself to be treated like that anymore," she said quietly. "None of the other imprints were treated that way and I wasn't about to accept it. So I made plans and left. No, don't interrupt me. Do you think if you had known that I would have been allowed to follow through with my plans? I had to leave and maybe I should have contacted you, but I needed space from all of this. It hurt too much."

Kim was out of her chair and her arms around her childhood best friend as she blinked back tears. She couldn't imagine what Hillary had felt. Since imprinting, Jared had always cherished her and treated her with so much care. It ached to think about being away from him or to have him behave the way that Jacob had.

As if sensing her thoughts Jared met her eyes with a pained, but understanding look. Embry watched his friend quietly. He ached for the familiar pain he saw in her eyes. No, he couldn't blame her, but he hoped that she would let them in her life again.

"So what is your degree in?" he asked with a small smile.

"I have a Bachelor's in Business Management and dual minors in Mechanical Engineering and Math," she said tiredly.

"Jeez," he whistled. "Way to be an over achiever."

She snorted as she grabbed the plates to wash them in the sink. "I figured I could use a business degree anywhere," she said with a shrug. "I've always like math and sciences."

Hillary was wiping her hands dry looking out the back window towards the woods. She knew that they wanted more answers and she wasn't sure what she should say, what she could say. Her chest ached, rubbing it with a wince, she tore her eyes away from the woods towards the concerned looks of her childhood friends.

"It still hurts?" Kim asked.

"It always hurts," Hillary said bitterly. "I thought I was doing everyone a favor leaving, but the pain has only gotten worse. I tried to be happy, tried to have a life away from here, but apparently I can't."

"Hillary," Embry said in a pained voice. "You didn't have to leave."

"Of course I did," she scoffed. "Do any of you have any idea of the pain I went through on a daily basis while I was here? Or the pain I felt every time he paraded her around in front of me? I just couldn't do it anymore."

Emrby whimpered and put his head down on the table. Not for the first time since Jacob imprinted he wished that he had been able to stop the idiot. Or perhaps that he had imprinted on her instead. He had always liked her and cared for her, but not in a romantic way. He would have at least taken care of her though.

Her cell phone interrupted them all from their thoughts. Hillary grabbed it from where it was charging on the counter and grinned. Her smile widened when she saw who was calling.

"Honi!" she laughed as she answered. "Yes, I know I forgot to call! I'm fine and back home. What do you mean? When? Seriously? I can't wait! What? Why did Alani and Kahale split? I guess if they're both happier. Well let me know when, I miss you."

Hillary smiled softly down at her phone. She would really miss her friends and life in Hawaii. Part of her wished that she could ignore the imprint and stay there. Glancing back at the table she noticed that Kim was looking at her in concern while Embry and Jared seemed to be struggling to remain calm.

"Who was that?" Embry gritted out.

"My friend Honi," Hillary said in confusion. "I forgot to call and let him know that I made it home last night."

"Him?" Jared asked. "Tell me you didn't, Hillary!"

Kim watched her face go through a range of emotions before it went blank. This was not going to be good. No, not good at all. Sighing, she knew the boys had really messed this up. It was the same as it had been before Hillary left.

"I think you need to leave," Hillary said evenly. "Not that it's any of your business, but no I'm not with anyone. Not for a lack of trying though. Believe me if it wasn't for this damn imprint I probably would have stayed in Hawaii and married him. But I can't I'm stuck with this stupid fucking bond that neither of us want. But apparently what I want or need doesn't matter to any of you, it never has. So you can leave and not come back. Just leave me the Hell alone. I'm beginning to think that coming back here was a mistake."

"Hillary," Kim whispered, stepping closer.

Hillary wrenched away and glared, "You should go, Kim and take your friends with you."

"Please, Hillary," Kim said through tears. "They didn't mean it!"

"Of course they meant it," she snapped. "Didn't you know that everything is always my fault. God, nothing has changed. Not a fucking thing has changed. I should have just stayed away."

"Please, Hillary," Embry whispered hoarsely.

She held up a hand to stop him. "You should leave now," she said before turning her back to them.

Hillary left to room and went upstairs to her room slamming the door shut. She heard them leave the house and then let the tears fall. Dragging herself to the shower, she got it out of her system before getting dressed for the day. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top, she pulled her curly black hair up into a messy bun.

Grabbing a flannel shirt and slipping on her shoes, she left the house. Tucking her keys and phone into her pocket she started walking. Breathing in deeply, she tried to calm down, tried not to panic and run. She was done running.

Hillary walked for most of the day, not paying attention to the time or where she was going. Eventually she found herself at First Beach. Kicking off her shoes she walked to a large piece of driftwood and sat, digging her feet into the sand. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she saw that she had a dozen unanswered text messages and two voicemails from her parents. She called them back because they were frantic messages begging her not to leave again. Apparently when Kim and company had left, they called her parents, concerned that she would leave again.

Hillary snorted, texting people back that she felt like talking to. With the exception of Rachel, she ignored the messages from people involved with the pack. She had nothing to say to any of them.

A warm body dropped on the log beside her startling her from her thoughts. Glancing over she noticed Paul was sitting beside her looking uncertain and concerned. Behind him stood Rachel, looking equally concerned and more than a little annoyed.

"I've been trying to reach you for hours," Rachel said smartly.

"I needed to clear my head," Hillary said evenly. "After being ambushed by them this morning, I needed to clear my head before I did anything rash."

"So you won't leave again?" Paul asked uncertainly.

Hillary glared at him and stood to walk until the water lapped at her ankles. Drawing in deep breaths she could hear more heavy footfalls approaching. Damn it, she didn't want to face the pack. She didn't want anything to do with any of them, but apparently she wasn't going to get a choice, again.

Turning back, she realized that she was right. The pack was here, as were the imprints. Hillary sneered at Kim who stood behind a pained looking Jared. Emrby whimpered from beside him. Good, she thought darkly.

Getting pissed off she yanked off the flannel shirt and tossed her keys and phone to Rachel. Not looking back she turned back to the water, ignoring the murmuring about her tattoo. Wading out into the surf, the cold bite of the water calmed her and steadied her. Dunking under the water she resurfaced with a slight gasp. Yeah, this water was not the same as the warm water of Hawaii.

Wading out of the water, she wrung her hair out and walked over to Rachel, ignoring the others. She could feel their stares. Let them look, she thought to herself.

"Remind me next time that it's fucking freezing!" she laughed to Rachel. "I forgot it was so cold here. The water in Hawaii is like bath water in comparison."

"I think we should head back to the house to talk," Sam said deeply.

"By all means go back to your house," she replied evenly, facing him for the first time in three years. "I've got nothing to say to any of you. Those of you have spoken to made your low opinions of me known this morning and I have no desire for more."

There was a growl and a snarl from nearby, but she refused to turn or acknowledge it. "I'm not sure how long I'll be staying, or if I'm staying," she told Sam. "What I do, how I live my life is none of your business. I don't answer to you, so please just leave me alone."

"You don't understand," he said, clearly trying to remain calm. "There are things that happened while you were away."

"I don't give a damn about what happened," she cried. "I left for a reason, or had you all forgotten what my life was like leading up to my departure? I'm supposed to go back to caring and slowly dying? I think not!"

"Hillary, please," Rachel said softly. "I haven't asked anything of you. I'm asking you to please hear us out."

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere," she said crossing her arms. "You want to talk, start talking. But one word about Bella fucking Swan and I will go back to Hawaii without a second thought or glance."

"Some of it involves her," Rachel said tiredly. "But she's gone Hillary."

"Well lah-tee-fucking-dah," Hillary sneered. "I'm supposed to now pretend that you all weren't assholes to me. That I wasn't treated like shit for months? Guess again."

Leah and Paul snorted, but Hillary glared at them. "You can explain it, but so help me Rachel do not make me regret it," Hillary said.

"We have no right to ask anything of you, Hillary," Rachel said softly. "Not after everything. And I'm sorry for what they said to you this morning. I'm sorry that you were imprinted on by my asshole brother. I'm sorry that the imprint has done nothing but hurt you. I'm sorry that you couldn't find true happiness in Hawaii."

"Rachel," Hillary said with her voice choked with tears, "Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for. Let's just get this over with."

Sam started talking and Hillary kept her eyes on him and him alone. She listened to what happened when she immediately left. She listened to what happened with Bella Swan and her bloodsucking fiends she now called family. She watched him talk with dispassionate eyes and nodded when he was done.

"So does that mean you'll stop phasing?" she asked him, not looking at anyone else.

"No, we still have rogues show up often," Sam said tiredly. "The Cullens being here drew attention to the area."

She was going to say something when her phone went off again. Glancing up she met the eyes of Kim, Jared, and Emrby and watched them tense. Rolling her eyes she took her phone from Rachel.

"Hi Kahale," she said tiredly. "No, everything's fine, how are you? Honi said that you and Alani decided to split, are you okay? Yeah, sometimes being friends is better. Yeah, I made it home fine, just got out of the water actually. Yeah, not the same. I miss Hawaii and you guys. I'll talk to you later."

Glancing up she saw the group watching her carefully. She shrugged and tugged on the flannel shirt and grabbed her keys. Bending to grab her shoes she looked up to meet the curious stare of Paul.

"Kahale? Honi? Alani?" he asked.

"My best friends," she said with a shrug. "I met Kahale and Honi at Freshmen Orientation and Alani and Kahale dated for a couple of years, so we became friends as well."

"But they're guys," he said slowly.

Hillary rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yes, they are guys. I've always gotten along better with guys," she told him. "I grew up with Jacob, Quil, and Embry for crying out loud. Well, that is until I was ditched, but life goes on."

She heard Jacob suck in a breath when she had said his name. Hillary still refused to face him, to even look at him. She was ignoring the tug that urged her to throw herself in his arms.

"You know we had no choice," Emrby said hoarsely.

"There's always a choice in life, Emrby," she replied.

"I issued and Alpha order," Sam rumbled.

"Have you stopped to think about the lives and families you have or are destroying doing so?" she asked hotly. "How many parents or siblings are clueless? How many relationships are destroyed?"

"What I say goes!" he shouted. "It's the only way to keep people safe!"

"It was never meant to be _your_ word though was it?" she retorted. "It's not the only way, it's just what you've chosen and refused to think about a different way."

She watched him trembled and snarl. Paul launched himself in front of her and Rachel and the others stepped forward. Hillary knew that she shouldn't have pushed, but she was tired of this entire situation.

"We all know who is _supposed_ to be the Alpha," she said firmly. "Someday when he's ready to grow up and grow a set, he will need to step up. You will have to step down and you need to start accepting that now, Sam. You can't and won't always get your way, so get over it."

He growled and snarled at her, and then just as quickly the fight went out of him. Clenching his jaw he glared at her and nodded before turning towards home. He walked away quickly with Emily trailing behind him wringing her hands in concern.

Hillary deflated and lifted a shaking hand to her face. Good Lord, nothing was going right. Tears stung her eyes. And not for the first time, she wished that she had just stayed in Hawaii.

"You've got a brass set, Hillary," Paul said with a smirk.

She smiled through tears up at him and threw her arms around him. "God, I missed you, Paul," she said tiredly.

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and leaned in. Rachel stood beside them with a gentle smile. She knew from Paul and Hillary that they two had been there for each other. Paul had tried to help Hillary through things before she left.

Hillary pulled back with a playful smile, "I guess you got your wish," she said nodding towards Rachel.

He ducked his head in embarrassment before a beautiful smile lit up his whole face. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Hillary watched him turn to look at Rachel with such a look of love and devotion it took her breath away.

She pulled back and stepped out of his arms. He threw an arm around her shoulders and drew Rachel to his other side. He glanced down at Hillary with a roguish grin and eyes full of mischief.

"A tattoo, Hillary?" he asked.

Hillary laughed throatily. "I have a few," she said with a wink.

He looked down at her in shock. "What? Where?" he asked.

"Are we playing show and tell?" she asked playfully.

"Who are you and what have you done with sweet, innocent Hillary?" Quil asked.

"I'm the same person that I always was," she said finally looking over towards the man that had once been one of her closest friends. "I just learned to live with the hand I've been dealt."

"And that includes tattoos?" he asked in surprise.

"Kahale, Honi, and I went to get them about a year after I arrived," she said with a shrug. "I have another that wraps from my left ribcage around my back up towards my right shoulder. I also have another on my right hip."

"Wait don't you have to be, you know, naked to get tattoos?" Seth asked awkwardly.

She heard Jacob snarl from beside him and she burst out laughing. Tears streamed down her face she was laughing so hard. Leaning into Paul, she tried, but she couldn't stop.

"Seriously?" she gasped. "Naked? No, you do need to have the area of the tattoo bare, but you don't have to romp around bare-assed, jeez kid!"

"What?" Seth asked sheepishly.

"Idiot," Paul snorted.

"Alright, I need to head back home," Hillary said standing and pinning Kim with a glare. "Someone called my parents in hysterics telling them I was leaving."

"Hey, don't be mad at me!" Kim cried. "You said you wished you had stayed in Hawaii!"

Hillary felt and heard Jacob whimper. She felt his pain through the bond and rubbed her chest. Finally she raised her eyes to meet his. The agony she found there took her breath away. Everything else fell away and there was only him.

"Hillary," he whispered, taking a step towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hillary," he whispered, taking a step towards her._

Hillary felt the urge to step towards him, but fought it and took a step back, bumping into Paul. She watched his face crumble into a twisted visage of pain. Her stomach twisted and her chest throbbed painfully. She felt Paul steady her and Rachel step beside her. Her entire body trembled as she watched him.

"Please," he whispered hoarsely, "please just let me talk to you. Let me explain."

Hillary closed her eyes, refusing to let him see her cry. "There isn't anything to say, Jacob," she said tiredly. "You made your feelings about the situation and me abundantly clear over three years ago."

"Please," he implored brokenly.

In that moment Hillary was tired of fighting and tired of running. She could feel his pain rolling off of him in waves. It matched the painful throb that she had been feeling for years.

"I barely survived this, Jacob," she said emotionally. "I barely pulled myself together enough to get to where I am now. I can't let you break me again."

She watched as he took a cautious step forward and then another. Before she knew it she was swept into his arms. Closing her eyes she sank into his embrace and leaned her head against his chest. They hadn't hugged in years. She felt the sob rise up in her before she could squash it down.

Jacob looked down at his imprint, his beautiful little Hillary. Panic rose in him as he heard her crying. He felt her hot tears against his bare chest and acted on instinct. Swinging her up into his arms he started walking down the beach away from the pack. When he was sure that they were far enough away from being overheard he sank down in the sand and sat with her across his lap.

"Please don't cry, Hillary," he begged her. "I know that I'm an asshole. I know that I don't deserve you or a second chance, but please let me try to make this right. I can't live like this anymore. I can't live without you. Tell me what I need to do, what you need, please!"

Hillary buried her face into his chest and let the pain and pent up frustration she felt out. Something in her jolted her out of her crying jag. She came back to herself and realized where she was and who she was with. Pushing back from his chest, she tried to move, but he held her in place.

"I know that you're mad at me," he murmured into her hair. "I can't let you go, Hillary. I can't."

Hillary tried to ignore his hot breath on her neck, tried to ignore the feeling of finally being in his arms. She trembled as she felt her chest constrict. She could feel that he was not unaffected by their position either. Her limbs felt hot and heavy and there was an entirely different type of ache that she was experiencing. Hillary knew that he could tell because his arms tightening reflexively around her and he swore under his breath as he nuzzled down into the crook of her neck. Her gut clenched in reaction and she bit back a groan. Subconsciously she tilted her head to the side giving him better access, causing him to nip gently as a rumbling noise rose in his chest.

She leaned her forehead against the crook of his neck and breathed him in. Trying to calm herself down, she knew that they had a long way to go before she could let them go where things were currently headed. It didn't matter that they were both nearly twenty-one year old adults. They had to work on being friends first, something she wasn't sure they could be again.

Hillary pushed against his chest and pulled back. "Please let me up," she said softly.

Jacob fought for control, fought the urge to take her, the urge to show her what she meant to him. His limbs trembled as he reluctantly let her up. He closed his eyes and choked back a groan as he felt her shift and slide out of his lap. Swallowing thickly, he ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked up at her through hooded eyes.

Hillary stood shakily and turned her back to him, facing the ocean. "I don't even know what to say to you," she whispered softly.

"Can we just talk?" he asked gently.

Hillary turned to face him and really looked at him. His features seemed sharper, strained. He was still Jacob, but he looked older, more mature. Meeting his eyes she saw the pain there, the sincerity. Nodding, she went to sit beside him, but found herself tugged into his lap again.

"I will spend the rest of our lives trying to apologize to you," he murmured against her temple. "I was a selfish idiot, Hillary."

"No arguments here about that," she said leaning against him.

"I knew the day you left that I was wrong," he admitted. "When I realized that you were gone, something in me snapped. Everything came crashing down on me, everything that I had done to drive you away. The guys made me view it through their eyes, all of it. I'm so sorry, Hillary."

Hillary sat there in his lap with his arms wrapped around her. She didn't know what to say or do. She wasn't sure how she should feel or what she should think. It was all a bit much. Sighing she leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

"I need to go home," she said quietly. "I'm supposed to have dinner with my parents tonight."

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jacob." She replied honestly. "There's a lot I don't know right now. I just got back yesterday and I have to figure out somethings."

"You won't leave again?" he asked painfully. "Please?"

Hillary looked up and met his tortured eyes and nodded slowly. "I won't leave again," she whispered. "We need to work on being friends again first, Jacob. I don't know that I could ever be anything more than that with you, but we can start as friends, okay?"

Jacob closed his eyes in pain and nodded once. He would take what he could get, as long as she was part of his life. He would do anything for her, anything to make her forgive him, anything to make her happy. Tears stung his eyes as he realized not for the first time, that he had really hurt her. It made him sick to think about just how much he had hurt her.

Hillary watched in concern as he trembled. She watched him fighting his emotions and gently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a hug. She felt his arms band around her as his shoulders shook. She could feel his hot tears on her shoulder and she felt an ache rising in her chest. Her own tears stung her eyes. She could feel his pain, echoing her own. Goodness, they'd both made a mess of it. First, there was him and his behavior. Second, were her own actions and her fleeing.

They sat there for a while longer clinging to each other, sharing in each other's pain. Eventually Hillary began to shiver from her wet clothing and the cool breeze that was now rolling off of the ocean. The sky was getting darker and Jacob knew that he needed to get her home before she got sick. He let her stand up and stood beside her. They walked in silence towards town. The rest of the pack had left them to try to figure things out.

Jacob led her back to his house to grab his keys and get her a change of clothes. She heard him rummaging in his room and waited by the front door. She was hit with a wave of nostalgia standing in the living room. Not much had changed since she had last been there. Jacob came down the hallway with a large hooded sweatshirt, sweatpants, and keys. He handed her the clothes with a small smile.

"You're freezing," he said softly. "You should change into those before you get sick. I shouldn't have kept you out so long."

Hillary shrugged with a grateful smile and went to get changed in the bathroom. Pulling off her wet clothes, she tugged on the too large sweat shirt and sweatpants. She had to roll the pants a few times and they were still too big. She put her phone and keys into the front pocket of the sweatshirt and carried her wet clothes out of the bathroom.

Jacob was leaning on the wall in the hallway waiting for her. He held out a shopping bag for her to put the clothes in. He swallowed thickly as he saw her standing there in his clothes. Something that had been so innocently done as children now had an entirely different and strong effect on him. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he tugged her hand towards the door with a grin.

Hillary rolled her eyes at him, but followed. When they stepped out on the porch she realized that it had started raining. Jake turned to her and flashed a grin before racing towards his car. Hillary took off after him with a laugh. They threw themselves into his car to get out of the rain still laughing. Hillary looked over at him laughing and realized that it was almost like old times. Like they used to be before Bella and all of the Pack business took over their lives.

Jacob became serious looking at her and looked like he wanted to say something, but turned away and put the key in the ignition. He eased the car out of his driveway and drove towards Hillary's parents' house in silence. He knew that he had a long way to go with her, but it was a start. She was talking to him and in close proximity to him, which was a good start. He vowed to do whatever he needed to make her understand, to get her to forgive him and to give him a chance. He needed her and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight this time.

Hillary glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as they drove. He went from being the happy carefree Jacob that she remembered to the solemn, serious man she was reintroduced to. Logically she knew that they were the same person, but she missed her Jacob, the Jacob that she could stay up all night laughing with. Sighing she turned to look out the window and realized that they were almost to her house.

When they pulled in the driveway, she saw that her parents were waiting for her on the front porch. Hillary turned to Jacob and found him watching her carefully. Grabbing her clothes, she paused with a hand on the door handle.

Glancing back at Jacob she smiled softly, "I'll call you later, okay?"

A slow smile spread across his face and he nodded. "I'll be waiting," he said seriously. "I'm glad that you're back, Hillary. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Jacob," she said weakly. "More than I think you can imagine. Not just the past three years, but the year before as well. I missed my friend, Jake, my best friend. I should go in before dad comes to get me."

Hillary launched from the car, running to get out of the rain. Her father pinned Jacob with a scowl when he noticed what she was wearing. She grinned up at her parents and said something that eased the tension and she tugged her father into the house. Her mother paused at the door and winked at Jacob before closing the door.

Jacob sat there in her driveway for a few minutes before leaving. His mind raced and replayed everything that had happened since he woke up that morning. She was back. She was back and willing to talk to him. She was willing to try being friends again. As he put his car in reverse, he vowed that he would do whatever it took to have her in his life, to make her his. Looking in the rear view mirror he watched her house get smaller and smaller and for the first time in a long time her felt hope again.

After the day at the beach life had settled down a bit for Hillary and everyone in La Push. Her parents were giving her space to decide what she wanted to do with her degree. Eventually Hillary spoke with the Elders and the Council about a business plan that involved the Pack. They listened carefully to her idea and told her that they would support it, but she would just need to discuss it with the Pack

She had been brainstorming for years, since before she left for college actually. The Pack relied on the support of the Council and Elders for a lot financially. It wasn't like they could work for other people and explain the random hours they needed. Sam had started up a small construction business, but Hillary had an idea for another business. She knew that Jacob and his friends worked on cars, they loved it. So she wanted to help them get a garage and mechanic shop set up to help support themselves and their future families.

Sam was already trying to do this with his construction company. She would have to broach the subject carefully, but she wanted to offer to look over the business plan and books for him and the others. She just wasn't sure her help would be welcome, especially after how she had confronted him three weeks ago.

Hillary sighed looking out at the ocean. She was leaning back against a rock looking out over the water. She had come here every day since she had been back. So here she was sitting up on the cliffs with her back against a large rock watching the waves roll and crash along the shore. It was soothing and peaceful. She really couldn't explain what drew her to this spot, but she loved it here.

Behind her she heard a twig snap and she glanced over her shoulder to see Jacob approaching her. He sank to the ground beside her and pulled her snug against his side. She felt him lean down and nuzzle into her hair, breathing in deeply.

"Why are you so anxious?" he asked gruffly. "I've tried to let you come to me with whatever is bothering you, but I can't take it anymore."

"I'm fine," she said with a soft smile looking up at him. "I have an idea that I want to propose to the Pack. I'm just not sure how everyone is going to take it."

Jacob looked down at her and searched her eyes and nodded slowly. "Do you want me to contact them?" he asked. "We can have them meet at my father's or the beach."

Hillary nodded nervously, "Your father's house might be best. He already knows."

He looked at her in confusion, but nodded. "You're sure that everything is okay?"

Hillary turned to hug him. She breathed him in and nodded against his chest. Closing her eyes, she let his presence calm her. Pulling away she stood and nodded to the path leading down to the beach. Jacob stood and grinned down at her, his eyes bright with mischief. He lunged and swung her up on his shoulder and quickly made his way down to the beach with her laughing and trying to wriggle free from his grasp. On the way there he pulled her cell phone from her pocket and called Sam and told him to have everyone meet them at his father's house.

Hillary smacked him on his back and told him to put her down, but he just chuckled and swung her back and began to carry her bridal style across the beach towards where her car was parked. Hillary smirked and leaned into his shoulder and nipped him, nearly making him stumble. He looked down at her with such a startled, but heated look that she began to feel her belly fill with butterflies.

"Don't do that again, Hillary," he said in a husky voice. "Don't do that unless you're ready for the consequences of it because there will be no going back afterwards."

Hillary squeaked and nodded at him and he smirked down at her. She felt his large, hot hand dig into the pocket of her shorts again and felt goosebumps erupt along her skin. Her eye lifted to meet his and found him watching her. She swallowed thickly and glanced back down as he gently let her feet touch the pavement. He was holding out his hand showing her the keys to her car.

"Do you mind if I drive us?" he asked softly.

Hillary shook her head, both in response and to clear her head. This man was going to drive her mad, she was sure of it. He gently pushed her into the passenger seat of the car and walked around to the driver's seat. They drove to his father's house in silence, though they kept stealing glances at one another.

Hillary watched the familiar landscape pass by in the window. She lost herself in her thoughts. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep fighting the pull towards him for much longer. On a daily basis she had to fight not to throw herself in his arms.

Blinking in confusion, she realized that they had parked and Jacob was watching her quietly with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile tugging at his lips, lips that she thought about far too often. She threw herself out of the car to put some distance between them, if only briefly.

Hillary greeted Billy with a hug and sat on the steps of the porch waiting for the others to arrive. Jake leaned against her car watching her talk to his father with a soft smile on his face. His thoughts were interrupted when Quil and Embry tackled him to the ground. Hillary looked over and rolled her eyes with a laugh. In another fifteen minutes everyone had arrived.

Hillary looked over at Billy who nodded encouragingly. She stood and turned to address the pack. She told them about her plan before college, about how she wanted to get a business degree to find a way to help the packs. She described her business proposals and the garage and offered Sam her help with his construction company's business plan and then waited.

Jake walked to her side scooped her up and swung her around. He laughed and let her feet down, before looking over to the rest of the pack and his friends. Whatever he had been thinking, this wasn't it, but it was a pleasant and welcome surprise.

"I vote we open the garage," he said looking at the group. "Mechanics work long hours and we could have rotating shifts on the jobs that come in."

Paul snorted, "You just like it because Hillary came up with the idea and it involves cars."

Jake shrugged, "Maybe, but I always work on cars anyways. This way here we can actually have a business plan and not rely so heavily on the Council and Elders. We could provide for our future families and imprints."

Sam stood watching the interaction of the group and thought back to Hillary's tongue lashing at the beach. He watched as Jacob was subconsciously stepping into a leadership role and Alpha. He wasn't issuing an order, but he was thinking of bettering the lives of the pack, like his mate. Hillary, she certainly was a breath of fresh air in his opinion. She was a perfect match for Jake and had clearly been trying to find a way to help even before she left for school, when Jacob should have rightly taken over as Alpha.

Sam stepped forward keeping his face carefully blank. "I think that this would be something that we could try to implement. It would certainly help the pack, but also the tribe," he said looking straight at Hillary. "Thank you for your offer of help, I will take you up on it."

Sam watched in silent amusement seeing the reactions of everyone else. He knew deep down that Hillary had been right that day on the beach. He also knew that Jacob was nearly ready to take over the pack. Emily and he were married and wanted to start a family soon. The only thing holding them back was his responsibility to the pack. Once Jacob was ready, he would stop phasing and pass over leadership of the pack. In an emergency he could still phase and help, but his days of doing so full time would be over soon.

Hillary smiled and nodded to him in thanks. Sam winked in return and nodded to Jacob before leaving to go home to Emily. He needed to go home and talk to Emily and see what she wanted. Everything that he did was for her. He had a lot of making up to do for his past actions. She desperately wanted children and he would be lying if he didn't admit he wanted a family as well.

Jacob held her close to his side as the rest of the pack stayed and talked about the new business plans excitedly. None of them liked relying on others to provide for them, it went against everything that they stood for. True, they were warriors, but they were also providers for their families. Hillary was giving them the opportunity to do both.

Jacob leaned down and kissed Hillary's temple while talking with Embry and Quil. Both were thrilled at the aspect of working in a garage. Jared and Paul already pulled shifts with Sam in his construction business and would continue to do so, but just knowing that there would be work for everyone made them feel better. Hillary was completely right, a mechanic shop allowed anyone in the pack to work on jobs at any hour of day. Cars would get done faster with the different shift work that would be available.

Hillary was astonished to see the sheer size of the pack. Apparently more and more members had phased in her absence. Jacob seeing her questioning look knew that he would have to fill her in on more of what had happened since she was gone. Despite the Cullens being gone, their presence led to many rogues roaming the area.

Billy called out that they would be having a barbeque in a while. Jacob rolled his eyes and knew that he and Paul would need to run to the store to get enough food to feed an army. Hillary watched as he and Paul walked towards the truck. Rachel stepped beside her and looped her arm through Hillary's.

Embry looked down at Hillary and smiled sadly. She had been such a good friend to all of them before they phased. Then when it was safe enough they interacted with her again, at least until Jacob imprinted on her and tried to fight it. He and Quil shared a glance and looked back down at their former best friend.

Since she had returned she hadn't really spent time with any of them. It hurt to know that she still didn't feel like she was part of them, or welcome. Kim had tried to reach out to her, but after she had called Hillary's parents, Hillary avoided her. She only spoke to Rachel regularly.

Rachel tugged her towards the kitchen to get some of the side dishes ready, knowing that they would need to start soon if they expected to feed the pack. They worked in tandem in the kitchen preparing pasta and a couple of salads. Jacob and Paul returned with a truck load of food and started firing up the grill. Embry and Quil lugged in more groceries into the kitchen.

Hillary and Rachel worked for the next hour preparing food while Paul, Jacob, and Billy grilled a ridiculous amount of meat. Soon the food was ready and it was time to eat. The women and any non-pack member grabbed food first, then the pack descended upon the food. Hillary sat on the steps of the porch laughing beside Rachel.

"I don't know how Emily put up with this for so long," Hillary said between bites to Rachel. "I know that the Council and Elders help with food, but honestly if they're going to eat this much, there needs to be a better way of doing this."

Jacob looked up and watched her as he listened to her talking to Rachel nearby. Paul had paused as well, waiting for Rachel's reaction. Many of the pack members were listening to see where the conversation was going to go.

"It's just how it is," Rachel said tiredly. "They need to eat this much to sustain who and what they are."

"I'm not disagreeing," Hillary said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "What I'm saying is that perhaps a rotating schedule of whose house they eat at each week, or each night even. Seriously Rachel, can you imagine having to cook like this multiple times a day every day? How she hasn't beaten someone with a broom or broken a chair over someone's head yet, I don't know."

Rachel choked on her food trying to imagine Emily doing that. Then she started laughing until she had tears in her eyes. "Good Lord, Hillary!" she gasped. "Emily doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

Hillary shrugged. "Well, perhaps that's me projecting. I have plans for myself and future that don't necessarily involve me spending everyday all day in the kitchen to feed a bunch of over grown man-children," she snorted. "Seriously, wasn't Emily studying to be a nurse before all of this happened? And what, she suddenly become Betty fucking Crocker and playing house? None of that makes sense Rachel."

"I know," Rachel whispered. "I don't understand it myself."

Hillary glanced at her friend and knew that they were both still adjusting to being back in La Push. Their conversation died as the shadow of Paul and Jacob standing before them blocked the sun. Both men looked unsure of themselves and a bit scared. Hillary glanced around and realized that their conversation had been overheard by the whole pack. Closing her eyes, she tried to shake away her guilt. She never meant any of them to feel bad, certainly not the ones that had imprinted, and especially not Jacob.

"Jake," she said softly, "Take a deep breath and look at me okay? We need to all figure this out. I get, accept, and somewhat understand this whole imprinting business. What I don't understand is how someone like Emily would give up on everything that she had been working for years and suddenly, poof, be okay with walking away from all of it."

"None of us know what happened there," Jacob said slowly. "But I would never, ever expect or ask you to do that, Hillary."

"I know that Jacob," she replied. "I know that and I would never ask you to give up being you. Wow, one conversation that was meant to be speculative and joking got too heavy."

Paul watched Rachel carefully. He knew that she came back, but was still trying to make sure that she was happy staying. She was his anchor and curbed his hot headed ways. He still struggled with the anger, but she balanced him.

"Rachel," he whispered, reaching out and touching her cheek.

"I know, Paul." She said with a smile. "We're good and yes, I'm happy."

He swallowed thickly and nodded to her. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her face in his chest. Paul held her gently, yet tightly to his chest, as if afraid she would disappear.

Hillary looked at Jacob and stood. Putting her plate on the step that she had been sitting on, she turned to him. She stepped forward, uncaring of the eyes watching them. Jacob stood and watched her step until they were nearly standing against one another. She reached up and touched his cheek and looked up at him with such open, expressive eyes.

"If I've learned anything in the last few years," she began. "It is that we can figure anything out, we just have to be honest and willing to work together. I'm not going anywhere, Jacob. I'll support your decisions, but I'm not going to keep quiet if I don't believe it to be the right choice. We need to find common middle ground and compromise, but neither of us needs to bend so much that we break."

"I want your opinion, Hillary," he murmured, leaning into her touch. "I want you to tell me if I'm doing something you don't think is right and I may not agree, but I'll at least listen. You have to know that I would do anything for you, Hillary. I just want you to be happy."

"I know," she said with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

The sound of an unfamiliar vehicle approaching drew the attention of the group. Hillary turned and watched, as the small SUV turned around the corner and approached the house, pulling up beside the truck that Jacob and Paul had taken to the store. A slow grin spread over her face as she recognized the familiar faces that she didn't know if she'd ever see again. She turned and sprinted towards the open arms of her friends.

"Kahale! Honi! Alani!" she yelled as she threw herself into Kahale's waiting arms. "What are you doing here?"

Kahale lifted her and spun her around. "Well, since you couldn't stop talking about home we thought that we would pop in for a bit of a visit before fall semester starts up. Your mom gave us that address, so we came to find you," he explained laughing.

Alani wrapped her in a tight hug, while Honi just looked at her sadly with a soft smile. She looked at him in confusion. He shrugged and ran his hands through his hair.

"Being home seems to be good for you, Hillary." He told her softly. "You seem more at peace, more happy than you were in Hawaii."

"I was always meant to come home, Honi," she said with a shrug. "I was always going to come home. My life is here."

Kahale punched his twin in the arm and pinned him with a sharp look. Alani rolled her eyes at the pair of them and let Hillary lead them back towards were Jacob and the others were watching curiously. Jacob had a carefully blank look on his face. He recognized the names, but he also recognized the look in Honi's eyes when he looked at Hillary.

"Guys, these are my best friends from Hawaii!" Hillary explained with a wide grin.

Quil smirked and nudged Embry, glancing at Alani. "So these are the hooligans you go tattoos with?" Quil joked.

Embry looked up and met the chocolate eyes of Alani and his world spun. His breath left him in a rush and his entire center of gravity shifted. Quil looked at him with wide eyes and Paul snorted nearby.

"Well shit," Paul chuckled. "Another one bites the dust. Welcome to the club Embry."

Hillary glanced from where Embry stood staring stunned, towards where Alani was standing looking at him with wide eyes. Kahale and Honi looked back and forth between the pair and then looked at Hillary in question. She just shrugged and nudged Alani.

Hillary made introductions and stepped to Jacob's side. She felt him slide a warm, but possessive arm around her waist. Glancing up at him he looked down at her with a heated look. She felt a blush warm her face and looked over to find Alani grinning at her. Kahale watched her with a guarded look on his face, searching to see if she truly were happy. Finding what he was searching for he smiled slowly and nodded to her. She found Honi's eyes and pressed herself against Jacob seeing the anger and hurt there.

"Seriously, Hillary?" he asked sharply. "After everything?" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence he was so upset.

"Honi, please don't," she said sadly.

He stepped forward and Hillary felt Jacob tense. The entire pack was on edge now. Kahale immediately noticed the change in the atmosphere and pulled his brother back. They shared a glance and Honi stormed back to the rental vehicle, leaving Kahale and Alani stranded at the Black's house.

"Well that was awkward," Alani said weakly. "We thought he'd be okay, Hillary. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for the idiot," Kahale said sharply. "He's responsible for his own actions. He knows that she doesn't return his feelings and never has. I tried to tell him that if he couldn't handle being here that he shouldn't come."

Jacob felt a growl rumble in his chest and Hillary elbowed him in the gut. He glanced down at her and saw her wince a bit. He gently took her elbow and checked it. Grinning at her, he pulled her back in and kissed her forehead.

"I can see that you and Jacob have," Alani struggled for the right thing to say.

"He pulled his head from his ass and realized what he was missing," Kahale said with a smirk. "Lucky he made his move when he did, Honi was all for coming here and convincing her to come back to Hawaii."

Hillary felt Jacob tense, but saw the teasing, playful gaze of Kahale's eyes. She tried to stifle the giggles, but they erupted from her uncontrollably. She and Rachel shared a glance and broke out in a fit of giggles. Rachel had her own experience of a past flame showing up begging her to come back after she had returned to La Push. It drove Paul nearly insane when it had happened.

Jacob growled softly in her hair. "I'm not sure what's so funny," he murmured in her ear.

Hillary grinned up at him and kissed his nose before stepping out of his arms. Alani looked over the group of shirtless males appreciatively. She caught Hillary's eye with a grin.

"So, what the Hell do they feel the males here?" Alani asked.

Hillary laughed throatily, causing Jake's gut to clench in response. She met his eye playfully and walked to loop her arm through Alani's. She winked at the pack and turned to her friend.

"Let's just call it good genetics," she said with a smile.

Jacob grinned wolfishly and winked at Hillary. The rest of the pack boomed with laughter. Alani met Embry's gaze and gave him a shy smile. Perhaps coming for a visit was just what she needed. It was somewhat awkward for her and Kahale, but they were adjusting back to being friends. Things just hadn't been clicking for some time. For some reason she couldn't explain she felt a pull to come here, to see Hillary. When she expressed her decision to come for a visit, the twins immediately jumped at the chance.

A couple of hours later they all found themselves around a large bonfire in Billy's backyard. Hillary was sitting between Jake's legs. Kahale sat to her right and Alani sat to her left. Embry sat beside Alani and was talking to her quietly. Kahale was talking to Quil, who was doing his damnedest to keep him occupied for Embry once they found remembered the pair had recently broken up.

Hillary leaned back into Jacob's strong chest and watched the flames of the fire dance. Jake kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the scent that was uniquely her. There was a faint hint of lavender, jasmine, and home. He felt her sink further into his embrace and relished the feeling of having her in his arms.

Hillary looked around the fire and felt a slight pang of guilt. Honi had left and Sam and Emily hadn't joined. She would have to find Honi later and talk to him. There were also the groups of two and three that came and went throughout the day for their shifts on patrol. Sighing, she went back to watching the fire and enjoying the company of her friends and being home. It really was good to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

Alani sat beside Hillary on the cliffs over- looking the ocean. She had slowly but surely been falling in love with this place and the people over the last few of weeks that they had been there. She knew that she would have to go home. She only had one more year to finish her degree, but she had a feeling that she would come back.

Hillary nudged her shoulder, seemingly knowing where her train of thought was going. Alani had a rough home life, but loved her family. She, however, had always felt out of place in her family. Her step father married her mother. She didn't know who her birth father was and her mother refused to talk about it. Even with Kahale, she never really felt complete. Since coming to La Push it was like something clicked and she finally felt at home.

She and Hillary had spoken off and on for days about how she was feeling. Hillary offered her a place to stay if she did decide to come to La Push after graduation, with a soft secret smile on her face. Hillary laughed it off and said that she knew that she would return and would be a welcome part of her family when she was ready.

Hillary glanced over at her friend and sighed. She knew that Embry had imprinted on Alani. She also knew that Alani was returning to Hawaii to finish school. Hillary knew that the separation would be hard on Embry and Alani, but it was too soon to let her in on things. She just hoped that they would be okay. For now Embry was just being Alani's friend.

Kahale had left suddenly, taking Honi with him back to Hawaii the day after the barbeque. He had apologized for leaving and for Honi's behavior. He promised that they were still friends, but he needed to take Honi back home before he did something stupid. Kahale had hugged both girls tightly and smiled encouragingly at Alani, promising that she was still his best friend and that she should do whatever it was that would make her happy.

Hillary remembered how confused Alani had been after he had said that. She also knew that Kahale had seen her and Embry at the bonfire. He truly did just want her to be happy. He had confided in Hillary that he had met someone, but wanted to make sure that Alani was fine before making a move. He grinned and told her all about the woman he bumped into at the café on campus.

A rustling sound drew both women out of their thoughts. Hillary grinned over her shoulder and saw Jacob and Embry approaching them. Her heart raced seeing Jacob walking towards her with his cargo shorts slung low on his hips. She felt a blush burning on her cheeks as she saw that Jacob caught her checking him out. But really, who could blame her when the man hardly ever wore a shirt. He had certainly grown up in her absence in his life.

Hillary glanced at Alani and saw that she was having similar thoughts about Embry and laughed. Goodness they were both in so much trouble with these boys. Alani's eyes snapped to hers and they both laughed. Standing they turned to face Jake and Embry.

"Hey," Hillary said as Jake pulled her against his chest.

"Hey," he said with a smirk. "We need to head down to the beach. We're almost ready to get set up for the bonfire later."

Hillary nodded and grinned up at him. She cupped his cheek with her right hand and he nipped her palm, nearly buckling her knees. A deep laugh rumbled through his chest as he heard her gasp.

Hillary looked up at him through hooded lashes and gave a small smirk of her own. "Don't start something you won't finish, Jake." She said.

Jake looked down at her heatedly and leaned in, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. "You just say the word, Hillary." He said gruffly. "Just say the word and I promise you we'll both finish."

She pressed her chest more fully against him and subconsciously moved into him. Her breath caught in her thought and she fought back a moan. Oh this man, she thought. This man was very dangerous to her sanity. She felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth and she looked up at him. She knew that she was playing with fire. She had been home for over three months and they had maintained and were rebuilding their friendship, but with each passing day it was harder and harder to not cross the line.

"Promises, promise," she teased and stepped out of his arms, racing down the path towards the beach.

Hillary knew that she had left Alani and Embry gawking at her, just like she also knew that Jacob would easily catch her. If she was lucky he wouldn't go all caveman and drag her off in front of everyone that was already gathering on the beach. They had been dancing around one another since she returned. Alani would be leaving tomorrow afternoon, tonight was a bonfire as a farewell, but also as a way to ease her into their culture. She would be the second outsider to ever hear their legends. When she returned she would hear them again and then Embry would make his move.

She was drawn from her thoughts as she heard Jacob's rapid footfalls gaining on her. Hillary squeaked and giggled, picking up her pace. As soon as her feet hit the sand, she caught Rachel's eye and raced towards her. She could heard Jacob behind her and felt her laughter bubble up. Before she could get too much farther she felt hot arms band around her middle and spin her towards the equally hot chest.

Jacob tugged her flush against him and fisted his hand in her hair and captured her mouth with his own. He nipped, teased, caressed, and eased his way through the kiss. Hillary couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't stop. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing more fully into him, she lost herself in him.

Jacob pulled back, "Tell me to stop, Hillary." He demanded. "Tell me you don't want this before we get too out of hand."

Hillary looked up at him with red, puffy lips. Her eyes were dark and she was breathing heavily. Looking up at him she saw all of the emotions in his eyes. She could feel his body trembling, through their bond she felt his need, felt his uncertainty, felt his love for her.

Hillary pulled his forehead down to her own and looked him in the eye. "Right this second is not the time or place," she said softly. "But, I'm not telling you no, Jacob. You can feel it too. It's fast, and maybe too soon, but I've waited for years for you. I'm not sure that I want to wait anymore."

Jacob closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. "When you are sure, you tell me," he said. "You're right, now isn't the right time or place. But Hillary, I will be coming for you soon. Don't make us wait much longer."

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and stepped back. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he led her towards the rest of the pack. There were wolf whistles and catcalls as they approached. Hillary buried her face into his side, causing him to laugh in response.

"You're not going all shy on me now?" he teased as they approached the group.

"I guess you guys have made up?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.

"Made out is more like it," Paul said with a laugh.

Rachel rolled her eyes and nudged him in his side. He looked down at her with a soft smile and kissed her cheek. Rachel leaned into his embrace and laughed softly.

Alani and Embry approached the group slower, talking quietly to one another. Hillary watched as they subtly brushed against each other as they walked. She grinned when she watched Embry hold a hand out to Alani and help her step over and then sit on the large driftwood log. Hillary leaned against Jacob and watched the flames dance in the fire.

Jacob subconsciously pulled her closer into his side when he felt her emotions in turmoil. He looked down at his little mate and wondered what had her so confused. He felt her lean into him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

He knew that they were both struggling to make sense of their relationship. They had a long way to go before things would be normal for them. He had a lot of making up to do, a lot of groveling to do still. He had hurt her, and that thought made him sick to his stomach and made his heart ache. Jacob knew that he needed to start showing her what she meant to him.

Glancing across the fire towards his pack brothers, he knew that they could see his thoughts and feel what he was feeling when they were phased. Each of them had offered advice and their assistance in his plan to try to win Hillary over. They wanted their soon to be Alpha to be happy and to be with his mate. They also wanted Hillary to be happy. It ate at them that they had been part of the reason that she had left three years ago. Their behavior and actions hadn't helped the situation back then, but they planned to help and be there for her now.

Billy Black was wheeled closer to the fire and began to tell the legends of their tribe and ancestors. Hillary glanced over at Alani and found her transfixed on the Chief of the tribe. Embry slid closer on the driftwood and watched his imprint carefully as she listened closely to what Billy was saying. Hillary winked at her friend when Alani caught her eye and leaned into Jacob's warmth when a cool breeze rolled in off the water.

"Are you getting cold?" he murmured against her temple.

"I'll be alright," she replied. "The breeze caught me off guard."

"I can go grab a blanket out of the truck?" he offered.

"I have a sweatshirt in the truck," she whispered back. "I can go grab it and Alani's while I'm there."

"No, stay," he said, extracting himself from their spot. "I'll be right back with the sweatshirts."

When she tried to protest, he waved it off and turned to walk swiftly to his truck. Hillary shrugged and turned to the fire once more. Jacob returned and dropped her sweatshirt on her lap and brought Alani's to her as well. The girls tugged their sweatshirts on and leaned into the men sitting beside them. Hillary met Alani's eye and smirked. She could tell that her friend was starting to have feelings for Embry, she had admitted as much earlier before the guys showed up on the cliffs.

Hillary leaned in and let Jacob draw her into his arms. She let his body heat warm her as she watched the pack around the bonfire. In the three years that she was away from home, she had missed this. She had missed home and her friends. Her parents, well her father really, was trying to come to terms with her budding relationship with Jacob and the pack. Her mother had some reservations, but just wanted her to be happy. Her mother knew that as an imprint she was tied to Jacob and the pack forever. Regardless of the nature of her relationship with him, as an imprint they would always be part of each other's lives.

The warmth of Jacob and the lull of the bonfire celebration was lulling Hillary to sleep slowly. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him holding her against his side. She felt his warm lips brush against her forehead as she felt sleep taking over.

Jacob looked down at Hillary and breathed her in. He knew the instant that she fell asleep. Her heartrate and breathing slowed as she fell asleep against him. He marveled at her very existence and that she was really there with him. She was his, his imprint, his everything.

Glancing across the fire towards his pack mates, he nodded. It was time. It was time for him to step up and be the man that he needed to be, that she deserved, that his pack and people deserved. He caught Sam's eye and nodded, causing the other Alpha to smile slowly. Sam whispered something in Emily's ear and she turned to face Jacob with such a look full of gratitude and happiness that he couldn't help but smile. He and Sam had spoken a few days before about him stepping down and Jacob taking over the pack and taking the rightful mantle of Alpha. Sam agreed to help and phase in case of an emergency, but he would be stepping down and focusing on living a normal life with his wife.

Jake pulled Hillary in his arms and stood, holding her bridal style. She murmured in her sleep and burrowed her face in the crook of his neck. The feel of her warm breath along his skin sent a shiver down his spine. He looked over at Embry and Alani speaking quietly as he walked towards his truck. He knew that Embry would make sure that Alani would get to the truck fine.

Placing Hillary gently in the cab of the truck, Jake buckled her in and walked around to the driver's side of the car. He turned the truck on and cranked up the heat. He heard and saw Alani and Embry hop into the back of the truck. He pulled the truck onto the road and towards the Brigs' home. Hillary leaned against the door of the truck and burrowed further into her sweatshirt.

When they reached the house, Jake carried Hillary to the front door behind a laughing Alani and Embry. Hillary's parents watched him carry her upstairs to her room with wide eyes. Jacob just smiled at them and let Alani pull back the blankets of her bed before carefully and gently laying her down. He pulled her shoes off of her feet and pulled her blankets over her, tucking her in.

Crouching down beside the bed, he brushed her hair from her face and leaned in to kiss her brow. He chuckled softly as he watched her sigh and smile softly in her sleep. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her for a moment, once again marveling over how lucky he was. Running a hand through his hair he stood and turned to find her father standing in the doorway watching with a blank expression on his face.

"She's happier," Jack said gruffly. "Happier than she has been in a long time. Don't do anything to change or ruin that." He said before turning and walking back down the stairs.

Jacob stood in shock for a moment before switching off the light in Hillary's room and leaving. Embry was sitting on the bed of the guest room beside Alani talking to her softly. They were both blushing and he winked and walked past them. He made his way downstairs to where Hillary's parents were talking in the kitchen.

They greeted him politely as he waited for Embry. A few minutes later his best friend entered the kitchen with a dazed look on his face and a dopey smile. Jacob laughed and steered his friend back towards the front door and out to the truck in the driveway.

"I'm guessing that everything went well?" Jacob asked with a knowing smile.

"She," Embry stumbled over his words. "She knew the legends weren't just stories. Jacob, she guessed at what they meant."

"What?" Jake asked incredulously. "Did you tell her about the imprint too?"

"No!" Embry squeaked. "It's too soon, but she did say that she felt a pull and would be coming back after graduation."

"So what does it all mean for you?" Jake asked.

"It means that we're going to keep in touch while she's in school and then she wants to move here," Embry said in a daze. "She said she felt like she was coming home when she got here."

"Congrats, man!" Jacob said with a smirk.

They drove in silence back towards the beach. The pack was still there, but most of the elders had gone home. Billy had gotten a ride from one of the others it seemed. Jacob sat on the driftwood that he and Hillary had been on earlier with Embry at his side. Quil had come over and sat on his other side as they watched Sam get everyone's attention.

Jacob stood and made his way beside Sam. They looked out over the quiet group as Sam began to explain the change of power in the pack. As he spoke the group felt the shift in their bond. Sam was still pack, but Jacob was Alpha. With wolf whistles and shouts of congratulations they began the celebration once more.

Jake smiled and accepted their congratulations and nodded to Embry and Quil, telling them they were his Betas. Paul and Jared took it in stride and agreed to help their younger pack mates transition into their new roles. The celebration lasted long into the night.

Hillary woke the next day still fully clothed and in her own bed very confused. Alani pounced on her in the morning and woke her up. Alani had packed her things in the days leading up to her departure. She and Hillary clung to each other. It would be a year before Alani returned, but she already planned to stay with Hillary.

Hillary had been hired on by the tribe to work on bettering the community and expanding business ventures of their people. She looked over a number of local business proposals from locals that wanted to start up. She also proposed a few of her own to try to bring more revenue to the tribe. Some of them were more touristy ventures, thus some of the elders were weary or skeptical of bringing in outsiders.

Hillary understood their reluctance, but she had succeeded in convincing them that starting up a business to sell local crafts would be beneficial. By having an online business plan it allowed for flexibility, but also kept outsiders off of tribal land. The idea was met with enthusiasm.

After breakfast Jacob and Embry arrived in the truck to take the girls to the airport. Hillary didn't want to go alone and Embry wanted to say goodbye to his imprint. The drive was somber as each passing mile seemed to weigh on Embry and Alani.

It was a tearful good bye at the airport. Alani hugged Hillary tightly before turning to Jacob. She hugged him and threatened to skin him alive if he ever hurt Hillary again. Pulling back she turned to Embry. He looked physically pained to be letting her go.

Alani stepped forward and threw herself in Embry's arms. She breathed him in and held him tightly. She didn't want to leave, but she wanted to finish school. She would finish school and she would come back even though every part of her was screaming to stay, to not leave, to be with him.

"I'll be back," she murmured against his chest. "I'm coming back, Embry. I promise"

He breathed in her scent and held her against his chest. He knew that she needed to go, but he hated the thought of her being so far away. The thought of her being so far away from him, from his protection was terrifying.

"You have to be careful," he said hoarsely. "You can't let anything happen to you, Alani."

She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. Alani knew that there was more than he was telling her going on. She knew that there was more to the pull that she felt. Glancing over at Jacob and Hillary, she saw them giving them privacy from nearby.

"What is this?" she asked softly. "It hurts to think about leaving you."

Embry closed his eyes as if pained by her admission. "Alani," he said in a pained voice.

"No, Embry," she cut him off. "You have to tell me what this is. How am I supposed to get through this, if I don't even know what this is?"

Embry swallowed thickly and leaned down to breathe in her scent again and took a deep breath. He explained that there was more to the legends and reminded her of the Third Wife. He emotionally told her what imprinting was and what it meant. Before he could finish she pulled back and looked at him carefully.

"You imprinted on me." She stated more than asked.

"Yes," he said softly. "I imprinted on you."

"What does this mean for us?" she asked.

"This is whatever you want it to be, whatever you need me to be," he told her gently.

Alani looked up at him and reached up her hand to cup the side of his face. She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned into it. Her heart raced as she looked at this ruggedly handsome man that had just told her that she was his soul mate and other half. During his explanation something seemed to click and her world, her life made so much more sense.

Hillary watched her friends uncertainly. Jake sighed and whispered that Embry was telling Alani about the imprinting. Hillary's breath caught in her throat as she watched two of her best friends talking quietly. She watched as Embry looked so lost and vulnerable. Then she watched as a change seemed to come over Alani.

Jacob chuckled as Alani threw her arms around Embry's neck startling him. Hillary blushed as Alani tugged Embry's face down and kissed him deeply. She turned to Jacob and found him smirking down at her. They were startled by the boarding call for Alani's flight to Hawaii.

Embry pulled back reluctantly and looked down at his imprint. His heart was racing and heat was pooling low in his belly. How the Hell was he supposed to survive a year without her now? She accepted him, his imprint. Swear softly he pulled her in and slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. A low rumbling sound came from him as he pulled away from her.

"I'll be back, Embry," she promised. "We can talk every day and email. We can make this work."

Leaning his forehead against hers he said, "We will make this work."

Alani pulled away and raced toward the gate for her flight. She looked back and waved before turning towards her terminal at a run. Hillary watched her best friend go and turned to Embry in concern. Jake stood beside his friend and clasped a hand on his shoulder. The trio left the airport and made their way back to La Push in silence.

Hillary and Jacob didn't know what to say to help their friend. Embry sat quietly looking down at his hands. His phone buzzed and he looked down with a sad smile. Hillary guessed that Alani was messaging him somehow.

They arrived at La Push sometime later and dropped Embry off. Jacob looked over at Hillary and asked her if she wanted to go for a ride. She nodded and they drove to the northern part of town. They were heading towards First Beach before they turned off onto a side street. Hillary looked at him in question, but he just shrugged. She watched as he pulled into the driveway of a house she hadn't seen before.

"Where are we?" she asked in confusion.

"Well," he said uncertainly, "I know that it's a long way off and we need to figure things out. But if, well, if we do decide to give this a go, this could be our home someday. If you wanted."

Hillary looked over at him in surprise and then back at the house before her. There was a detached two car garage and a few other outbuildings. They house itself was older and looked like it needed some serious TLC, but it seemed have good bones. It had a large porch on the front and was two stories. Nothing too large, but not small either.

Smiling softly, Hillary looked over at Jacob to find him watching her with a hopeful, but uncertain look on his face. He looked so vulnerable at that moment that she wasn't sure what to say. She unbuckled and slid out of the truck and began walking towards the house without saying anything to him. Chuckling softly to herself she heard him scramble out of the truck and head towards her.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"Can we go inside to look around?" she asked.

Jacob nodded and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "The Council agreed to let me buy this house and fix it up when I took over as Alpha." He said sliding the key into the lock.

Stepping back he let her walk in ahead of her and held his breath. The house needed work, but it had good bones. More than that though, he could picture himself making a life here, a life with Hillary here. He knew that she loved the beach and had since they were children. They were close enough to everyone, but far enough to have their own space. The house was also situated close to the forest that bordered the property.

Hillary walked around and could picture it. She could see the layout of the cozy family room surrounding the fireplace as the focal point. She could see the wall opened up to the kitchen and adding built-ins on the wall. There were two bathrooms and four bedrooms. None of the rooms were overly large, but it could be perfect, would be perfect.

Hillary turned towards Jacob as they walked back down the stairs towards the back door. She reached the door and stepped out onto a back patio and breathed in the air. She could smell the forest and the ocean. She could hear the ocean and smiled. There were two sheds in the back yard. The yard itself was huge and she could already see where she would plant a garden.

Turning she threw her arms around Jacob and laughed. He caught her and spun her around. Looking down he caught her eye and then kissed her with everything that he had. The world around them dropped away and they lost themselves. When Hillary thought she would lose her mind he drew the kiss deeper, hotter.

Pulling away he looked down at her with his eyes darkened. "So I take it you like the idea?" he asked softly.

"Someday we can make this into a really great home, Jake," she said softly.

He closed his eyes and nodded. Part of him was relieved, but another part of him wanted that life now. He knew he didn't deserve it, but he couldn't help it.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly. "Jacob, what's wrong?"

Opening his eyes he looked down at her with mixed emotions flashing in his eyes. Hillary tugged him to sit beside her on the back steps. Jacob let himself be led to wherever she wanted to go knowing that he could have easily prevented her from moving him at all.

"Will you tell me why you're so upset?" she asked.

"I'm not upset, Hillary," he said tiredly. "Well, not really and not at you. This could have been our life already if I hadn't fucked things up Hillary, I'm well aware of that fact. I don't know how to fix this, how to fix us. I don't want you to feel like you have to be or do anything. I just realized that I really want this to work, and I really want this life with you."

Hillary regarded him carefully and nodded. "I know," she said softly. "I want this and us to work too. We've been doing a good job at working through things. I know it will take a while and that's mostly my fault. I feel like things are almost like they used to be."

"I don't want them to be the way they used to be," he said sharply before catching himself. "Hillary, when we were kids we were best friends and I loved that and missed that, but I want so much more. Hillary I'm in love with you. I don't need you to say it back, not until you're ready. You're it for me and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

"Jake," she said sadly, "I was already half in love with you when we were just kids. Before phasing, before Bella, before all of this, I was already in love with my best friend."

His head snapped towards her and his eyes blazed into hers. "Say it again," he demanded.

"I've been in love with you for years, Jake," she said sadly. "I was just waiting for you to catch up."

With a groan he pulled her across his lap and into his arms. He cupped her face and kissed her with all of the emotions and all of the love that he felt for her. Her lips parted in a gasp and he deepened the kiss, spiraling them both into heat.

Hillary fisted his hair and pulled, causing him to groan into her mouth and shift beneath her. She shifted, straddling him and pressed against him. She felt him band his arms around her torso and pull her closer until they were chest to chest. They were so lost that they didn't notice that they had company. Jake pulled away and nearly snarled when someone cleared their throat nearby. He looked over and noticed that the pack was there and staring with various looks of amusement and shock.

Hillary buried her face into the crook of Jacob's neck in embarrassment. There was no way she was going to face any of them at the moment. She needed a moment to catch her breath and try to get her brain functioning properly.

"What?" Jacob growled at a smirking Paul.

"You said you wanted us to stop by later," he replied with a laugh. "It's later, Jake. We need to know the new patrol rotation and plan."

Jacob sighed and shifted Hillary to sit across his lap. She still wouldn't look at the pack and he could feel her embarrassment rolling off of her in waves. He chuckled softly as he nuzzled into her hair before looking back to the pack, his pack.

"We can keep the same patrol rotations," he said firmly. "They were working before, I see no need to change them now. Does anyone have anything they'd like to say?"

"Congrats on the house," Jared said with a mischievous grin.

"Thanks," Jacob said with an answering grin tugging at his mouth.

"So what's your plan with this place?" Paul asked leaning against one of the large trees in the backyard.

"Well, we're going to be fixing this place up a little at a time," he replied looking down to find Hillary looking up at him. "I'll be moving in and staying here so that I'm available for the pack whenever and not disturbing dad."

Hillary smiled up at him and found the courage to turn and look towards the pack. She met their gazes and found acceptance. Laughing slightly she shifted to face them and felt Jacob tense beneath her. Glancing up she caught his eye, knowing what his issue was, and winked. His nostrils flared a bit as his eyes heated.

"Hey now!" Quil shouted, "Save it for when we don't have to watch!"

Hillary grinned and looked over at him playfully. "You're just jealousy, Quil." She said with a laugh.

"Jealous!" he said in an offended voice.

Hillary grinned and shifted in Jacob's lap causing his head to drop to her shoulder as he fought back a groan. She winked at the shocked looks on the faces of the pack members. Sighing she decided to have mercy on her poor wolf. Sighing she shifted so that her weight was resting on his left thigh and her legs were swung over his right across his lap.

"Tease," Jacob grumbled against the back of her neck causing the pack to laugh.

Hillary smirked over her shoulder at him. "I think perhaps I found a way to get pay back," she said teasingly.

"Holy Hell," Paul said laughing, "looks like little sweet innocent Hillary, isn't so sweet and innocent."

Jacob growled against her temple and Hillary felt his body tremble slightly. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her, but perhaps having him be teased in his current heightened state wasn't a good idea. She glanced at the pack and saw that they were moving forward ready to intervene.

Hillary slid from his lap and turned to face him. "Jake," she said softly. "Look at me."

Jacob fought for control. He knew he had no right to be angry or jealous of anything that may have happened in the three years that she was gone. Rationally he knew it, but his wolf was snarling and chomping at the bit to hunt down anyone that dared lay a hand on his mate.

"Jacob!" she said sharply. "Look at me. You and I both know that nothing happened between myself and others. I couldn't, I would physically get ill if anyone even touched me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked with his chest heaving.

"Jacob Black you stop it right now," she said firmly putting her hands on her hips.

"Hillary," Embry said cautiously. "You need to step away from him now. Step back slowly, okay?"

She made no move or acknowledgement that she heard him. Hillary looked at Jacob and saw his eyes meet her own. She saw the questions there, the uncertainty.

"Jake," she said softly. "When I was away at school I tried to push back against the imprint. You didn't want me, so I tried to find happiness in other relationships. It never worked. There was never anything there."

"Hillary," he said brokenly rubbing a hand tiredly over his face.

"I dated three different boys, Jake," she told him honestly. "It never went beyond kissing really. Whenever things seemed like they were going to progress, I just couldn't. It felt wrong, so I ended things. I always knew I was going to end up coming back here, I just didn't know if you would be with her or someone else by the time I had returned."

"There is no one else, but you," he told her firmly, standing to take her hand. "The day you left shifted everything into perspective for me. There has been and will be no one else."

Embry and Quil stepped beside them and looked to Jacob in question. The pack relaxed when they realized that he had calmed down. They quietly waited for the Alpha pair to both calm down and come back to their surroundings. Hillary ran a hand through his hair and watched his eyes close. He kissed her inner wrist and pulled her to his side, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"So," Jared began cautiously, "there's no one we have to hunt down in Hawaii for deflowering you?"

Hillary snorted and rolled her eyes at them. "No one to hunt down in Hawaii," she stressed.

"Wait you're not saying what I think you are?" Quil asked with wide eyes.

"Are you idiots asking if I'm a virgin?" she asked tightly.

"Um, well that's not to say," Embry stumbled over his words. "Shit someone say something."

Hillary crossed her arms around her midsection and scowled at all of them. She had felt Jacob tense beside her. It was no one's business whether or not she was a virgin, not even Jacob's at the moment. This whole situation was mortifying.

"Hillary?" Jacob asked hoarsely.

"And you are?" Hillary asked him tersely, knowing that he wasn't. "If I'm not, isn't it a bit hypocritical for any of you to be upset about it?"

Jacob swallowed and fought for control. Jealousy raged within him. The rip out someone's throat was strong. It all crashed down around him that he really had no right to hold anything that happened in the three years that she was gone against her. She left thinking that he didn't want her, believing that he loved someone else. Closing his eyes he fought the emotions that were swamping him.

Hillary couldn't stand it anymore. She turned to face him and tugged his face to hers. They were nose to nose when he opened his eyes to look into hers.

"Not that it is anyone else's freaking business," she ground out loud enough for the pack to overhear, "but no one has ever touched me like that. Now please change the subject and get over it. If I had slept with someone, Jacob, it wouldn't have been any of yours or anyone else's business."

He nodded slowly and held her against him. His body trembled slightly with the emotions raging through his veins. Drawing a deep breath he met the shamed gazes of his pack. They knew that they had crossed a line with their teasing. They also knew that he would take it out of their hide later.

Hillary bid her good night to everyone, not meeting their eyes. Jacob offered to drive her home, but she refused. The pack felt the shift in the mood and knew that they had made a mistake. Jacob had a couple of the younger pack members shadow Hillary to make sure that she got home safely.

Jacob sat on the steps of the patio with his head in his hands. Whatever progress he had made with Hillary went up in flames with one teasing comment from Paul. Paul looked at him apologetically, opening and closing his mouth trying to find something to say.

With a snarl, Jacob ran and phased on the run, taking to the woods. The rest of the pack joined and tried to calm him. Nothing they could say or do would help this. They tried to keep up with him, but he barked out orders for patrol and for everyone else to go home. Only Embry and Quil remained with him trying to calm him down.

Hillary made it home and curled up in her bed. She had avoided her parents and shut herself away in her room. Taking out her laptop she messaged Alani to let her know when she got home safely. She researched a few other business plans before exhaustion finally caught up with her.

Blinking tears from her eyes she fought the pain and betrayal that rose within her. Just when she thought that they would be okay, things blew up in her face. How could they go from nearly starting a relationship to having everyone question the type of person that she was? Sighing she rolled over and finally let sleep take her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hillary pushed herself away from the desk in the administrative office of the tribe. She rubbed the throb in her temples and sighed. She had been looking over business ventures and crunching numbers for hours, well weeks really. Stretching she tried to roll the stress and the tension from her shoulders and neck.

It had been a busy fall. Alani returned home and settled in to school again. She and Embry had remained in touch and talked constantly. Jacob had begun work on the house. Hillary had occasionally stopped in to help and give her input as well. Their relationship was confusing for her. They weren't dating, but they weren't just friends either. She avoided him for weeks, avoided the pack in general for weeks and threw herself into her work for the tribe before it became too unbearable for her.

Sighing she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. Rubbing at the ache in her chest, she fought against the urge to find Jacob. She had been home for over six months now and it seemed like he was determined to take things at a snail's pace now. When she had told him that she wanted to take things slow, she hadn't meant this slow. He told her after that day at the house that he didn't want to push her away or move too fast. It was so frustrating that she wanted to bang her head on the desk.

Hillary stood and packed all of her things into her tote. Grabbing her keys she called out to let everyone that she was leaving for the long weekend. Thanksgiving had crept up on everyone. Though they didn't celebrate the holiday for obvious reason, they still got the time off for it.

Walking briskly to her car, Hillary mused over just how quickly the year was passing for her. They had opened the garage less than a week ago and already there was business steadily flowing into the shop. Sam's business was also solid, with only a few minor tweaks needed to help it remain viable.

Hillary drove to her parents' house and ran upstairs to grab her bags. She hadn't seen or heard from anyone since the garage had opened. They had all been so busy and she forgot that she hadn't told them that she was flying out to visit Alani and Rebecca.

Hillary kissed her parents goodbye with a promise to call as soon as the plane landed. Laughing she ran to her car, knowing that she would be cutting it close catching her flight. Originally she was going to ask Embry and Jacob if they wanted to go with her on this trip. She had brought up the idea over a month ago, but with the garage opening, they couldn't leave town.

The ride to the airport passed quickly. Hillary found a parking spot and ran to catch her flight. She made it just in time for the final call for boarding and quickly took her seat. Pulling her phone out of her bag she saw a couple missed texts. She would have to reply when she landed as they signal to turn off phones was given.

Hillary curled up and leaned against the window. She felt the sleep that she had been missing catch up to her as she drifted off, letting the sound of the plane engine lull her.

Jacob had been rubbing his chest off and on all day. He glanced at Embry and around at the garage. They had been working hard to keep up with the work flow. The whole pack was pitching in to keep the grueling schedule that he had agreed to on some of the repair jobs.

Looking at the clock he realized that it was past dinner time. Pulling his phone from his pocket it dawned on him that he hadn't talked to or heard from Hillary in a couple of days. He wiped his hands clean on a rag and sent a text, waiting for a reply. She should be out of work by now, he mused waiting. Looking over at Embry, he noticed his friend watching him.

"Hey, what's up?" Jacob asked.

"Are you alright, man?" Embry asked. "You've been rubbing your chest all day."

"Yeah, I'm good," Jake said with a shrug.

"It, well shit, Jake, you haven't done that since before," Embry said carefully.

Jake snapped his head to look at Embry as a sinking feeling set in. His eye went wide in panic as he ran out of the garage and tore off towards the woods, shouting for Embry to lock up. He phased mid-stride and raced towards Hillary's parent's house. He prayed that everything was fine. The pack chimed in trying to figure out what was wrong, but he ignored them and pushed himself further than he had before. He halted in the tree line just behind her parent's home and tugged on a pair of shorts that he left there. He made his way to the door and knocked urgently.

Jane answered the door with a confused look, "Is everything alright Jacob?" she asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," he said quickly. "Where's Hillary? Is everything alright with her?"

"She didn't tell you?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Tell me what?" Jacob asked.

"Jake, she just caught a flight to Hawaii," she said. "Hillary has gone to visit Alani and Rebecca. She was going to ask you and Embry to go with her, but with how busy the garage and house have kept everyone, she opted to go on her own."

"She just left?" he demanded.

"Now none of that, Jacob Black!" she said sharply. "She tried to call to talk about it last week, but you were too busy to talk. I told her not to change her plans. She needed a break. She's been working herself into the ground."

Jacob nodded and turned back to the woods. Once in the tree line he stripped and phased. Immediately he was assaulted by the voices and thoughts of the pack. He felt and heard their waves of sympathy as well as their annoyance that Hillary had left without mentioning her plans. Embry chimed in that she had spoken to them about it a month prior, but everything had gotten so busy.

Jake skidded to a halt outside his home. It was a work in progress, but still home. He tugged on shorts as he walked towards the back patio. The pack converged on the house and followed him inside. Jacob dropped into one of the kitchen chair and slumped forward against the table.

"Jake," Embry approached him carefully. "She's coming back. She's just visiting."

"I'm a horrible imprinter," he mumbled against his hands. "I have been blowing her off for the past couple of weeks because we're so busy. Damn it!"

"So go after her," Jared said leaning against the kitchen counter. "Embry said she wanted you guys to go, so go after her and surprise her."

"I can't just leave the shop," Jake countered.

"If that's all that's holding you back, you're an idiot," Paul interjected. "There are enough hands here to pick up the slack while you're gone."

Sam stepped into the house and nodded to Jake and the rest of the pack. "Jacob, you should go to her. I can step in while you're gone," he offered.

Jacob looked around his kitchen and nodded to his pack, his family. He caught Embry's eye and nodded. He stood giving them some instructions and turned to jog up the stairs. He threw a duffle bag on the bed and started tossing clothes in the bag. He heard the pack talking downstairs as he was walking around his room and the bathroom grabbing things for the trip. Pausing before heading downstairs he tugged on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and searched for his shoes.

Once his bag was packed and he was fully dressed, he grabbed his wallet and keys. Walking down the stairs he found the pack waiting. Embry was just walking back in the door with his own bag as he entered the kitchen. Paul offered to drive them to the airport. Quil had gone online and booked them tickets on the next flight to Hawaii.

Soon Jacob found himself crammed in the cab of Paul's truck with Paul and Embry on their way to the airport. Apparently Quil had called Jane Brigs to get the information for traveling to Hawaii for Jacob and Embry. She had helped them to make arrangements and given them the address for Rebecca's house where Hillary would be staying.

Miles seemed to pass by slowly on the trip and Paul was making the most out of ribbing them about chasing after their girls. It was good natured and he meant well. Paul had mellowed out since imprinting on Rachel. He was happy for his pack mates, his brothers and wanted to help.

Jacob and Embry nearly launched themselves from the truck and made their way into the airport. Neither had flown before and didn't know what to expect. They walked swiftly towards the terminal they needed to be at and went through security as quickly as they could. Not even a half hour later they were boarding the flight and on their way across the ocean.

Neither of them slept, the flight was uncomfortable for both of them as they were much larger than the average passenger. Leg room was cramped and nearly non-existent for them. Embry was white knuckling the arm rests while Jacob was looking out the window. Both were counting down the hours to their arrival.

Hours later they breathed a sigh of relief as they touched down on soil again. They departed the plane and headed out to pick up their rental car. Jane had arranged for their car and given them directions how to get to Rebecca's house before they left. Jack had stood in the background with a speculative look on his face and then nodded in understanding. He had grudgingly understood that Jacob had grown up and seen how wrong he had been.

The two wolves fidgeted as they drove the car towards Jacob's sister's house. They hoped that it would not be an unwelcome surprise when they showed up on the doorstep unannounced and unexpected.

Hillary laughed softly sipping a glass of wine leaning against the counter watching Rebecca and Michael preparing dinner. Alani was sitting at the table laughing along with them as she they told her stories of when they were first dating. Hillary smiled softly, subconsciously rubbing her chest. She noticed that Alani had been doing the same since she had arrived.

There was a knock at the door and Rebecca went down the hall to answer the door. Her shriek had them running towards the door. Hillary slid into the foyer and her breath caught in her throat. Alani gasped from beside her as they found Jacob and Embry hugging Rebecca.

Jacob turned and met her gaze and a slow smile spread across her face. Before she knew how it happened she was in his arms. Her fingers carded into his hair as she tugged his mouth down to her own. Jacob let out a rumbling groan in the back of his throat. He pulled her closer still, molding her body against his, drawing the kiss deeper.

Hillary sighed into his mouth as they pulled apart. Looking up into his eyes she knew that they could figure it out if they worked together. She buried her face into his chest and he nuzzled into her hair, just holding her. Glancing over, she noticed that Alani and Embry found themselves in a similar embrace. Snorting she turned to meet the amused gaze of Rebecca and Michael.

"Well it's nice to finally meet my brother in law in person," Michael said with a smirk. "Welcome to our home. Come on in, you guys can take the other guest room."

Hillary laughed and pulled Jacob down the hallway behind her towards the kitchen and heart of the home. Jacob looked around him taking in every detail that he could of his sister's home. He could see her influence throughout the home, with little touches of home.

"So," Rebecca began with a grin, "It's wonderful to see you boys. I'm guessing however it's not my wonderful face that drew you here."

"Becks," Jake began, "we discussed coming with Hillary a little over a month ago. Things just got too busy and we sort of overlooked making plans."

Hillary stepped and leaned against Jacob as he stood against the counter. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. She grinned up at him and laughed softly.

"I imagined what it would be like to have you here often," she said softly, answering his curious gaze. "Alani and I will take you around town and take you to all of our favorite places tomorrow."

Jake flashed her a grin, "I'd like that. I want to spend some time with Becks and Mike as well. No time like the present to get to know my brother in law."

Rebecca smiled at her brother and met Hillary's eye. It had been something that Hillary tried to convince Rebecca about for years. Hillary had assured her friend that her family loved her and would forgive her for her actions, especially since Rachel had returned home too.

"It will be great to catch up with you Jake," Rebecca said softly.

"Well this is just the beginning of family reunions," Michael said winking at Hillary. "I was going to wait to surprise you Rebecca, but we're going home for Christmas."

"Home?" she asked in confusion.

"We're going to La Push for Christmas, honey," he told her softly. "You miss home and your family. It's already been too long and something that I should have made sure happened before now. We didn't have the money before, but we do now."

Rebecca burst into tears and threw her arms around Michael. He breathed her in and held her close, kissing the top of her head. Glancing over at Jacob he smiled and shrugged.

"We've wanted to get her back home to visit, but money wasn't always there," Michael said rubbing the back of his neck. "She never wanted to be away from her family this long."

"Life happens," Jacob said with a shrug. "It'll be good to have you. Dad misses you."

Embry sat at the table with Alani pressed against his side. He held her to him and took a deep breath. It had been a difficult three months without her. Just six more months until she graduated. Six more months until she could come to La Push. He was thrilled to be here and to see her and where she came from. The drive from the airport was a blur. They hadn't really stopped to look around at all. They were in such a rush to get to the girls.

They sat talking in the kitchen for another hour before everyone turned in for the night. Alani went home for the night, but would be returning in the morning. Embry didn't want her to go, but she promised to be back in the morning. He and Jacob bunked in the guest room. There were two twin beds which was highly amusing to Hillary. She was staying in the room that she had been in before.

When dawn broke the next morning, Hillary padded down the hallway towards the kitchen. She started getting breakfast ready and buzzed around the kitchen. Rebecca and Michael usually slept in on the weekends, but she knew that Jacob and Embry would be up as soon as they smelled the bacon sizzling on the griddle.

Sure enough not even five minutes later she heard the heavy footfalls of Jacob and Embry approaching. They sat at the stools of the counter and watched as Hillary finished making breakfast. She put two plates of food aside for Rebecca and Michael. Grabbing a plate for herself and setting some aside for Alani, she let the two large men pile the food onto their plates.

Hillary ate her food while watching Jacob and Embry dig in. She heard Alani let herself into the house and come into the kitchen, grabbing the food that Hillary had set aside for her. The women talked quietly as they watched their wolves eat. It still amused and disgusted them at the amount that they ate, but they knew they needed it.

"So where do you want to go today?" Hillary asked.

Pausing mid bite, "Maybe just hang around here and stay local," Jake replied. "I haven't seen my sister in years and I want to see where you lived when you were here."

Hillary smiled and began cleaning up from cooking. She found the sponge plucked from her hands and herself gently moved away from the sink. Jacob winked at her and shooed her from the kitchen. She tried to protest, but he told her that if she cooked, she wasn't going to clean. Reaching up, she kissed the corner of his mouth and stepped out of his grasp. She winked over her shoulder and walked back to her room to change for the day.

Hillary sat on her bed and looked around the room that she had lived in for three years. All of her personal things had been shipped home, but there were still touches of her there. Alani entered the room and the two best friends sat on the bed in silence.

"I'm glad they came," Alani said with a smile. "I've missed Embry. We talk almost every day, but it's not the same."

Hillary smiled softly. He had come for her this time. Part of her wished that he had before, but neither of them were ready to move ahead. She nodded to Alani and grinned.

"I'm glad that they came as well," she giggled. "I can't wait to take them to the beach and for a hike. There's so much to do and see and only three days to do it all in!"

"Relax, Hillary," Alani laughed. "We can always come back. Hawaii is always going to be here. Maybe for my spring break you can all come back, or I can come to La Push?"

"I'd like that," Embry said from the doorway.

Jake and Embry entered the room and sat and the chairs near the desk and window. They had overheard the girls' conversation and were glad that they had decided to come. Alani was right though, there was plenty of time to see the important places and come back again for a visit some day.

Hillary stood from the bed and tugged Jake up standing. "Come on, let's give you a tour of the house and hang out by the pool today," she said with a smile.

Jacob allowed his imprint to lead him through the house. Seeing her so at peace and happy thrilled him. He just hoped that she didn't regret going back to La Push. He hadn't seen much of Hawaii, but what he could see out the windows this place really was paradise. He could understand why his sister stayed and why Hillary was so happy here for three years.

"Hey," Hillary said, reaching up to touch his cheek, "are you alright? What's wrong Jake?"

"You seem happy here," he said softly. "I just want you to be happy, Hillary. I don't want you to regret moving back to La Push."

"Jake," she said with a pang in her chest. "I'm happy because you're here with me. I love it here and it was great when I lived here, but it's not home. Not without you here."

He pulled her flush against him and slanted his mouth over hers with a groan. How could he have ever denied her? What did he ever do to deserve her? He felt her wrap her arms up around his neck and her fingers tugging on his hair. When breathing became an issue and heat began to pool lowly, he eased back and rested his forehead against hers.

"We can come back," he promised. "We can always come back, Hillary, whenever you want."

She smiled and nodded at him. This was exactly what she wanted. Looking around the backyard she realized that not much had changed in the six or so months that she had been gone. Glancing at the cove below, she grinned and saw the waves were good. While Rebecca and Michael didn't have a private beach of their own, the neighborhood had access to the beach below. It was only accessible by locals and footpaths.

Jake sat down in one of the patio chairs and tugged Hillary across his lap. They sat talking quietly about how the past few weeks had been for both of them. The tension slowly eased out of their shoulders and they just enjoyed the quiet company of one another.

Embry and Alani joined them, smiling happily with one another. Embry nuzzled into Alani's shoulder and grinned over at Jake. Hillary looked at Alani in question and watched as her friend blushed.

"Alani has decided that she's definitely moving to La Push after graduation," Embry said with a wide smile. "We can take a couple cases of her things on the plane with us back, right?"

Hillary and Jake congratulated the pair. They sat outside for a while before Rebecca and Michael joined them. The group agreed to a low key day. Hillary led them down the path towards the crashing waves below. The weather was perfect and warm. She raced Alani towards the water and dove into the waves. Jake and Embry chased after them and caught up quickly.

"I told you it's like bath water compared to First Beach," Hillary said with a grin.

They spent a couple of hours down at the beach before heading up to the house for lunch. Michael fired up the grill and turned on the radio. Rebecca bustled around the kitchen and waved off help from the others.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," a voice called out coming around the corner of the house.

Hillary turned and smiled as she saw that Kahale had arrived with who she assumed was Chelsea his new girlfriend and Honi. She noticed Honi was scowling at Jacob and Embry and looked back towards Kahale sadly.

"That's enough, Honi!" Kahale said sharply. "Behave or leave. She's made it abundantly clear that she's not interested in you. Stop being such an ass or leave."

Honi glared at his brother and left without a word. Hillary felt tears sting her eyes. Kahale jogged back to his brother arguing with him in the distance, but the wolves heard. Honi harbored some deep feelings for Hillary that she didn't return. He was upset that she had so easily accepted Jacob back into her life after she had come to Hawaii so broken. Kahale told him that if he wasn't careful he wouldn't even have her friendship if he kept up his behavior. He needed to accept her decision and support her or leave her alone.

The twins returned and greeted everyone. Chelsea stood beside Kahale awkwardly at first, but began opening up to the group. Honi sat in the corner by himself looking miserable. Hillary avoided eye contact with him and sighed in relief when Rebecca and Michael had joined them. Michael scowled at the brooding twin. He knew that nothing but trouble would come of Honi coming around. He had tried to explain to him when he came back three months ago furious and heartbroken that Hillary never had feelings for him. The younger man stubbornly refused to believe that she wanted to be with Jacob.

Jacob talked with Kahale and Chelsea. He tucked Hillary to his side and occasionally dropped a kiss in her hair or on her temple. He laughed with Alani and Embry and teased his sister and brother in law. He pointedly avoided Honi for fear that he would literally tear the man to shreds. Not only for his feelings towards Hillary, but for the fact that his behavior was hurting her.

The group sat and ate. For almost everyone it was a happy reunion. Honi excused himself and left part way through the meal and didn't return. Kahale shrugged and glared at his brother's retreating back.

"Please excuse my asshole of a brother," he said. "He'll get over himself or I'll kick his ass. Hillary, I don't want you to worry about him or feel guilty at all. This is all on him."

"I know," she whispered. "But that doesn't make it hurt any less. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I never felt that way for him. Maybe in another life time or circumstance, but I can't, Kahale."

Jacob sucked in a breath and looked down at Hillary who had tears in her eyes. Hearing her admit that she could have loved Honi hurt, but also sent a chill of panic up his spine. Not for the first time he realized he truly could have lost her forever. Looking over at Embry he swallowed thickly.

Hillary subconsciously tugged Jake's hand into her own as she listened to Kahale assure her that he knew that she never meant to hurt his brother. He also told her that she had been up front with them from the first meeting that she wasn't looking for a relationship and would be returning home. She had told people that her relationship status was complicated and she didn't want to make it worse. Eventually over time she had tried dating, other people not Honi.

"Are you alright?" Hillary asked Jake.

He nodded, but couldn't seem to form the words to reply. She could feel that his emotions were all over the place. His heart was racing and her own sped up to match each beat in time.

"Jake," she said softly, "you've got to take a breath and calm down. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not ever going to choose anyone else. You're it for me, you already know that."

He plucked her up from her seat and pulled her onto his lap, burying his face in her hair. His arms trembled slightly around her. There was a very important jewelry box at home and an even more important question he needed to ask her and soon. However, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a significant bracelet. He had worked on it at night in their future home as he thought about their life and future together. He finished it last night in the guest room and decided that he should give it to her.

Pulling back he looked down at his little mate and smiled. Tugging her wrist up with one hand he brought the bracelet up with the other and looked into her eyes for acceptance. Hillary's breath caught seeing the woven and intricately braided bracelet. There were carved beads and charms woven into it, the most prominent being a carved wooden wolf.

"Will you accept this," he asked gruffly.

"I accept this," she said with emotions swirling in her eyes, "and you."

That one phrase added was it for him. His lips crashed down to hers as soon as the bracelet was attached. In the background he heard his sister and Embry explaining the significance of it to the others. Eventually everything else dropped away and there was only the two of them. He felt heat pooling low in his belly and pulled back. It wasn't the time or place.

"Thank you," he said thickly.

"Congratulations!" Rebecca said launching herself to hug the pair.

They weren't engaged, but they were as good as. Kahale grinned and clapped Jake on the back. Embry winked at his pack mate and looked down at Alani shyly. He too would eventually be giving his mate a similar token.

Later that evening Kahale and Chelsea left, once again congratulating Hillary and Jacob. Hillary tugged Jacob back down towards the beach, giving Alani and Embry time alone as well. Jacob sat in the sand and tugged Hillary to sit in between his legs with his arms wrapped around her waist. They sat in silence as they watched the waves rolling to the shore. The sun slowly crossed the sky and they felt content and connected, they felt peace.

"I love you, Jake," Hillary said leaning her head back on his chest while looking up at him.

"I love you too, Hillary, more than you will ever know. I will spend the rest of our lives showing you," he said before leaning down to kiss her.

They sat on the beach until Jake heard Rebecca calling them to come up for dinner. He stood and swung Hillary up in his arms and carried her cradled to his chest back up the path towards his sister's home. Coming to Hawaii was turning out to be one the best decisions he had ever made. Now that he had Hillary, he would never let her go.

Their time in Hawaii passed in a blur. Hillary and Alani took them everywhere they could think of, but also made time to spend with Rebecca and Michael. It was fun and thrilling, but Jacob and Embry knew that they needed to go home. As much as they would love to stay they needed to get back to La Push. Hillary helped them to book their return flight with her. Alani tearfully said good bye to the trio.

Rebecca and Michael promised they would be in La Push for Christmas and offered their home to stay in whenever they returned to Hawaii. Rebecca held Hillary close and smoothed her hair down.

"I'm glad you came," Rebecca said with a smile.

"I am too," Hillary said with a grin. "Thank you both, for everything."

With one last hug, Hillary tugged Embry and Jake towards their terminal. Each of them were checking a large piece of luggage with Alani's belongings with them. Embry offered to store her things at his apartment for her. She shyly accepted and kissed him before he had left. Just six more months until she would be in La Push and at his side again.

Hillary sat sandwiched between the large men on the flight home. Jake lifted the armrest between their seats and tugged her against his side. Soon they were in air and on their way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**(This chapter is the reason the story has it's rating (M), you've been warned )**

The return from Hawaii was bittersweet for Hillary, Jacob, and Embry. Not long after they returned home, they were all immediately swamped with work and thrown back into the grueling pace of meeting deadlines before the Christmas holiday. Hillary spent most of her days working with the tribal elders getting the online business finalized selling authentic handcrafted native wares. She helped push through the paperwork and insurance issues and it would be up and running before the New Year.

In her evenings she spent at the house Jake and the pack were pushing to finish the remodeling and restoration of the house. Most of the rooms were redone, but there were some last minute cosmetic things that Hillary and Jake would have to do one their own. They had refinished all of the floors, opened up walls, added built-ins, re-done the bathrooms and kitchen. All in all the house looked nearly finished. In the little spare time that they had Hillary and Jake were making trips to furnish their home little by little.

Embry talked to Alani nearly daily. For him the separation was difficult, but he counted down the days until he would see her again, until she would be moving to La Push. Even though their relationship was long distance, it was quickly developing into a very deep and meaningful connection. Alani had admitted to Hillary that she was quickly falling for the quiet and shy man that was her wolf.

Jacob had made sure that he checked in with Hillary regularly. The scare of her going to Hawaii without him seemed to have gotten his head on straight. Since he had given her the promise bracelet, he had taken to kissing her wrist every time that he saw her. He took her out to dinner and spent as much time with her as possible. He wouldn't lose her again, couldn't lose her again and he told Hillary as much.

It had been amazing to Hillary just how quickly the past three weeks had gone. In just a few short days it would be Christmas, the first Christmas since she had returned home. So much had changed since she came home from Hawaii. She and Jake had reconnected on a much deeper level than they had ever. Their ties of friendship had steadily rekindled over the months since she had been home. However, there was a distinct change. It started subtly at first, but over time the less than platonic feelings they had for one another grew stronger by day, especially since Hawaii. He could send her heart racing just entering a room or catching her eye with one of his heated looks.

Hillary shook herself from her thoughts of how quickly time was passing as she was juggling grocery bags and her purse trying to get the door of her soon to be home open. She could see that the lights were off, so Jake was probably still at the garage. After struggling to balance her purchases, she finally got the door open and made her way into the kitchen.

She put the groceries down on the island in the center of the remodeled kitchen and began putting away the groceries that she wouldn't need for dinner. Pulling out a large stock pot, she put it on the burner and began to boil water for pasta. Turning towards her right she preheated the double ovens she had installed. She decided that if she would be feeding a pack of wolves, she'd need the right equipment to do so.

For dinner she planned on making pasta, meatballs, fresh bread and a salad, not that any of the boys ever ate much of it. Chuckling to herself she flicked on the radio and began making the meatballs and putting them on the trays. She washed her hands and began making the dough for fresh bread while the water was slowly coming to a boil.

Hillary turned and bit back a scream to find Jake leaning against the arched opening to the kitchen. He had clearly recently cleaned up from work judging by the damp hair and fresh set of clothing. He pushed from the arch and padded across the kitchen almost stalking towards her with a heated look in his eyes. Caging her in against the counter he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, growling softly.

"Do you have any idea how good it is to come home to you?" he asked gruffly. "I could get used to this, Hillary."

"So could I," she said softly playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Move in," he said suddenly. "No, just hear me out. You can have your own room until we're ready, but move in Hillary. This is your home too."

Hillary looked up at him and a slow smile spread across her face. She nodded with a grin and laughing when he lifted her and spun her around. Setting her down slowly, she slid down the front of his body causing them both to groan. Jake tugged her against him and kissed her again deeply, nipping at her bottom lip.

Hillary jolted back when the timer for the oven went off. She tossed the oven mitts a Jake and turned to stir the pasta and sauce on the stove. Jake pulled the meatballs from the oven and looked at her in question. She had made four cookie sheets full of them and four loaves of fresh bread, plus six boxes of pasta.

"Well I figured it wouldn't just be us for dinner tonight," she said with a shrug. "Besides, the pack comes here, so left overs won't go to waste."

Jake dropped a kiss on her brow and poured the large stock pot of pasta into the colander to strain out the water. By the time she had mixed in the sauce and grated the parmesan cheese, members of the pack were arriving. Embry and Quil were first, followed by Seth, Brady and Collin. Leah was spending the evening with her mom and Paul and Jared were eating with their imprints, per usual. Sam had been spending more and more time with Emily at home recently. He would soon stop phasing.

Hillary gaged the amount of food she made against the six large shape shifting wolves in her kitchen and nodded. She concluded that it should be enough, but next time she'd make a loaf of bread for each. Turning to grab the plates, she was gently nudged away by Embry, who passed her to Quil. She was gently pushed into one of the chairs of their newly acquired dining room set and Jake brought her a plate. She wasn't quite sure what to think of it.

"What you said at the bonfire really stuck with us," Quil murmured, answering her unasked question.

"We don't ever want any of the imprints to feel like that they have to do anything for us," Seth said softly. "Just being there for whatever pack mate, just existing is enough. We shouldn't expect to be fed and waited on."

"I didn't mean it like that guys," Hillary said sternly. "I don't mind cooking and I love doing something to give back for everything that you do. I just couldn't do it for three meals a day; it's a lot of work."

"We know Hillary," Jake said sitting beside her with his own plate. "But they're right. It was that way with Emily because that's how she let it be and wanted it to be. You, however, have a full time job. It wouldn't be right to expect you to do that and then come feed the masses every day for every meal."

"I still didn't mean what I said that night to upset any of you," she argued. "I don't want any of you to think that you're a burden, ever. I was cooking dinner anyways, I just had to make a bit extra."

"All the same Hillary," Embry said, "we don't mind helping. I know for a fact you made most of this from scratch or by hand." He pointed to the fresh loaves of bread.

Hillary shrugged with a grin and began eating. Everyone else ate and laughed. It had been a busy three weeks for all of them. They only had a few more days to push through before most of them were off until the New Year. They were sitting around laughing when there was a knock at the front door.

Hillary stood and went to answer the door with Jake following closely behind. It wasn't often people knocked; most people visiting their rather remote home were pack or family members. Hillary opened the door and squealed. Alani grinned and opened her arms. Hillary threw her arms around her and pulled her into the house. By now the rest of the pack had come to see what the commotion was.

"When did you get here?" Hillary demanded hugging her friend. "I thought your flight wasn't until tomorrow and I was going to get you then?"

"What?" asked a shocked Embry who had pushed forward to stand beside his imprint. "I thought you weren't coming until spring break?"

"Merry Christmas," Alani said with a grin. "Hillary's gift to both of us was to fly me out."

Embry tugged Alani against his larger frame and kissed her deeply. The pack wolf whistled and cheered him on. Embry was the shy quiet one, so it was amusing to them to see this side of him. They pulled back blushing at the pack.

"Thank you," Embry said to Hillary.

Jake looked down at Hillary who laughed. She winked and tugged Alani's bags into the foyer. Glancing at Jake she looked down at the bags.

"Well," she looked at him, "I hope you don't mind two females invading your space suddenly. I'll have to get my stuff from my parents' house, but we can do that in the morning."

"You're moving in?" Quil asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling up at Jake. "I guess I'm moving in for Christmas."

"Really?" Jake asked running his large hand over her hair. "You're certain?"

"Yes," she replied looking him in the eye.

Hillary tugged Alani out of Embry's arms and gave her a tour of the house. They laughed and joked as they went. The pack hung back and let the girls talk. Embry hauled her bags up to the spare guest room, while the others were packing up left overs and cleaning up after dinner.

"Hillary," Alani said sitting on the guest bed. "This is exactly the house you said you've always wanted."

"I know," she answered softly. "I don't know how he knew, but this is the home I always imagined that I would have."

They left the room and went down to the large family room to join the rest of the group. Jake had purchased a large screen television for the room and Hillary had picked out the very large sectional and reading chairs. She and Alani moved towards their imprints and crawled into their laps as they watched Quil and Seth play whatever game console they had hooked up. Hillary had often played with them when they were younger, but hadn't in years.

"Are you staying tonight?" Jake murmured into her ear.

Hillary nodded tiredly, lulled by the steady thud of his heart beat. His warmth enveloped her and she felt safe and at peace. She heard him talking to someone on the phone and passed the phone to Alani. She tried to retain hold of her consciousness, but she drifted.

Sometime later she found herself tucked into the large California King sized bed in the master bedroom. The pillow and blankets had the same woodsy smell that Jake had. Feeling around she realized she was in the bed alone. Sighing she stretched tiredly and padded softly from the bed towards the dresser. She was uncomfortable in her dress slacks and blouse. Tugging off her work clothes, she pulled on one of Jake's t-shirts which fell to her knees.

Placing her dirty clothes on the chair in the corner of the room, she quietly made her way back down stairs to find Embry and Jake sprawled out on the sectional. Jake's head lifted as she came into the room and he sat up as she came closer. Her breath caught in her thought when she saw the look in his eye as he drank in the sight of her in his clothes.

"I thought you were sleeping," his voice rumbled in his chest.

Embry chuckled wickedly, knowing exactly what his pack mate was thinking. He stretched and pecked Hillary on the cheek, ignoring Jakes growl as he made his way out the back to take over on patrol.

"I was asleep, but I woke up disoriented," Hillary said softly. "I should call my parents to let them know I'm here."

"I already did," Jake said giving her a heated look. "You should be in bed, Hillary."

His voice was wreaking havoc on her system. Heat was pooling in her belly and butterflies were fluttering. She was sure that he could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she watched his eyes grow darker and his breathing become labored.

"Jake," she whispered hoarsely.

Jake reached out and tugged her into his lap. He just held her there as his limbs trembled with years of pent up need. He wouldn't rush her now. Breathing her in, his heart pounded in sync with hers as they sat in silence.

"You should head back up to bed, Hillary," Jake said softly against her ear, his hot breath fanning her neck.

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed or room, Jake," she said in exasperation. "Come to bed."

His entire body stilled at her words. Not quite sure he heard her right, he looked down at her. She met his gaze with a soft smile.

"Jake, come up to _our_ room and go to bed," she said firmly.

"Our room?" he asked thickly. "You're sure."

"Our room," she nodded. "We're both tired and the bed is massive, Jacob. I trust you."

He swallowed thickly and stood with her in his arms. He dropped a kiss on her brow and walked towards the stairs up to the master bedroom. Walking quietly so as not to wake Alani in the room down the hall, he entered the master bedroom and flicked on the light. He deposited Hillary gently on the bed and sat beside her.

She reached over and took his larger hand into her own. He looked over at her and watched her carefully before lifting his other hand to cup her cheek. She realized that he was nervous and scared. Lifting on her knees she reached over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Jake, I want to start our life her together," she said softly. "I don't want or need a separate bedroom. Sure, it will take time for us to adjust and get to know each other, but I want this to work."

"It's not too soon?" he asked carefully. "I don't want you to feel rushed or like you have to do anything."

"Hush you silly man," she said and she drew him to lie back beside her. "Just because we're going to live together doesn't mean we're going to jump into anything. We'll let things progress at their own pace and go from there."

"I just want you to be happy, Hillary," he said quietly. "I'll do whatever it is that you want or need me to, but I need you to be happy."

"Jake," she murmured against his side, "can't you see that I am? If I wasn't happy I wouldn't be here. This is what I want, what I need to be happy."

He pulled them both more fully up on the bed and to the pillows. Hillary moved to snuggle against his side as Jake pulled a light blanket up over them. She grinned realizing that he left the majority of the other blankets at the bottom of the bed. She giggled a little, knowing that he didn't really need the blankets at all, but was using one for her benefit.

Sighing softly, she drifted asleep with his arms around her middle. He was pressed against her, holding her firmly but gently against his chest. She slept more soundly than she had in a very long time that night, they both had.

Hillary woke up shivering. Rolling over she found the imprint of Jake on his pillow, but he wasn't in the bed. Yawning widely, she stretched and dug in his dresser to grab a pair of his sweat pants. She went into the master bathroom and turned on the shower. She realized she would just have to make do with his soaps and shampoo as well as his clothing until she got to her parents' house to start packing and moving.

Fifteen minutes later she was showered and dressed in just his shirt and sweats. She walked softly down the stairs to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was still only six in the morning. Shrugging she started pulling out the cartons of eggs to make breakfast.

Jake entered the house and could tell immediately that Hillary was up. He walked into the kitchen from checking in with the pack and stopped in his tracks. She was still wearing his clothes, but now her hair was damp. His heart lurched seeing her here, before he could stop himself he crossed her room and stepped behind her. With his warm hands on her hips he tugged her back and nipped at the junction of her neck and shoulder before soothing it with a kiss. His chuckled rumbled deeply in his chest when she squeaked and then groaned in reaction. His shirt had slid low exposing one shoulder to which he pressed his lips to.

"Good morning," he rasped against her shoulder.

"Good morning," she replied turning to kiss him. "How much should I make?"

"Just worry about you and Alani," he replied. "The elders want you take the rest of this week for the move and to spend time with your friends and family. I think you should, Hillary. You're tired."

"I had already planned on taking today," she answered. "I guess taking the last two days as well won't hurt."

He stood with his arms around her and breathed her in. His scent was all over her now. He hadn't claimed or marked her yet, but contact and his bath products now masked most of her scent. It was alluring, almost more than seeing her in his clothes. He hands flexed on her hips as he came to the realization that she was _only_ wearing his clothes at the moment.

"When you're done eating we should go to your parents' house and start getting your things to bring here," he said hoarsely. "Not that I don't love seeing you in my clothes, but damn Hillary. You're killing me here."

She chuckled throatily and turned in his arms after shutting off the burner. Running her hands up over his muscled chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down for a deep kiss. She playfully nipped at his bottom lip and gasped when he tugged her flush against him. There was no masking the effect she was having on him, or the shiver that ran down her spine in response.

"You're playing with fire," he murmured against her lips when he pulled back.

"But it's a good burn," she gasped as he found the spot on the crook of her neck again.

Hillary sagged against him in response and pressed her chest against him, molding her body to his. His arms banded around her tiny waist as he stepped away from the hot stove and backed her up against the counter. With her arms firmly around his neck her reached down and tugged the back of her thighs up around his waist, cupping her bottom in his large hot hands. His nose brushed hers as he turned to kiss her firmly and deeply. They lost themselves in one another.

"Holy shit!" Seth said startling them apart.

Hillary blurrily glanced over Jake's shoulder to find most of the pack staring with wide eyes. She looked back to find Jake staring down at her with a smirk. She smacked him playfully.

"So much for super wolfie hearing, Jake," she scolded causing him and the pack to laugh.

Hillary nudged him to move, but he stood firmly in place. She glanced up at him but realized that he was trying to compose himself and control his body's reaction. Snorting softly, she slid from the counter, though she wasn't sure how she ended up there. Looking at the expectant pack and the eggs in the pan she rolled her eyes and started pulling out more food. Jake went to protest, but she waved him off.

Alani came down the stairs half awake, not realizing that she was walking into the kitchen with most of the pack there. Hillary probably should have warned her friend the night before about them. She and Alani were used to warm humid nights in Hawaii therefore most of their night clothes were more suited for that climate. Alani stumbled into the kitchen in a small pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She saw the pack and glanced over to Hillary who was smirking.

"You could have warned me," Alani accused her.

"Hey at least you have your own clothes," Hillary said laughing. "I had to borrow."

"Hillary, I have clothes in my bag that will fit you," Alani said slyly.

"Right like I was going to stumble into your room at one in the morning and ask for something to wear," Hillary snorted. "I just raided Jake's dresser."

"You still could have warned me," Alani scowled.

"At least it's the cotton ones. Embry, Kim, and Jared invaded my room the day after I got home and I was wearing the satin one you got me," Hillary said causing Jake to make a choking sound from behind her.

Quil winked playfully, "Yeah we all got an eyeful of that Hillary."

Jake growled at him and glanced down at Hillary swallowing largely, remembering exactly what she was talking about. Swearing softly, he ran a hand roughly through his hair and tried to control his thoughts. She was killing him, first in his clothes, and now with the image of her with all that bare skin and satin.

Hillary flushed deeply and turned to continue making breakfast. Alani stepped to help her. They worked in tandem to get a heaping pile of breakfast to dole out to the pack. Hillary and Alani took plates first, and then it was every man or wolf for themselves.

After breakfast Hillary and Alani were playfully shoved towards the stairs as younger members of the pack were on clean up duty. The girls quickly changed and met with the pack back in the family room. Hillary and Alani would be going to Hillary's parents' house to start pack and the pack would be helping to move her in. She already spent most of her time at the house now, she usually only slept at home. Her parents hadn't put up a fight when she told them on the phone, which she found odd and slightly suspicious, but she counted her blessings.

Over the course of the next three days leading up to Christmas, Hillary was packed, moved, and unpacked into the house she now called home with Jacob Black. She promised to spend Christmas morning with her parents when she got up in the morning. She had also driven with Rachel to pick up Rebecca and Michael from the airport. It was great to see them again and even more wonderful to watch the tearful and heartfelt family reunion. Billy had tears of joy to have all of his children under the same roof, even if it was just for a visit.

Alani split her time between Hillary and Embry. Embry was over the moon that she was here and spent every moment that he could with her. He kept thanking Hillary for her gift, saying that he wasn't sure how he could properly thank her.

Hillary laughed quietly to herself, tucking the gifts she had bought the pack under the tree in the family room. She had gone to a leather craftsman on the south border of La Push and ordered leather straps with small pouches to be crafted with the same tribal symbol that they all had tattooed on their shoulders. She figured they could carry it with them and use it to strap their clothing on their legs when they ran. She had brought back gifts from Hawaii for her parents. For Jake however she had started putting together a scrapbook for him with the help of his family and pack. It was hard to keep the secret and she hoped that he liked it.

It was Christmas Eve and Alani was staying with Embry for the night. Jake was due back from patrol any time now. She had steak in the oven and seasoned potatoes and vegetables. She knew it was one of his favorites. Putting the oven on warm, she turned to make sure she had everything packed to bring to her parents' house in the morning. She baked a couple of pies to bring to their house, a few to bring to the Uleys', and a couple to bring to Jake's family.

Padding quietly to the family room she sat in one of the over-stuffed reading chairs looking at the Christmas lights in silence. There was always something peaceful and soothing about watching the lights. Even as a child she would sit below the tree. Their tree was a mix of ornaments from their childhood, one that were given to them by their parents, and some they bought together.

Looking around she realized that they had made this their home. Reaching to grab her cup of eggnog off of the table she sipped the sugary drink and sighed. She had missed Christmases in La Push. A thin layer of snow blanketed the ground and it was cold. Before the New Year they were set to get another foot of snow.

The back door opened and Jake entered the house. He found the kitchen empty, but his stomach rumbled appreciatively at the smell of dinner. He walked into the family room and found Hillary sitting quietly. His breath caught as he watched the lights of the tree reflect in her eyes and the peaceful look settle on her face. She took his breath away time and again. He loved her with every fiber of his being and he knew that tonight would be the night.

Clearing his throat he walked towards Hillary and drew her up for a kiss. He led her to the dining room and went to plate the food that she had prepared for them. She smiled in thanks as he handed her the plate he grabbed her. They chatted quietly eating and laughing together. Jake reached over and held her hand as they ate.

When they were done they cleaned up from the meal together and retreated to the living room. Jake went upstairs to shower and change and came back fidgety. Hillary tugged him on the couch beside her and snuggled in as he turned towards her. She noticed his posture and looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Jake is everything okay?"

"It's fine," he mumbled sliding off of the couch to sit on the ottoman in font of Hillary.

Hillary looked at him and was worried. He never looked to unsure of himself and never looked this nervous before. She hadn't seen him look this nervous since he begged her to talk to him that day on the beach. Sitting forward on the couch she positioned herself in front of him, looking up at him in confusion. She watched as he swallowed thickly, drawing himself together.

"Hillary," he began earnestly, "you know that you are my entire world. You're it for me. I love you with every fiber of my being. I can't live my life without you. I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am that you came back home, came back to me." He paused and drew a ragged breath. Not taking his eyes off of her he dropped to his knees before her and drew a black velvet box from his pocket. "I don't need anything else in this world, but you. I will spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me Hilary? Will you let me spend the rest of our lives loving you?"

Hillary had tears pouring down her cheeks and she laughed and threw herself into his arms. She choked and couldn't find the words, but nodded into his chest. She felt him kiss her while drawing her left hand up and something cool slide onto her ring finger. She drew back and looked down at the golden band with the solitaire diamond winking in the lights.

"I love you, Jacob Ephraim Black," she murmured against his lips.

Jake lost himself in her, pulling her flush against him and kissed her with everything that he had leaving them both breathless. Standing he lifted her in his arms and made his way towards the stairs and up to their bedroom, kissing her and murmuring to her along the way.

They fumbled with each other's clothing as they made their way to the bed, kissing and caressing along the way. By the time they made it to the bed they were both trembling with need and love. They were kneeling in the center of their bed stroking, touching, kissing anywhere they could reach.

Jake groaned and hissed as she ran her hands over him and nipped. Hillary whimpered and sighed as he touched her. She sighed his name as her breath caught when his hands went lower and his mouth followed. Jake swore as her hands mimicked his, his eyes rolled back when she found him, exploring and caressing him. His breath hitched and he pulled her hands away before it finished before it had even started. He fought for control, he felt the wolf in him rise and the urge to claim and mark his mate swamped him. He urged his hands to be gentle, he wouldn't mess this up for either of them. Focusing on the woman in front of him, he followed his instincts.

Hillary saw stars as he brought her to her first peak and urged her to her second before she found herself on her back with him rising above her. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders as she cradled him between her smooth, trembling thighs. He locked his hands with hers, lacing their fingers together as he nudged forward gently. He caught her lips with his own as he sank into her warm heat fully and groaned against her lips at the feeling.

Hillary tensed and held his hands tightly. She was staring at him and she saw his stomach muscle tense and flex as he held still, waiting for her to adjust to him. Experimentally she shifted her hips and she saw him tremble and his eyes shoot to hers. There she found such a look of love, her breath caught. She leaned up and met his lips for a kiss as he began to move. She sighed into his mouth as she let the sensations shocking her body take over.

Jake's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when she moved. He fought the urge to thrust as he waited for her to let him know that she was ready. When he caught her eye he moved, they moved together. He swore his heart stuttered when she looked at him with such a look of love. He never thought that he would get to see that look from her. He still didn't think that he deserved such a look from her, but he would spend the rest of their loves trying.

Their movements picked up in pace as they were racing towards something they couldn't quite grasp yet. Hillary felt her stomach tighten and heat pooling and she lifted her legs and locked them around Jake's waist. He shifted deeper with the move causing both of them to groan. Jake swore and tried to fight his wolf, but the instinct to mark his mate was strong. He felt her body begin to tremble as he felt his own body begin to tighten. Dropping his head to the crook of her shoulder he felt her breath hitch as he nuzzled and nipped. When he sank his teeth in it sent them both tumbling over the edge.

Sometime later they were curled up in the tangled bed sheets wrapped around one another. Jake looked down at his drowsy mate and winced slightly at the bruised mark on her shoulder. It was slightly scabbed and might scar, but there was nothing that he could do about that now, he just hoped that she wasn't mad at him. Looking her over her noticed she had some slight discomfort. He extracted himself from her and padded to the bathroom to run a bath for her. When he was certain the bath was full enough and warm enough he walked over to the bed and scooped her up in his arms.

"Jake!" she exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing?"

"You should soak so you aren't too sore," he admitted softly.

"We need sleep," she said tiredly.

"We will," he said with a grin, "after you soak."

Hillary laughed and kissed his jaw as he carried her into the waiting bath. One of the things she had wanted upgraded was a large soaking tub in the master bath, something that she realized she was very grateful for. Jacob stepped into the tub with her in his arms and sank down. He sat back with her between his legs and situated her to gently ease her into the water.

Hillary leaned back against his chest and looked down at the ring that winked in the light of the bathroom. Jacob lifted her hand and gently kissed the ring there. He grabbed a wash cloth and poured some of her bath wash onto it and lathered it over her skin with such care that tears stung her eyes.

"I love you, Jake," she murmured tiredly. "More than I think you know."

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head as he gently washed his mate. Thanking the spirits and his ancestors and all of the gods for the blessing of his mate, he rinsed her and gently lifted her from the tub. Standing her carefully on the bathmat, he drained the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy towel to dry her off. Once she was dry he carefully lifted her again and carried her to the bed and gently laid her on the mattress before climbing in behind her. They both drifted off to sleep quickly.

Christmas morning dawned with a snow storm that had started in the early hours of the morning. Jake pulled Hillary closer to his chest and cradled her against him snuggly. Looking down at her features, he traced each of them closely, committing them to memory. He dropped a kiss on her brow and inhaled her scent deeply. He knew that they would have to get up soon. Despite the storm they needed to visit their families and the pack.

"Love," he murmured against her temple. "Hillary, we need to get up soon."

"Hmm," she mumbled and burrowed into his chest.

"We need to get up Hillary," he said softly. "Believe me there is nothing I would love more, than to spend the rest of our lives in bed together, but we really need to go. We are supposed to be at your parents' house in an hour."

Hillary blinked up at him and blushed. Her heart raced as everything from last night came back to her. Glancing down at her left hand on his chest, her new ring winked in the low light of their room. Jake drew her hand up and kissed it, before repeating the action and drawing her right wrist up and kissing where his bracelet rested.

"Good morning," she whispered softly. "Merry Christmas, Jake."

"Merry Christmas, Hillary," he replied nuzzling the mark on her shoulder.

"We really need to get up," she groaned.

Sighing and pouting playfully, he drew her up and pressed her naked chest to his own. He kissed her deeply before drawing back with a wink. He got out of bed and made his way to the master bath bare as the day he was born with no shame. Hillary stretched and winced slightly.

She scooted off the bed and dug in her dresser for clothes to wear for the day. A black pair of leggings with a deep wine colored tunic sweater and black leg warmers were quickly tugged on before Jake came out of the bathroom. She caught sight of a the love bites and a couple of bruises from when things got a bit intense and didn't want to see them just yet. Hillary knew that he would be upset and worried that he had hurt her or been too rough and really didn't want their relationship to back track.

Jake entered back into their room and walked over to his own dresser to grab clothes. Throwing on dark jeans and a long sleeve button up he glanced over at her with a smile. Pulling her to his chest gently, he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Hi," he whispered, smiling at her.

"Hi," she replied. "We should go before they come searching for us."

Jake led her back down stairs and threw together something to eat quickly. Hillary was putting the presents to bring with them in large tote bags. They ate in a comfortable, companionable silence in the kitchen, stealing glances at one another and holding hands. Hillary picked up the kitchen while Jake brought their presents and the pies out to Hillary's car.

Jake came back in to find Hillary in the family room smiling holding out two packages to him. He crossed the room and pulled out a small package from under the tree for her. She tried to protest, holding her left hand up, but he wouldn't hear any of it. Rolling her eyes, she accepted the small package with a smile.

Jake was touched to find the scrapbook. He hadn't seen some of the photos in there before and was touched that she had gone to such trouble to make this for him. When he opened the leather strap and pouch from her he grinned and winked.

Hillary opened the small box with trembling hands. Her engagement ring was already too much, he didn't need to give her more! She couldn't help the gasp that she let out when she finally opened the gift. It was a small hand carved wooden trinket box. When she opened it, inside was a delicate necklace with a teardrop diamond winking in the light of their Christmas tree.

"Jake!" she gasped. "This is too much! Did you carve this box? It's beautiful. My ring was more than enough, thank you!"

"Yeah I carved the box. The necklace was mom's so it didn't cost anything," he said mistily. "Dad wanted me to give it you. He gave it to mom for their first Christmas together."

"Oh, Jacob," she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him softly. "Thank you."

They kissed for a little while longer before Jacob bundled her up and ushered her to the car. They made their way to her parents' house first. He mother was thrilled at their engagement and her father was stoic and resigned. Her grandmother nodded with a wrinkly grin. They ate a light brunch before making their way to Billy's.

At the Black residence it was a joyful affair. They were thrilled at Jake and Hillary's engagement, but theirs wasn't the only good news. Rebecca and Michael announced that they were expecting their first child, sending Billy over the moon with joy. Rachel and Paul grinned good naturedly, waving off the joking comments of marriage and children. Neither were in a rush, but both were thrilled for their family.

Their last stop of the day was the Uleys'. Hillary was passed from pack member to pack member and given hugs and kisses. Alani winked and grinned at her friend and held up her wrist showing Hillary a very similar, yet unique bracelet. Embry hovered at her side, subconsciously touching her frequently as if to make sure that she was still there. Hillary smiled in the kitchen with the other imprints as they prepared the meal for dinner. Emily was beaming happily and hugged both Alani and Hillary often as she bustled around her kitchen.

The only damper on the day was Leah's attitude. She sat in the living room in the corner brooding. She refused to go into the kitchen and be with the imprints. As far as she was concerned wolfing out and imprinting had ruined her life. It was hard for her to be around the others, especially when they were all so happy and content with their lives.

Hillary watched Leah carefully and quietly throughout the evening. Her heart hurt for the older girl. Leah put on a smile and thanked Hillary for her gift when she opened it. She had gotten her a little extra something in the pouch. She had made the lone she wolf a friendship bracelet that she had spent hours weaving and selecting specific beads and charms for. Leah had gone so far as to hug the younger girl causing the room to go silent.

Hillary shrugged and watched in concern as Leah left shortly after. Emily sat tearfully beside Sam, who looked like he had been sucker punched. Glancing to her side she saw that Jake was watching the door in concern. When he went to leave, she waved him off and moved to follow Leah outside.

"You didn't have to come out here," Leah said tiredly. "Go back inside before you catch cold."

"I'm fine," Hillary said coming to stand beside her.

"I'm fine," Leah said sharply.

"Out of everyone I think you can be honest with me," Hillary said softly. "You aren't fine and I honestly can't blame you for it. You're in pain and even though you try to hide it and push everyone away, Leah it won't make it go away."

"I just want to leave," Leah whispered hoarsely. "I would have gotten over it if I could have left like I had planned. Now I'm stuck here like some pathetic ex-girlfriend that can't let go. It hurts."

Hillary carefully wrapped her arms around the taller girl and felt her tremble. She could feel the hot tears on her shoulder as Leah finally let the flood gates open. She tried to console her, but eventually just kept telling her to let it all out and that it would be alright.

"I swear to you, Leah, I will help any way that I can," she told her strongly. "This is destroying you and I won't let this happen any longer. If you want to leave, then we will figure something out."

"Thank you," Leah whispered hoarsely. "No one else understands."

Hillary snorted, "They're men and their perfect imprints. Of course they wouldn't understand what you're going through. I'm not defending him or her, but they did try to fight it and you and I both know that. But it is unfair of anyone to expect you to have to witness the life that you were promised being lived out by someone else, even if it was out of their control."

Leah sighed and nodded. She knew what Hillary said was true. Deep down she always knew, but it didn't make it any easier. It also didn't make it easier with Sam constantly in her head. It didn't help seeing them together in person, or in his memories. It didn't help that Emily for all she tried, went along pretending they were best friends and nothing had changed, when everything had changed. Hillary was right. Emily was living the life that she and Sam had planned and she just needed to get away.

Jake stepped out onto the porch quietly. The whole pack heard the entire conversation and even though Emily couldn't hear it, she could tell by Sam's reaction what was being said. She stood and went to their room silently and closed the door, leaving Sam and the rest of the pack to eavesdrop. Most of them felt ashamed. They all gave Leah a hard time and even though she was a bitch, she had a reason for it.

Sam looked ill. He had never wanted to hurt Leah. Part of him still and always would love her. Leah being a wolf just made it all harder. No one knew that Leah had been planning to leave until they heard her talking the Hillary. Hot tears stung his eyes when he realized that she was stuck and he was still hurting her even if he couldn't control it. He dropped his head into his hands as he watched Jake go outside.

"Hey," Jake said softly. "Why don't you stop by our house later, Leah? We can try to figure something out. Don't get defensive, please."

"I don't want pity," she snapped.

"I don't pity you," he said sharply; every bit the Alpha that he was. "I want to help because I'm your Alpha and when someone in the pack hurts, we all do. You didn't ask for this. None of us asked for this. But I can try to make this right to you somehow, Leah. I saw the pain I cause Hillary, and while it's not the same, I don't want to see someone else I care about go through that."

Leah nodded and swallowed thickly. "I need to run, but I will stop by later," she said. "For what it's worth Jacob, I think you're a great Alpha. Thank you."

Jake and Hillary stood on the porch and watched her jog into the woods. He pulled her against him to ward off the chill of the night. It had stopped snowing around lunch time but it was cold. Running his hands up and down her spine he tried to warm her up.

"She hurts so much, Jake," Hillary said tearfully. "We have to do something, please. Can we at least try to convince the Council and Elders to let her go to college, even part time? She could phase less and spend some time away from here. She needs to heal."

"I know love," he murmured against her temple. "I'll talk to dad and see what we can do. You're right. This is something that should have been done long before now and unfair to her."

Hillary nodded into his chest and breathed in his scent. Sighing she pulled back to look up at him. She thanked the spirits, ancestors, and gods that she had him. Standing on her toes she reached up to kiss him. She danced out of his arms with a laugh when he went to deepen the kiss and went back into the house with him following.

The rest of the pack looked at her with sad expressions. She looked at them sternly and tried to stop herself from glaring at Sam. With her hands on her hips she looked at the pack and their imprints.

"You will listen to me carefully because I'm only going to tell you once," she said firmly. "You will be respectful and kind to Leah. I've witnessed how you talk to and treat her and I'm ashamed and appalled. You will apologize and you will be on your best behavior or so help me, I will have new fur throw rugs in my house. Do you hear me?" she hissed at them viciously.

Turning and glaring at the imprints she paused before addressing them. "You should have had her back and been on her side," she glared at them. "You will be kind to her. Imprinting is a blessing and a gift, I get that, but for once put yourself in her fucking shoes and get over yourselves. Sure she hasn't been sunshine and daisies, but do any of you really blame her?"

Emily cringed, but hung her head. Kim stared at Hillary with wide eyes. Rachel winked and nodded, at least she tried to talk to and get along with Leah. Claire wasn't present and there weren't any other imprints present as of yet.

"We all know my story," Hillary snarled. "I was a rejected imprint and I left so he could be happy with the person that he said he loved." Hillary glared at Emily especially, ignoring Sam's snarl and Jake's whimper. "There had to have been a better way of going about this, you know it and I know it. In the three years since I was gone I would have thought that you would have owned up and made peace with her by now. I guess I expected too much from you. I love you Emily, but I'm not really sure that I like you very much at the moment. You're a good person, but what you've done is pretty shitty."

She turned to find Sam trembling violently, trying to control himself. Jake and Paul stood and dragged him out of the house before he could phase or hurt anyone. Hillary looked around the room and found that no one would meet her eye. Goodness this wasn't how she had hoped this day was going to go. She heard the violent snarls and yips coming from the woods behind the house.

Hillary walked to the kitchen and grabbed her pie pans and walked back to the front room. She started packing up her and Jake's things as the others watched her in silence. Alani stood and began helping her in silence. She could feel her friend's curious glance and nodded towards the door. The pair walked to the car as Hillary gave her the abridged version of what happened. Alani looked towards the woods and then the house with a scowl.

Hillary laughed and threw her arm around her friend as they walked back to the house. She was glad there was someone else that was on team Leah's side. Embry, being Jake's Beta would listen to his Alpha and his mate. He met them at the door carrying the rest of their things and told them to wait while he started the cars to warm them up. One by one the pack walked up to her and mumbled apologies before leaving to head home. Hillary watched as Emily sat on the couch staring vacantly at the wall with tears running down her cheek. She felt a twist of guilt, but brushed it aside for the moment. She knew all the well the pain Leah was feeling and hoped that she could help her move past it.

Jake and Paul emerged from the woods tugging on their clothes. Sam was yanking up cut off shorts as he raced into the house ignoring Hillary and Alani on his way to Emily's side. He pulled her up into his arms and quietly walked down the hallway with her cradled against his chest. Jake ushered Hillary to her car, while Embry pulled Alani to his truck. Paul gave Rachel a piggy back to his truck and they all left to their homes for the night.

Hillary sat beside Jake and fidgeted in her seat. She really hadn't meant to go off on everyone tonight. However, seeing Leah so broken and vulnerable brought up everything that she felt and went through. Jake reached across the seat and snagged her hand in his own, spinning her engagement ring around on her finger.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely.

"Don't apologize, Jake," she said urgently. "Tonight had nothing to do with you or us. I'm sorry that I brought it up, but I couldn't stand seeing her like that anymore. Someone needed to say something on her behalf."

"I'm glad that you did," he said softly. "I should have said something sooner."

They spent the rest of their short car ride in silence. When they reached home, they grabbed their bags of presents and went into the house. Hillary brought everything into the family room and turned on a Christmas movie on the television. She padded up the stairs to tug on pajamas for the night as she heard Jake talking on the phone downstairs. Throwing her hair in a messy bun she went down stairs to find Leah standing awkwardly in the kitchen with Jake.

Hillary crossed the room and pulled her into a hug and tugged her into the family room. Jake brought in bowls of popcorn and other snacks and brought Hillary a throw blanket. Leah sighed and eventually relaxed sitting curled up next to Hillary. Jake sat on Hillary's other side and they sat in silence watching the movie.

"Thank you," Leah said softly. "I know I'm not the easiest person and I'll be the first to admit I'm a bitch."

"Leah, please stop," Hillary said. "We'll figure something out and work through this. I promise you, that everything will be alright. Maybe not today or even this year, but some day it will be alright and you will be okay."

Leah nodded, closing her eyes. Drawing a deep breath, she met the eyes of Jacob Black, her Alpha. He nodded to her solemnly.

"I spoke with dad early," he said surely. "The elders will discuss an idea that Hillary proposed and let us know. Hillary wants you to be able to go to college, even part time and be able to phase less. I agree and so does dad."

Leah shocked them both when she threw her arms around Hillary in a tight hug and burst into tears. She incoherently thanked them and babbled as she let Hillary rock her from side to side. Jake watched helplessly as a girl who was like his sister was comforted by his mate. He really didn't do well with crying women.

"So, Leah," Hillary said drawing back, "have you given thought to what you want to do?"

"I always wanted to go into nursing or healing like mom," she said shyly. "I don't want to get my hopes up, but I want to do something meaningful."

Hillary nodded with an encouraging grin, "Well you already do something meaningful, but I think it's wonderful."

Jake smiled and nodded as well. "We can talk to them tomorrow or the day after." He told them. "Dad is contacting them tomorrow morning and we can go from there."

Leah thanked them and left to go talk to her mother. She hugged Hillary and Jake one more time before leaving the house smiling. Hillary sighed and leaned back against Jakes chest.

"I love you," he whispered against the skin of her neck.

"I love you too, Jake," she said leaning back and looping her arms back around his neck.

He flicked off the television and scooped her up in his arms. Today had been a rollercoaster for them, but he couldn't be more proud of Hillary for how she stepped up as Alpha female and defended the lone she-wolf of the pack. He nipped the mark he gave her playfully and a growl rumbled in his chest went she gave a nip of her own against his chest. They raced up the stairs laughing and panting. All in all it was a great end to a wonderful Christmas together.


	8. Chapter 8

After Christmas came New Year's Eve, and after New Year's Eve the weeks and months began to slip by quickly. Hillary and Jake settled into life together easily and naturally. Their relationship was deeper than ever and they were connected on a whole new level, especially since Jacob had marked her. It was now the end of February and Hillary was exhausted. They all were really, but now things were starting to slow down and fall into a routine. Everyone was thriving and successful.

Hillary however was having an off day. In fact, her off day started yesterday when she went home from work sick throwing up. Today she had called out of work earlier and spent the morning in bed. Jacob had tucked her in and asked her if she wanted him to stay home too, but she waved him off. Squinting at the clock, Hillary dug herself out of the mound of blankets and stumbled to the bathroom to shower. She walked back to her room and changed into a pair of yoga pants and one of Jake's large t-shirts and walked down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Entering the kitchen she found Quil sitting at the counter with Seth rummaging in the refrigerator. They jolted and greeted her when she entered the room. Quil led her to the family room and gently pushed her to sit on the couch. He bundled her up and tucked her in while Seth brought her a sandwich and a cup of hot chocolate. Apparently Jake had asked them to keep an eye on her while he was at work.

Hillary went to take a bite of the sandwich and felt the bile rise in her throat. She shoved the plate aside and took off running for the bathroom. She didn't even have time to shut the door behind her before she lunged for the toilet heaving. Tears stung her eyes as she moaned pitifully hugging the toilet bowl.

Quil swore and stepped in the room behind her, holding her hair as he called for Seth to call Jake. He didn't know what to do to help her. None of the pack ever got sick anymore, so to see and hear Hillary not feeling well was alarming. They had been close as children and he still cared for her a great deal, but their relationship had changed over the years. She was obviously with Jake now and close to Embry because of his relationship with Alani. They were still friends, but it wasn't the same as it had been years ago.

Sighing he turned to reach into the linen closet to grab a wash cloth and wet it. He wrung out the excess water and gently wiped the cool cloth over her face and the back of her neck. Seth came into the doorway wringing his hands, telling Quil that Jake was on his way.

Hillary however was focused on not puking again. Good lord she hadn't felt this ill in she didn't even know how long. She had started feeling off last week, but she chalked it up to just being overworked and over tired. She had been tired for weeks, but yesterday she started to feel like it was more. She was sure that she was coming down with the flu or stomach bug that was going around the office. Just last week Old Quil left the Council meeting ill and Ms. Whitefield left the office two days prior with a stomach bug. She felt so ill at lunch time yesterday that she was sent home sick.

Hillary felt Quil move in to help and laid her head on the toilet pitifully. She felt him wipe her face and hair before gently lifting her from the floor and carry her to the family room. Seth had brought her plate of food and hot chocolate back into the kitchen. Her throat burned and tears stung her eyes. Quil sat on the ottoman in front of where he laid her on the couch. He felt her head to check her temperature, but she didn't feel warm, if anything her skin was cool and clammy.

Jake burst through the front door and his head snapped to where Hillary was laying on the couch. Quil stepped out of the way as Jake dropped in front of her. He checked her over for himself and looked at her in concern.

"What happened?" he asked Quil in a panicked voice.

"She came down and curled up on the couch," Seth said cautiously. "I brought her a sandwich and hot chocolate and then she took off running."

Jake turned to look at his mate and watched as she curled up. He took her hand in his own and brushed her hair from her face. Quil and Seth stood nearby shifting nervously as they watched their Alpha fret over his sick mate. They watched as Jake froze and stared at Hillary wide eyed.

Jake was holding her hand just listening to her breath and her heartrate. He ignored the sound of his pack mates standing nearby and froze. There was a rapid little pulsing sound, a fluttering sound from nearby. He looked around in confusion and leaned closer subconsciously. He paused when he figured the direction it was coming from and looked at Hillary in shock.

Moving his hand from her forehead and down to her abdomen, he looked at her wide-eyed. Her eyes flew open and met his. Surprise and understanding filled her eyes even as the tears began to falling.

"Hillary," he whispered her name reverently. The loving ache he felt leaking through into his voice.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Seth asked carefully.

Jake stilled and looked over at his pack mates, his brothers. He knew they weren't a threat to Hillary. They had helped her when he wasn't there. Rationally he knew this, but his wolf was rising to the surface and he fought for control.

"Jake!" Quil shouted sharply. "You need to step away from her, you can't phase. You're too close; you're going to hurt her!"

Jake snarled at his long-time friend and looked down at Hillary in concern. She looked at him with wide eyes and he shoved back from the couch. His breathing was rough as he fought for control.

"Get Leah," his rough voice barked out the order.

Seth ran from the room as Quil stepped to stand back in the archway of the room. It was clear to both males that their Alpha was in overdrive to protect his mate. A series of howls filled the air and padded feet pounded through the woods rapidly approaching. Seth entered the front door cautiously and stood beside Quil breathing heavily.

The rest of the pack entered, but Leah pushed forward and held her hands out in supplication as she approached. Jake stared down the rest of the males in his home. His body was rigid as he held firm on his control. He would not phase near Hillary. He nodded once to Leah and she approached Hillary cautiously.

In the months since Christmas the two women had become friends. Hillary helped Leah enter the community college out of Port Angeles and begin the road to nursing school. They had related to one another in a way the other imprints did not. Alani and Rachel were also a close part of their circle, but it was different. Sure Emily and Sam had a rough start, but Emily never had her love torn away from her or her heart broken.

Leah knelt in front of Hillary and looked her over carefully. Jake stood beside her, and tensed as Leah's eyes snapped to Hillary's abdomen. She looked over her shoulder at Jake and nodded with a slow smile.

"You'll need to have her checked by a doctor to have it confirmed," Leah said softly.

"What's wrong with Hillary?" Embry asked in concern. "Is she alright?"

Hillary subconsciously held her hands over her abdomen protectively and sat up gingerly. Leah grinned at her friend who smiled shakily. Jake knelt in front of her and kissed her bracelet on her wrist and then her engagement ring. He smiled up at her cautiously. Seeing her answering smile, he laughed and pulled her carefully into his arms.

"Jake?" Sam asked as he stepped into the room. "Is everything alright? I heard the call."

Jake sat on the couch and gently pulled Hillary onto his lap. He looked over at his pack and nodded, letting them know they could come closer. He looked at Leah who smiled softly at the pair. She winked and said she would get her mom and be back as soon as possible.

"We need to have it officially confirmed," Jake said with his voice thick with emotion. "But if we're right, then the next generation of the pack will arrive sometime later this year."

There were happy shouts of congratulations and laughter. What they had all thought was a serious life threatening issue, turned out to be joyous news for the entire pack. Sam had a wide grin on his face as he nodded to his pack brother. Everyone was thrilled with the news and waited on Leah's return with Sue Clearwater.

Less than thirty minutes later, Sue Clearwater entered the house with her medical bag and bustled over to Hillary. She took her vitals and gently tugged Hillary to the bathroom where she pushed a pregnancy test into her hands and left the room to wait. Sue pulled out the hand held Doppler out of her medical bag. Leah had explained the situation when she showed up at the clinic earlier and Sue grabbed the portable equipment that she could to confirm.

Hillary stepped out of the bathroom with bright eye and a tearful smile. Sue peaked at the test and pulled the younger woman into a hug. Jake stepped forward, seeing Hillary's nod he tugged her flush against him and kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless and slightly dizzy. He swung her up into his arms and walked her to the couch where Sue had the Doppler and gel waiting. Sure enough she found the heartbeat on the second pass.

The hush that fell over the room was reverent. The gentle thump thump thump that was rapidly pulsing through the speaker of the Doppler brought tears to Hillary's eyes. Jake wasn't much better as he clutched her hand like a lifeline. The pack watched the Alpha couple with smiles on their faces and moisture in their own eyes. This was big and not just for the pack, but also the tribe.

"You need to make an appointment with an OB or midwife," Sue advised with a smile. "If you're far enough along that the Doppler picked up the heartbeat, then I'd say you're close to ten weeks give or take. You should be able to have your first ultrasound in a few weeks."

Jake held Hillary gently as he looked over at his brothers and sister. He looked down at his little mate and put his large hot hand on her lower abdomen. His child was there, their child was in there growing. His throat clogged thinking about it.

"I'll call in a little while," Hillary said softly. "Well I guess it's safe to say that I don't have the flu."

Sue laughed, "No, not the flu dear. Rest up and drink plenty of fluids."

Hillary nodded and yawned. Jake lifted her and carried her up to their room. He laid her gently on the bed and kissed her brow. He tucked her in and went back downstairs to speak with his pack.

"Congratulations," Embry said clapping him on the back. "Now what?"

"Now we need to plan a wedding fast," Jake said with a shrug. "We were planning on getting married this year, but this just pushes up the timeline a bit."

"You sure know how to do things backwards," Paul said teasingly. "Living together before you're engaged or in a relationship, pregnant before you're married! Her father is going to kill you!"

"Paul!" Embry snapped sharply.

"He's partially right," Jake admitted nodding while rubbing the back of his neck. "We've been on the road to this for years. Without the distraction of Bella I'm pretty certain I would already be here in this place in our life together. Maybe two kids by now instead of our first on the way. Regardless of the proper order of things, this is where we're meant to be."

"Easy man," Paul said cautiously. "I didn't mean anything by it. She loves you, you love her. You're getting married, like you said earlier. Congrats, bro!"

Jake nodded looking up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of his mate turning in the bed. The pack stayed talking and joking around. Brady and Collin left to continue their patrol, followed shortly by Sam who was returning to work with Paul and Jared. The rest of the pack hooked up the gaming console and hung out for the rest of the day. The need for solidarity was strong. The others would be returning when their work days were finished with their imprints in tow.

Jake lounged back and watched his brothers. The news of his impending fatherhood had sent a pulse of happiness through the pack bond. Sighing he stood and walked up the stairs to check on Hillary. He could tell by her breathing that she would be waking up soon. Entering into the room quietly he saw that she was still burrowed under the blankets.

With a low chuckle he pulled out fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to change out of his grease stained work clothes. They had left the garage in a hurry. Stepping into the scalding spray of the shower he let the water beat down on his tense muscles. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his mind wonder back to the crippling fear he had felt when Seth had called. His breathe caught in his throat as he imagined all the awful things that went through his mind as he raced to reach Hillary.

Sighing he rinse the soap and fear down the drain and shut the water off. Toweling away the excess water, he stepped from the shower and walked into their bedroom. Glancing at the bed he found Hillary starting to wake.

Uncaring of his nudity he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair from her face. Leaning over he gently brushed his hot lips on her brow before getting up to tug on basketball shorts. When he turned around he found her watching him and felt his heart stutter. Heat pool low and he crossed to the bed in two steps. Reaching for her gently, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply and soundly.

Hillary wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his damp hair. Smiling against his lips she heard him growl lowly and unconsciously rub his pelvis against hers. Pulling away she laughed softly, loving the power she held over him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, resting his forehead on her own.

"Fine," she replied with a smile. "I'm feeling much better now."

Jake pulled her up and helped her off of the bed. She knew that he would eventually drive her crazy with his overprotective streak, but for now she reveled in the feel of his hands on her and the love that he was showing her.

"Let's head down stairs and get some food in you," he said softly.

Hillary smiled and followed him into the kitchen. The pack greeted her from the family room. Jake rummaged through the cabinets before pausing and glancing at her carefully.

"What set you off earlier?" he asked cautiously. "Do you have a particular aversion at the moment?"

Hillary looked at him and shrugged. "I think that it might have been the meat on the sandwich," she answered honestly. "The smell of the blood on the roast beef-" she stopped taking off running to the bathroom with Jake hot on her heels.

Hillary made it to the toilet and struggled with the nausea. Jake was right behind her running his hands soothingly over her back. He felt helpless seeing her like this.

"I'm fine," she rasped. "No more talking about that okay? I can't be around any of that for the time being either so if that's what any of you want to eat, please don't do it here."

Jake carried her back into the kitchen where he pulled out a can of chicken soup and heated it on the stove for her. He also threw together a grilled cheese sandwich for her. Hillary sat quietly watching him move around the kitchen. The rest of the pack hovered nearby watching her carefully.

Hillary laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine guys, really," she assured them. "It's just nausea. I will say whoever called it morning sickness is an idiot."

Quil snorted and sat on the stool beside her with Embry sitting on her other side. Jake slid her food across the counter to her and they watched as she carefully tucked into the meal. Hillary ate about two thirds of it before pushing the plate and soup away. Jake glared at her but relented when she assured him that she was full and had in fact eaten more than enough.

Quil went to reach for the rest of her food, but Embry reached around her and smacked him on the back of the head. Hillary laughed and pushed the plate to him, letting him know it was alright. Hopping off of the stool she instantly had at least two pack members reaching for her to steady her. Jake stopped around the island and led her into the family room with his large hot hand spanning the small of her back.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her as he led her to her spot on the couch.

Hillary smiled up at him tiredly. "No, Jake I'm fine," she replied. "What are you guys playing?" she asked Seth.

Seth flashed her a grin, "Halo. Are you in?" he asked.

"Oh, prepare to be schooled boys," she taunted playfully.

The answering wolf whistles and jeering drew the attention of the other pack members nearby. Soon everyone was crowded into the family room watching Hillary team up with Embry to take on Seth and Quil. Jake leaned against the arm of the couch beside Hillary and stared down at her adoringly as she "schooled" Quil and Seth. Embry laughed wildly and grinned wolfishly as his team won. Hillary laughed and winked up at Jake.

"You boys seem to forget just who kicked your asses at this in high school," she taunted playfully.

Quil pouted playfully but gently ruffled her hair, ignoring Jake's growl. Hillary rolled her eyes and leaned against Jake. He picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. He relished in the feel of his mate in his arms and was comforted in knowing that his child was safely within her. His hands came to rest on her abdomen as he watched his brothers playing on the large screen and rough housing on the floor nearby.

"Hey now," he called out firmly. "Take it outside before you break anything!"

Leah entered the room and plopped down beside them. She had left after her mother to return back to her part time job at the clinic. Her mother had her shadow various people to see which area she would like to specialize in.

"You're going to have to let your parents know soon," Leah said softly. "Once your families know, then the elders and Council need to know."

Jake looked to Hillary and nodded softly. She smiled gently at him and pulled to stand. When he looked at her in question, she grinned playfully.

"I'm going to get dressed and then we have to stop at my parents' house before stopping to see your dad," she said with a breathless laugh. "You get to tell daddy."

Jake swallowed thickly and watched her leave the room as the pack laughed around him. Running his hand over his face he stood to follow her out of the room. They dressed quickly and went out to her car. Jake told the pack that they would be back eventually and to not break anything.

They drove in silence with their hands linked. Pulling into the Brigs' driveway, Jake turned her chin towards him and gently captured her lips with his own. Reluctantly he pulled away and got out of the car. Before she could even open the door he was there holding his hand out to help her out. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to the front door.

Jane and Jack welcomed them into the house. Jane asked if they were staying for dinner, but the pair said they were just stopping in. Jack who had been watching them suspiciously, glared at Jacob.

"Son of a bitch," he swore hotly. "You son of a bitch!"

"Jack!" Jane gasped in shock. "What has gotten into you?"

"Don't Jack me!" he replied. "Look at them, Jane!"

"Daddy, please," Hillary said softly.

"Damn it Black!" Jack said wearily. "Just say what you've come to say, though I already have an idea of why you're here."

"As you know we're getting married this year," Jake began cautiously. "We haven't even begun planning, but we're going to have to move up the timeline."

"And why is that?" Jack asked through gritted teeth, waiting for him to say the words.

"Daddy, mom," Hillary said drawing their attention to herself. "We're going to have a baby. I know that this isn't the order of things and we didn't exactly plan this, but neither of us is unhappy about this."

Jane gasped and threw her arms around her daughter before turning to repeat the action with Jacob. Jack stood rigidly behind his wife's seat. It wasn't until his daughter stepped up to him that his shoulders sagged and he gently embraced his only child. He looked over at Jacob and reluctantly nodded at the young man. While he wasn't a huge fan of him, he was his daughter's mate and would be part of their lives forever now.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Jack asked choking on the words.

"Sue thinks around ten weeks, but we need to schedule an appointment to confirm," Hillary said with a gentle smile and a hand resting on her belly.

"So when would you like to plan the wedding for?" Jane asked excitedly.

"Mom," Hillary said rolling her eyes. "We don't want anything big or extravagant. Something small and intimate on the beach in May or June is all I want. That would give me plenty of time before the baby gets here and I wouldn't be too huge."

"You wouldn't be huge," Jake scowled at her. "You're pregnant not fat. Beautiful!"

Hillary smiled and let him draw her into his embrace while looking at her parents sheepishly. They sat talking for another hour or so. Jane and Hillary roughly planned to have the wedding the first Saturday of June at First Beach. They would have two attendants stand up with them each. The pack and only close family and friends would be invited. Hillary fought with her mother on this, but insisted that they needed to keep is small and simple or she would just elope.

Jake sat back and gave his input when Hillary asked for it. It didn't really matter to him as long as she was happy and she was his at the end of the day. When all was said and done he would be married to her, his Hillary, his soul mate.

They left the house and Jake helped her into the car. He was treating her as if she was fragile, which was part annoying and part a huge turn on. It made her feel feminine and cared for, it made her feel cherished. She watched him walk back around the car and climb into the driver's seat. He went to start the car, but she cupped the side of his face, turning him to face her. Leaning over she gently kissed his mouth and sat back with a sigh.

"I love you Jake," she said softly.

"I love you too Hillary," he replied with a lopsided grin.

Jake turned on the car and they headed to Billy's house to share the news with him. He ushered them in and they immediately told him the news. The man had tears of joy streaming down his face. The Spirits had surely blessed his family this year with not one but two grandchildren. Hillary made him something for dinner and they left for home.

When they entered the house Emily and Kim were bustling around the kitchen getting dinner ready for the pack. Leah lounged in the family room with the rest of the pack. Hillary was partly annoyed with the intrusion to her kitchen and home, but let it slide knowing that they were pack and that they were just trying to help. She kissed Jake before joining Leah in the living room.

Dinner was loud and full of laughter and love. The pack stayed close that night, relishing in the closeness that they shared and felt with one another. Earlier that day had sent the pack into a near frenzy of fear for the Alpha female. They needed the closeness now, even though everything was wonderful. They lounged nearby subtly brushing against one another or leaning against one another. Like a true wolf pack, touch and contact was important to establish and strengthen the bonds that they had with each other.

Hillary leaned against Leah and laughed when Jake brought her a heaping plate of food. Leah went to grab food and the guys went after the imprints. Looking around her home, she smiled and met Jake's eyes. Smiling brightly she laughed softly and felt her heart surge with love so strong it left her breathless. She loved him and their life together so much. Looking around the room she realized that she loved the pack as well.

Later that evening when there were tangles of sleeping bodies throughout the house, Jake and Hillary were curled up in bed together. Both of their bodies were bare needing the closeness of skin to skin contact. Jake cradled Hillary in his arms with her back along the front of his body. He lovingly and gently ran his hands over her body, caressing the softness of her skin. Nuzzling behind her ear and nipping at the mark on her shoulder, his hands came to rest on her abdomen, cradling the life growing within.

Neither knew how long they lay there, taking comfort in the feel of one another. Hillary drifted to sleep gently, wrapped in the arms of her mate. Jake lay awake for a while longer listening to Hillary's breathing and relishing in the feel of her in his arms. He focused on the fluttering beat of his child's heart and drifted off to sleep to the newest, yet sweetest lullaby in his life.

In the days after their discovery, the Council and Elders were alerted to the impending parenthood of the Alpha pair. Hillary while still working, was given restrictions and had her work and stress load cut back significantly. When she wasn't at work she always had at least one pack member with her.

It was the middle of March and Hillary planned the wedding for early June. Weather permitting, it would be held on First Beach with the reception at their home. It gave her a little over two months to plan and Alani, her maid of honor, would be living in La Push by then. Kim had been upset with her decision, but gotten over it eventually.

After much debate she and Jake decided just to each have one person stand up with them. With a pack as large as theirs, there would be more people in the wedding than there would be guests. Hillary firmly told her parents that she just wanted immediate family, close friends, the pack, and important members of the council and elders.

Her mother pleaded with her to have a big elaborate wedding, but Hillary firmly told her no. Jake asked her repeatedly if she was sure. She assured him that she never wanted anything big or crazy. Kim and Emily thought that she was crazy given that her parents told her she could have whatever she wanted. They tried to be helpful, but at times they tried to push her to pick things that weren't what she or Jake wanted.

It all came to a head when they had taken Hillary dress shopping. Alani had flown in for the trip to lend her friend additional support. Rachel, Kim, Emily, Leah, and Hillary's mother were there as well. The group was split in half. Half of the women were accepting of Hillary's style and wishes and the other half pushed for her to pick things that she didn't feel comfortable with.

"I think you guys need to back off," Alani said after Hillary returned to the dressing room. "This is supposed to be about what she wants and likes, not about what you think or want."

"You only get married once," Emily sighed. "I just hope she doesn't have regrets."

"That dress over there would be perfect," Kim said in a bubbly voice.

Hillary came of the dressing room in a simple, sweetheart neckline, empire waisted, chiffon dress. She loved it and her face was flush with excitement. She knew this was her dress and meeting Alani, Rachel, and Leah's eyes, they knew it too.

"It's beautiful," Jane murmured. "However it is very simple, dear. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Mom, I love you and get what you're trying to do, but this is what I want." Hillary said in frustration. "I don't want or need anything fancy or extravagant. All that matters to me is that I'm married to Jake at the end of the day. If I don't find a dress today, I'm just going to wear a sundress or jeans and be done with it."

"You will not!" Jane said sharply. "I don't understand why you're so against a big wedding!"

"Because I don't want or need it, mother," Hillary replied in the same tone. "All I want is Jake. At the end of the day the material things do not matter to me. As long as we're married at the end of the day the rest of the details don't matter to me. I don't _want_ a bit wedding, I never have. So either you get with the program, or we'll elope!"

Hillary whirled around and slammed the dressing room door. She had the consultant take the dress off and order it for her. She dressed in silence and grabbed her things. Ignoring her mother and those that had made comments all day she went to the counter and put in her information and got her slip. She paid, again ignoring her mother and took her receipt.

"You should ride back with Kim and Emily, mother," Hillary said coldly. "I have other things I need to get done today and I'm tired of fighting you every step of the way. This is the last time I'm including any of you with the wedding planning. You'll get your invitations in the mail in the future, but I'm not doing this anymore. You're just stressing me out and I've had enough of it."

"Hillary," Kim gasped weakly, "please!"

"No, Kimberly!" Hillary replied harshly. "We haven't been best friends in a long time, today just brought it all into perspective for me. What should have been a fun exciting and happy day for me, was awful! I'm tired of having to fight for any little thing I want. It's _my_ fucking wedding. Plan your own, damn it!"

With that Hillary walked away, leaving a stunned Kim next to a tearful Jane and a very uncomfortable Emily. Leah, Alani, and Rachel rushed after their pregnant friend. They caught up with her a few shops down the block and soothed her into a boutique to find a dress for Alani. Hillary pointed to a coral colored dress that was similar in style to her own, but knee length instead. The other girls had fun finding dresses of their own for the wedding.

Later that day when she arrived home she had a number of messages from her mother, Kim, and Emily trying to apologize. She ignored them and entered her home. Jake was standing tensely in the kitchen with Jared and Sam holding their distraught mates. Alani rushed to Embry and Rachel leaned into Paul's side. Leah shadowed Hillary as she reached Jake.

The tension in the kitchen was thick. Jake asked her what happened and Hillary explained. He ignored the protests of Kim and Emily before turning to Rachel, Leah, and Alani who all repeated Hillary's version of events. He scowled at the other women, causing their mates to growl.

Hillary rolled her eyes and glared at them. Kim and Emily wouldn't look her in the eye. She faced their mates and found them faltering under her withering glare.

"Propose and let them plan their own damn weddings so they can butt out of mine," she snarled and stormed up to her bedroom.

The group watched in shock as the normally kind and loving Hillary left. Jake rubbed his hand tiredly over his face and pinned the group with a look. He followed her upstairs and ran a bath for her and nudged her gently in the water before going back downstairs.

"She's not supposed to be stressed!" he hissed furiously. "What part of that do you not understand?"

"Ease off, Jake," Jared said.

"If it was Kim, you wouldn't be saying that," Jake said furiously. "You two need to understand this is _her_ wedding and what s _he_ wants. If you cannot accept that, then don't bother coming around to offer your _help_."

Kim and Emily nodded and apologized meekly. Leah watched with her face carefully blank as her cousin and ex left the house. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked to her Alpha.

"I tried to rein them in Jake," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Leah," he replied gruffly. "Hillary is tired, emotional, and hormonal right now on top of all the stress of the wedding. We have our ultrasound tomorrow and I know she's nervous about that too."

The pack left the Alpha pair for the night. Jake spent the night showing Hillary how much he loved her. He spent the night worshipping her and expressing everything he wanted to say with his body. When he was finally finished, she was boneless and relaxed. The both fell asleep satisfied and feeling full of love.

The following morning they woke up excited and nervous. They dressed quickly and made their way down stairs to eat a quick breakfast. They made their way to the clinic and waited. When Hillary's name was called Jake stood and gently led her to the room following the nurse.

They had filled out all of the necessary paperwork and answered all of their questions. Measurements were taken and then the moment of truth. Hillary was now measuring at fourteen weeks. The ultrasound tech put the warm gel on her abdomen and ran the scan over until there it was on the screen. Hillary had tears in her eyes and Jake clutched her hand as his breath caught in his throat. Their child was there, right there. They could already see little facial features and the arms and legs.

"It's still a little too soon to tell you if it is a boy or girl," the ultrasound tech said. "You'll have to come back in about three or four weeks for the anatomy scan and we can tell you then, but so far, happy healthy and looking perfect."

Hillary laughed through tears and kissed Jake softly. He had tears in his own eyes.

"I love you Hillary," he said softly.

"I love you too Jake," she replied.

Hillary cleaned her stomach off and took the print outs of the sonogram. They made their way home, holding hands the entire car ride. Jake carried her into the house and sat with her quietly in the family room. They just needed closeness. They marveled at the prints of their child and sat murmuring to each other.

That was how the pack found them later. The pictures were passed around and the pack was in awe of the little miracle. This was the first pack baby, their first baby. Being mostly guys many of them had little to no experience with babies, but this was different and special. That night they spent bonding and hanging out. The tension of the night before was forgotten and the pack came together to celebrate the life that was growing in the Alpha female.


	9. Chapter 9

Hillary walked down the side walk of Port Angeles making her way towards the next shop. With one hand on her lower back and the other rubbing gently over her growing bump, she stopped to catch her breath. Paul stepped beside her in concern, but she waved it off. At six and a half months pregnant, she tired easily. Today Paul along with Embry and Quil were her travel buddies for the day. Jacob and the rest of the imprints were busy and she needed to pick up a few last minute things for the wedding.

It was less than one week before the wedding, the Thursday before Memorial Day weekend. The streets were busy with business. Hillary grinned and continued walking. There was a baby shop just ahead that she wanted to stop in while they were in town. She knew that the guys had better things to do with their time, but the pack was taking her protection and that of her child very seriously.

Hillary was walking when she felt the guys stiffen beside her. Paul started vibrating and growling lowly. She was immediately surrounded protectively when a voice startled her from her confusion.

"Why do you smell like my sun?" a voice of tinkling bells inquired.

Hillary tried to look around the trembling frame of Paul, but was blocked and held protectively by Embry and Quil. Looking up at them she found their normally carefree visages hardened and furious. Embry shook his head at her and she looked down, pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Mother, what are you doing?" a soft voice interrupted.

"Why does it smell like wet dog?" a pixie like voice asked.

"Move!" Paul snarled. "You were told to leave the area and never return!"

"No, I won't move!" the first voice replied hotly. "Why does she smell like my Jacob?"

Hillary instantly knew who these people, if they could be called that were. She knew who the woman demanding answers was. This was Isabella fucking Swan, well Cullen now she supposed. Just when she thought that life was easy and going well, she just had to come crawling back out of her fucking crypt to make their lives miserable again.

Before she could continue her train of thought her phone rang. Looking down she realized that it was Jake. It dawned on her that he must be feeling her distress.

"Hillary!" his voice demanded on the phone. "Is everything alright?"

"Hello, love," she said softly. "We've run into some old enemies of yours in Port Angeles and one in particular is demanding to know why I smell like you."

"Son of a bitch!" he snarled. "Cullens!"

"Right in one," Hillary snorted into the phone. "I'm guessing that you're on your way with the rest of the pack?"

"We'll be there," he said firmly. "Stay safe Hillary. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as he hung up the phone.

Hillary tucked her phone back into the pocket of her maternity jeans and looked around. She realized that Bella was hissing viciously, being held back by her family. Paul, Embry, and Quil were still standing in formation around her to protect her.

"Why is Jacob calling you?" Bella snarled. "He hated you! He promised me he would never imprint, that he would fight it for me!"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Hillary asked viciously. "You're a married woman with a child and you're still panting after another like some bitch in heat. Did you really think that you could string them both along forever? That you could have your cake and eat it too? How selfish can you be?"

Bella lunged, but was held back by her family. Her daughter stood in front of her mother looking at the scene sadly. Hillary peaked around Paul and saw that her entire family had shown up.

"He's mine!" Bella snarled. "I won't let you have him. I'll ruin you, end you!"

Hillary looked around and realized that they were drawing unwanted attention. The wolves beside her shifted uncomfortably. She nudged them towards the road to cross and they reluctantly followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella demanded.

"Do you really think continuing this conversation out in the open like this is wise?" Hillary asked. "You're drawing far too much attention behaving like the spoiled little bitch that you are. You're going to expose everyone here, so get over yourself. I don't owe you a damn thing other than a one way ticket to a fucking flame thrower. Stay away from me and mine"

The Cullens paused and looked at her. Carlisle noticed she was pregnant and swallowed nervously. He tugged at Bella and his face became a mask of the stern leader. He was speaking so lowly and quickly that no human ears could hear his words.

With his distraction, Hillary and her protectors had crossed to the other side of the street and waited. Hillary felt them before they arrived. Turning, she immediately found herself swept up into Jacob's arms. The rest of the pack had arrived with their chests heaving from the run.

"Jacob!" Bella shouted.

"Leave!" he snarled. "You were all told to leave and stay away."

"She's keeping you from me, I know she is," Bella pleaded.

"She is doing nothing," he replied coldly. "I want nothing to do with you. You and your kind have done nothing but ruin other people's lives."

"Jacob, how can you say that?" Bella asked in shock. "We were friends. Carlisle is a doctor."

Jacob cut her off, "And how many lives were ruined by your family's need to pretend to be something they're not? How many of us have had to give everything up because of you? You're cold, selfish, and manipulative."

"We meant no harm coming here today," Carlisle said with his hands up in a submissive manner. "We will leave and not bother you any longer."

"No!" Bella shouted. "I want to come home!"

"Home?" Jacob asked harshly. "You have no home here. You have no family here. You do not belong here. You know what your presence here means? The agreement we had was broken the day she joined your family. By all rights we should keep up our end of the agreement. You have until the end of the hour to leave this state and not return, ever. Or we will see it as another insult and breach of contract. As such we will take care of the situation by any means necessary and hunt down the guilty parties."

"Understood," Edward said holding Bella and his daughter to his side. "We will leave and not come back. You have my word."

"Your word obviously doesn't mean shit because you're here today," Paul snarled. "Bella threatened Hillary!"

"What?" Jacob asked in an eerily calm voice.

"She threatened Hillary, Jake," Embry said tightly. "We can't do anything about it because of where we are and we were out-numbered."

"We will leave," Carlisle said in a panic. "We will go now and not return."

"You were already not supposed to return!" Jacob thundered. "As Alpha and future chief I'm tell you now that the next time we see any of you or your kind we will end you. From this day forward all bets are off and its open season. I suggest you leave while you still can."

"Jacob, please," Bella begged.

"Listen corpse bride," Hillary said tiredly, "he's not interested. What part of no or go away do you not understand? You should really listen and leave."

"No one asked you!" Bella retorted.

"What are you five?" Hillary asked rolling her eyes.

The Cullens dragged Bella away, but her daughter paused and turned around. She whispered, "I'm sorry," before running to catch up to her family. The pack stood tensely while they watched them leave and then saw their vehicles quickly leaving the area.

"Jared, Seth, follow them to make sure they don't head back towards La Push," Jacob said against the skin of Hillary's neck. "Paul and Quil can you please pick up the last of whatever Hillary was here to get. I need to get her home."

Jake stood on the sidewalk holding his mate against his larger frame. He dropped one hand down on the swell of her bump and felt his child move within. He swallowed the lump in his throat and fought down the fear and fury that he was feeling.

"Come on Jake," Hillary said touching his face. "Take us home. Little one is kicking up a storm and mama's back is sore."

He leaned down and swept her up into his arms, carrying her back to where they had hastily parked the trucks. They had broken several speeding and vehicle laws on their race to reach Port Angeles. They had left Brady and Collin behind to patrol and protect the tribe. They could have run faster, but it was in the middle of the day and it would be risky.

Jacob had never felt such terror. Even holding her in his arms he trembled with the fear for her and their child that he felt. He couldn't lose them, wouldn't lose them. Nodding to the pack they climbed into their vehicles and started to make their way back. Hillary was buckled into the seat beside him, pressed tightly to his side. Embry sat beside her, quietly scanning their surroundings on high alert.

His phone rang and he answered it. The panicked voice of Collin was near hysterical in his ear. Swear softly he tromped on the gas and held Hillary to his side. Fucking Cullens. Damn them to Hell and back. Collin was calling to tell him that two more boys had phased. The Cullens weren't even on tribal land, but apparently they were close enough to cause Ryan and Will to phase. The boys were sixteen, close in age to Collin and Brady where were trying to calm them down.

Pulling to the side of the road Jake asked Embry to phase and run back to try to help the boys. He couldn't leave Hillary alone. While he had wanted everyone to stick together in pairs, he couldn't leave his pregnant mate to drive back alone. Pulling the truck back on the road he floored it and sped off towards La Push.

He only slowed down and breathed a sigh of relief when he crossed their border. Hillary had fallen asleep on the ride as he had gently rubbed her side in small soothing circles. He could feel her fatigue and knew that today was far too much stress for her and the baby.

Looking down at her he felt tears sting his eyes. He could have lost them today and he wasn't there. He might not have made it in time. Rest his large hot hand on her bump he felt their child move. His stubborn offspring had not cooperated during their last ultrasound, so it would be a surprise a birth.

Hillary unbuckled and let Jake lift her from the truck and carry her into their home. He walked in the door and gently laid her on the couch before going outside to phase and check in with Embry and the new wolves. His head was immediately met with the panicked voices of two teenage boys that were confused. It took them hours to get them calmed down and in the mean time they had been joined by the rest of the pack. When they finally calmed them down enough to phase back night had fallen.

Hillary had napped for a while and woke to find Leah sitting in the kitchen. She stretched and made her way into the kitchen to begin cooking. Leah helped and they began preparing a large feast. The dual ovens were put to good use with pounds of chicken baking. She chopped vegetables and scrubbed potatoes, but she was tiring.

Leah gently pushed her to one of the stools and took over finishing the meal. Emily and Kim knocked and came in to help as well. They brought trays of desserts and other dishes to help. Sam came in behind them carrying more food as well. Apparently Jared had called when he briefly phased back to tell them what had happened.

"How are you feeling, Hillary?" Kim asked softly. Their friendship still wasn't the same and she wasn't sure how to fix it.

"Tired, but alright," she answered honestly. "Today was a bit of a wakeup call. It was terrifying, but I got to face my fears and to face her. Hopefully they listen and stay away for good. Those poor boys phasing doesn't give me a warm and fuzzy feeling."

"They'll be fine," Sam assured her. "If they need the extra hand I can step in, but they seem to be doing just fine."

Just as the food was finishing Jake entered the house and made his way immediately to Hillary. With one hand on her bump and the other fisted in her hair, he kissed her deeply, uncaring of their audience. Wolf whistles and cat calls drew their attention back to the present.

"How are you doing?" he asked gently.

"We're fine," she assured him with a smile.

Looking over his shoulder she saw the rest of the pack entering the house with the newest brothers of their pack. Ryan and Will looked uncomfortable and unsure of themselves. They were flanked by senior members of the pack who were ready to intervene if they lost control.

"Hello," Hillary said warmly, "Welcome to the family. Our home is yours, so if you ever need anything come on over." She said rubbing her belly in soothing circles.

"Thanks," Ryan said not meeting her eyes.

"Thank you," Will said quietly.

Hillary was led to a chair in the dining room and had a plate brought to her. The other imprints grabbed their food and then the pack converged on the meal. Luckily they had a large dining room table to fit most everyone and the over flow sat in the kitchen at the counter. It was a lively meal. When it was done the pack picked up and everyone sat around the table talking.

"What will be done about the Cullens?" Sam asked Jake.

"It's open season," Jake said firmly. "Not only did they return, but Isabella Cullen threatened Hillary and my child. Any sighting of them should be assumed to be hostile and dealt with in the same manner that we deal with any other leech."

"Here, here!" Paul said with Rachel sitting on his lap.

"You're alright Hillary?" Rachel asked, taking her hand.

"I'm fine," Hillary said with a laugh. "I'm just glad I had the guys with me. She sniffed me out and kept asking why I smelled like Jake and wouldn't leave. Seriously, she was unstable and unbalanced as a human, who the Hell thought it was a good idea to turn her?"

Paul snorted, "Cullen. Seriously Jake, what were you thinking?"

Jake growled in warning glancing down at Hillary fervently. Hillary just pressed further into his side and shook her head. Now seeing Isabella Cullen she could see that she was attractive, in a non-human corpse sort of way.

"Enough, Paul," Hillary chided. "Let's all agree that he was temporarily braindead and move on."

The pack chuckled, including Jake who dropped a kiss on her brow. His hand flexed on her hips and he looked down at her with a heated look in his eyes. She grinned up at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Is everything ready for the wedding?" Rachel asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, today is the last of everything," Hillary replied with a relieved smile. "Simple, low-key, just family and friends present sort of event. That's all we wanted for our wedding. Seriously I could have just as easily went to the town hall and been happy. At the end of the day we'll be married and that's all that matters to me."

Jake smiled down at her and nodded in agreement. "We are doing a traditional ceremony mixed with a Christian ceremony on the beach. So far the forecast looks promising, but if not the meeting house will suffice." He told them with a grin.

"I thought that you wanted a big extravagant wedding, Hillary," Kim said cautiously. "That's what we used to talk about when we were younger."

"Kim, we haven't been close in a very long time. Even before I left you were constantly with Jared. I get it because of the imprint." Hillary said rolling her eyes. "We haven't been good friends in a very long time and I do appreciate that in your own way you tried to be there for me before I left for Hawaii. I've changed and grown up, everyone usually does. Can you imagine now progressing from your thirteen year old self and wanting the exact same things? I'm happy, Kim. I'm happy with my choices and my life, so please accept that."

"Sorry," Kim whispered tearfully.

"It's fine, but you really need to let it go Kim. We aren't the same people." Hillary told her.

Soon after the discussion, everyone piled into the family room and spare rooms of the house to sleep for the night. It was an inherent need in the pack to be close. After the events of the day they needed closeness. There was a threat to their Alpha female and the pup, the child of the Alpha pair. It had shaken the pack. Also with the phasing of two new pack members, they needed the closeness and bonding.

Hillary was carried up to their room by Jake later that evening and laid gently on their bed. He went and filled their large tub and came back to help her strip of her clothing. Hillary looped her arms around his neck and let him carry her into the bathroom. He stepped into the tub and sat down carefully with her in front of him.

"I was terrified today," Jake said hoarsely as he rested his hand on her stomach. "I thought that I was going to lose you."

"Jake," she said with an ache in her voice.

Turning to straddle him in the tub, she giggled as her stomach got in the way. Lifting her hands she brushed the tears away from his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. He groaned against her lips and ran his hands gently, lovingly over her body. He carefully lifted her and slid her down over him. They groaned as her body took him in, gripping him.

It was gentle, smooth, and easy. Hillary held him close as they rode wave after gentle wave of their peak together. Jake clung to her, nipping and laving the sting away with his tongue and mouth. When they were done, he stood carefully and drained their tub. He turned on the shower and began to carefully wash his tired mate as she returned the favor. When they were done he toweled them off and carried Hillary to their bed and climbed in behind her.

The days following the incident in Port Angeles as Hillary had begun referring to it as flew by. Before everyone knew it the day of the wedding had arrived. Hillary had her mother and Alani at her house to help her get ready. Jake had gone home to get ready at his father's house. Alani had arrived a few days ago and was immediately swept into the waiting arms of Embry. He had her hold up in his apartment for the better part of two days before emerging. She was here for good, and the pack couldn't have been happier.

Hillary was dressed in her simple, but classic chiffon gown. Her hair was in curls that cascaded down her back. She opted to forgo a veil and instead wore simple hair clips that had been in her family for generations. Alani looked phenomenal in her coral dress. Little Claire stood nearby in her flower girl dress. She and Quil were recent additions to the wedding party. After a long discussion, Hillary and Jake decided that they just didn't feel right not including Quil.

Hillary was helped down the stairs and led to the waiting car. Her father helped her from the car and down the beach where the ceremony site was already set up. The arbor had ribbons and flowers serving as their altar with the ocean as their backdrop. There were simple benches on either side of the aisle filled with all of their family and friends.

The sun was trying to peak through the clouds, but it was a dry day. It was a beautiful day. Jack held his daughter on one side, while Jane held her on the other as they made their way down the aisle. Alani had already made it to the altar and stood to the side.

Hillary raised her eyes and met Jake's and everything else dropped away. His eyes held so much love and promise in them that it took her breath away. Her eyes stung with tears as she walked towards the man that she loved more than life itself. He looked handsome in his simple khaki pants and white button up shirt. Embry and Quil stood beside him dressed similarly.

Finally stopping before Jake, Hillary had her hand placed in his as her parents kissed her cheeks and stepped away. They stood before Billy as he performed their wedding ceremony. Sooner than they thought they were pronounced man and wife. Jake cupped her chin gently and kissed her deeply. They pulled back to the cheers and wolf whistles of their family and friends.

Jake lifted her and spun her around and kissed her again with a laugh. Taking her hand in his own he led her back down the aisle and started walking towards the small table with refreshments set up to hold people over until the reception at their home. Quil, Claire, Embry, and Alani joined them as they quickly snacked and were led off for photos.

After what seemed like forever, they were led back towards the group before heading home for the party. Sue Clearwater and Leah had left to go make sure everything was set up. Emily and Kim left to join them to help as much as they could.

Hillary and Jake spent the rest of the day and late into the night laughing, eating, and drinking with their friends and family. A small dancefloor had been set up in their back yard and music was played. They shared their first dance to Rascal Flatts "God Blessed the Broken Road," as they had tears in their eyes, swaying to the music. It was everything that they could have wanted or hoped for and more.

Alani stood off to the side with a soft smile on her face watching her best friend and her new husband. Warm arms looped around her waist and she leaned back into Embry's chest. He kissed the side of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"You look beautiful," he whispered against her skin.

"I love you, Embry," she said with a sigh.

He whirled her around to face him and pulled her flush against his chest. His eyes were blazing with so much emotion and promise. He searched her gaze before slanted his mouth on hers, leaving her pliant and breathless.

"I love you more than you will ever know Alani," he murmured against her lips.

Laughter nearby drew them apart and they found Quil heading their way with a smirk. Embry rolled his eyes at his pack brother and clasped him on the shoulder. Their friendship was just as strong if not stronger than ever, but it had changed with time. Almost all of his pack mates were imprinted. They were all close, but they grew as people individually and in their relationships.

Jake had talked at length with Hillary about having Quil stand up with him as well. It was an easy decision for them. The four of them had been really good friends since they were kids. Despite growing apart for a while in high school, when she came back from Hawaii they slowly settled back into their relationship of friends. It had taken time, but they had fallen back into their old habits.

Hillary laughed throatily as Jake spun her on the dance floor and pulled her against him. They enjoyed themselves for another song before Hillary begged off. Jake could see his wife, wow that gave him a thrill, was tiring. He led her to one of the covered chairs and helped her to ease into it. He sat beside her and pulled her aching feet up into his lap.

Hillary sighed and smiled at him. Looking around their yard, she could see their family and friends mingling. The crowd had started thinning out now as it was getting later in the evening. Claire had left with her parents an hour ago and many of the other younger or older generations had left.

Soon it was just the pack and members of the council and elders remaining. Hillary was helped into the house by Jake to change into a comfortable pair of yoga pants and a baggy sweatshirt of Jake's. Alani had changed as well. Jake and the others had shucked their shirts off and hanging around the large fire that the pack had lit in their backyard.

Hillary leaned against Jake and sighed in content. Glancing down at her left hand she saw her engagement ring and simple wedding band wink in the light of the fire. Jake being a shape shifter would be unable to wear a wedding band, but would be getting a ring tattooed on his ring finger in the coming days.

Jake wrapped his arm around Hillary's shoulder and held her against his larger frame. He reached over with his other hand and pressed it reverently to her stomach to feel their child move. In his world all was right. He couldn't be happier, than he was at this moment in time. He was looking forward to fatherhood, but today, right this moment he was the happiest man alive.

Looking down at Hillary he found that she was drifting to sleep. Her breathing soon evened out and he lifted her into his lap. Jake sat there for a while longer looking into the flames of the fire holding his wife. She was his wife, Hillary was his wife. His wolf purred, knowing that his mate was now officially and irrevocably his. Sure he had marked her and claimed her, but now the whole world would know that she was his.

Turning his head towards Embry he nodded. Jake carefully lifted Hillary and stood from his chair. The crowd looked over at him and he told them quietly that he was turning in for the night. Embry let him know that they would be picking up and leaving soon and to not worry about it. The pack was under strict orders to leave them alone for the next few days unless there was an emergency.

Jake made his way into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. He stripped her down and tucked her into their bed naked. Kicking out of his own clothes, he grabbed them and brought them to the hamper before padding softly across the hall. He entered the room that would serve as the nursery of their child. It was painted in a soft green color and decorated with forest murals. It was soft and enchanting and in his mind perfect. The furniture was set up and supplies were slowly filling the room.

He and the pack had spent weeks slowly carving and making the furniture for his child. The crib and rocking chair were made by hand. Each wolf of the pack had been carefully carved into the pieces serving as protectors of the future of their pack and tribe. Jake ran his hands over the pieces and swallowed thickly.

Life had taken him through many trials, but he thanked God for everything that led him to where he was right now. He knew that they had a rocky start, but he loved Hillary with every fiber of his being and would spend the rest of their lives showing her just how much she meant to him. He didn't deserve her, he never did, but he would sure as Hell try.

Walking back into his room he heard the soft even breathing of his little mate, his wife. He climbed into the bed behind her and cradled her against his body. He relished in the feel of her soft skin against his own. With a sigh she burrowed further into his embrace, causing a shiver of need to run down his spine. Jake stamped down the lust and simply held his exhausted wife in his arms. It had been a long day and he took comfort in just holding her and his child in his arms. Below his hand their child stirred, kicking against his large palm.

He murmured in his native tongue to his child and nuzzled against the mark on Hillary's shoulder. He felt her body shudder against him and grinned, kissing her gently. Closing his eyes he let himself drift off to sleep knowing that his brothers would watch over their house and land.

Hillary woke the next morning feeling Jake run his hand over her stomach gently. She murmured sleepily and pressed more fully into Jake's frame. He groaned and pressed against her urgently and nipped into her shoulder. She felt his hands run down her body and he nudged her legs apart with his larger thigh. Holding her thigh in place he pressed forward with his hips and slid into her warm heat with a hiss.

Hillary looped her arm back around his neck, turning her head to kiss him softly. They rocked against each other gently, slowly, drawing out the experience. Jake ran his hands over her body, caressing and savoring the feel of her. His hands came to rest on her stomach before they went to her hips as their rhythm spurned on and toppled over the edge.

"I love you Hillary," Jake said against her shoulder, kissing the mark.

"I love you Jake," she replied softly.

They showered and dressed before going down stairs to get something to eat for breakfast. Jake glanced outside and realized that Embry had been true to his word and their yard was already picked up. He could see that their kitchen was put back together as well. The refrigerator was stock full of food and meals prepared for them by Sue and Emily.

For the next few days the pack would be converging at Sam and Emily's house like old times. With Hillary being so far into her pregnancy and with the issue of the Cullens, Jake didn't feel comfortable taking a honeymoon away from La Push. He promised Hillary fervently that he would take her somewhere, anywhere she wanted to go at a later date. She rolled her eyes and told him that it didn't matter to her and that they could always go to Hawaii for a week later.

For reasons unknown to the pack or elders, three more wolves phased in the days and weeks after Jake and Hillary were married. All of them were ranging from the ages of seventeen through fifteen. These young men were confused and angry. Jake and Hillary had to cut their time short because the pack needed Jake. Sam was temporarily helping and sure the other members of the pack could help, but Liam was worse than Paul when he had phased and his anger took Jake's Alpha command to calm.

Hillary was now nearing the end of her seventh month of pregnancy and feeling extremely uncomfortable. Her small bump had finally popped and now there was no denying that she was pregnant. She felt huge, even though Jake couldn't keep his hands off of her and told her daily that she had never been more beautiful to him. It was a sentiment that the pack echoed as they constantly rubbed her tummy and kissed her brow. She glowed with the life that she was carrying.

Hillary was accompanied by her ever present guard as she left for the grocery store. Seth assured her that he could have gone himself, but stopped when she pinned him with a look. Ryan climbed in the back of the car with them as they left. After the incident in Port Angeles Jake thought that she needed at least two pack members with her when she went anywhere. She tried to protest but he wasn't willing to risk it.

They pulled into the grocery store in Forks and Seth helped her out of the car. Hillary grabbed a shopping cart and handed her list to Ryan. Between the three of them they filled three shopping carts of food. Hillary pushed the lighter of the carts and was gently brushed aside as the boys loaded the car. She saw them tense and immediately was pressed into the car, blocked by the snarling visage of the normally calm Seth.

Ryan trembled violently but ran around the car and jumped into the driver's seat. Seth slipped into the back seat and pulled out his phone. Hillary buckled in for the race back to La Push.

"Jake!" Seth snarled into the phone. "Leeches in Forks. No we're on our way now, but they might be trailing us. Yeah you might want to hurry; we've got Hillary with us."

The phone was closed with a click and Seth turned to look out the window. He glanced behind them and saw a pale blur race beside the car. In the distance he heard howls sounding. They were getting closer and closer as Ryan was pushing the car to its limit towards the border of La Push.

Beside the car the large frame of Jared burst through the trees followed by the forms of Embry and Paul snarling and gnashing their teeth. They lunged forward at Ryan drove past and tackled a pale form to the ground. Three other wolves came from the other side of the road and tackled another pale form. They dragged them further into the woods, tearing them apart.

Additional howls rang out as Seth swore viciously. A third pale form was following them and the pack was racing towards their car. Hillary breathed deeply trying to remain calm. It wouldn't do to tell the poor boys that she was having contractions. It was far too soon, but there was nothing she could do to stop them now.

Closer and closer they raced to La Push and the howls became silent. Seth answered his phone ten minutes later as they were pulling onto the road near Jake and Hillary's house. He was speaking to Jake who told them that Collin and Brady were at the house waiting and the rest of the pack would be there soon.

Brady and Colling bundled her from the car into the house swiftly while Seth and Ryan grabbed the food and went to patrol around the house. Hillary hissed as she stood holding the counter and tried to calm down. The searing pain in her back radiated down her legs and took her breath away. Breathing through it she ignored the panicked looks of the young men at her side.

When the next contraction gripped her she bit back a moan of pain and whimpered. It was too soon. She was just now at thirty three weeks, give or take. It was too soon, but she couldn't stop this. She needed Jake, she thought as she fought back tears.

"Call Leah," she rasped and she gripped the counter with white knuckles. "Get Leah and Sue here now!"

Colling ran for the phone and dialed. Brady hovered at her side, unsure of what to do to help her. He caught her as he legs gave out from pain from the next contraction and cringed when he felt the splash of fluid that rushed down Hillary's legs.

"Fuck!" Brady said in shock. "Hillary, mama, tell me what to do. What can I do to help?"

Hillary sobbed as the pain grew with each contraction. Her legs trembled with the force of the next contraction and so moan in pain, gripping Brady's arm tightly. It was too soon. It was going too fast.

Meanwhile Jake stumbled mid-run as he felt Hillary's pain and distress. He whimpered in his mind over the pack link and sped up with the pack trying to keep up. Something was wrong with Hillary.

Leah ran into the house trembling with barely controlled rage and stopped short seeing Hillary double over. She could smell the embryonic fluid and blood coming from the Alpha female and knew immediately that she could now stop this labor. She began barking orders to the younger pack members and prayed her mother would get there soon.

Hillary whimpered as the pain tore through her lower abdomen. She felt Leah reach her side and lead her to the family room. Blankets, pillows, and towels were brought from the linen closet. Leah helped Hillary strip from the waist down and pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head for her. Leah carefully checked her friend and realized there really was no going back; she was already over five centimeters dilated and in full blown labor now.

The sound of a car approaching and rapid feet had them all on edge. Sue Clearwater rushed in the room with a medical bag and took in the sight of Hillary with wide eyes. She immediately went into nurse mode. She gave out orders to the boys and Leah. Brady and Collin ran around getting all the supplies she needed and hovered in the kitchen waiting.

Jake and the pack arrived to hear the keening sound of Hillary in pain. Jake phased and raced into the house looking around wildly. His head snapped to the sight of his wife in their family room in labor. Swearing softly he dropped to her side and held her hand.

"It's too soon," he said hoarsely.

"Your child is too impatient it would seem Alpha," Sue said comfortingly. "She was dilated two at her least check and this afternoon sent her into full blown labor."

"Jake," Hillary said through gritted teeth. "It hurts."

Jake swallowed thickly and blinked back tears. "I know baby," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"We can't move her," Sue said softly. "With the threat and her already laboring this quickly, it wouldn't be smart to move her now. She's already at seven and closing in on eight."

Hillary whimpered as the next contraction rocked through her body. She ignored the fact that the entire pack was peeking into the room anxiously. She ignored the fact that she was in her family room and not a hospital. However, she could not ignore the contractions that were getting stronger. She knew that she was not going to be able to take anything for the pain now, not at home.

"Breathe through it honey," Sue said wiping her brow. "I know that it hurts, but you need to stay strong. Your little one will be here before the end of today, so keep your strength."

Hillary laughed softly and then groaned as the next contraction gripped her hard. She held Jake and Leah's hands tightly and breathed through it. Once it was over she panted and looked up into Jake's tear filled eyes. He looked so lost and helpless.

"Did you get the fuckers?" Hillary snarled, startling everyone in the room. "Tell me you got them!"

"They're gone," Jake said with a choked laugh. "There were three of them and they're all gone, love."

Hillary nodded and then groaned in pain. It went on for hours this way until right around seven p.m., eight hours after returning home, Sue said that she was ready to push. Hillary was exhausted, but nodded in determination. The pack hovered nearby; taking turns to patrol around the area to make sure their Alpha couple was safe while they were so vulnerable.

Hillary bore down and pushed as hard as she could. Contraction after contraction she pushed and panted. She didn't even talk to anyone, just focusing on bringing her child into the world. Sue praised her while Leah and Jake helped her and held her. Jake kissed her brow and Leah sobbed right along with her.

Finally almost an hour later the pressure dropped and Sue announce the head was almost out. She had Hillary wait through the next contraction to clear the baby's nose and mouth and make sure that the cord wasn't around its neck. On the next contraction, Sue caught the baby and the child's wail filled the room.

Jake was crying unashamedly as his son was passed into his arms. Leah helped Sue clean Hillary up and deliver the afterbirth. Jake held his son in awe and leaned over to kiss his wife tenderly. Hillary accepted her son into her arms and kissed his head. He had a head full of dark locks and dark brown eyes. Leah helped prop Hillary up and sat beside her.

"What's his name?" Leah asked softly.

Jake looked at Hillary and smiled softly before replying, "His name is Caleb Jacob Black."

Hillary was helped to the bathroom by Leah and Sue as Jake cradled his son. Jake brought him to each of the pack members to meet them and for them to scent him. This baby was the first pack baby and would be protected at all costs.

Hillary was cleaned up, dressed in a large button up shirt, and led to the recliner in the living room. Leah and Sue cleaned up the mess from the birth and prepared dinner for the pack. Jake handed her Caleb and she brought him to her breast to feed their new son. He latched immediately and began to greedily suckle causing Jake to laugh.

"Hungry little pup," he said softly, running a finger over the soft hair on his son's head.

Hillary beamed up at him tiredly. "He's perfect," she said softly. "I love you Jake."

"And I you Hillary," Jake rasped thickly. "He is perfect. Thank you, Hillary. Thank you for loving me, for choosing me. Thank you for our son."

Hillary laughed softly, wincing slightly in discomfort. "We did well," she said with pride.

"You did amazing." He said in awe. "I've never seen anything like it."

The pack murmured in agreement, coming to lounge in the living room now that it had been cleaned up. They were cautious because it was a tense experience for all of them. It was something they would never forget. For many of them it was eye opening to see life brought into the world. Many of them were young men who didn't know anything about babies, but seeing their Alpha's child born was a life altering experience.

"Leah, Embry please come here," Jake said meeting Hillary's eye as their son finished eating.

The pair stepped forward and crouched beside Hillary's seat. The looked down at the small child in her arms and smiled softly. Jake grinned at Hillary and then his pack mates.

"We would like you to be Caleb's godparents," Hillary said softly.

Leah burst into tears and nodded, surprising her pack mates. In the months since she and Hillary had become friends, they began to see a different side to their pack sister. They knew her fears of never having children of her own and felt her pain of the past, but Hillary was who she had really connected with.

Embry choked back his own tears and nodded to his best friend. Jake clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at a tearful Leah.

The pack stayed for the evening, needing to be near their Alpha and the new pup. Hillary yawned widely and dozed off in the chair. There were many willing hands to help throughout the night. After seeing Hillary go through that much pain, that much fight, they wouldn't leave her alone. She had elevated to another level in their eyes. It was a long quiet night with only the little squalls of the baby waking them off and on throughout the night. It was a content pack that slept beside one another.


	10. Chapter 10

Hillary and Jacob were given help all throughout their first night with Caleb and the days and weeks after. The pack stayed close to the Alpha couple and their newest member of the pack. The inherent need to guard and protect Hillary and her son when they were vulnerable was strong. The three leeches that were tracked and killed the day that Hillary went into labor were not Cullens, but that did not mean that they didn't know the Cullens or at least one of them.

Two days after Hillary gave birth to Caleb, Carlisle called Billy Black and requested a meeting with the pack at the Treaty line. Billy tried to tell him that they weren't welcome any longer after Bella was turned and especially after her behavior. Carlisle was adamant that they needed to meet because Bella had left the family and gone rogue. He told him urgently that Edward was trying to track her, but she had gone into a rage unlike anything any of them had seen and set off to eliminate what she saw as a threat to her friendship with Jacob.

Jacob had phased and saw red when he overheard the conversation. It took all of the pack to calm him down and remind him that Hillary and Caleb needed him. He raced home and phased back. Taking Hillary into his arms, he held his wife and son cradled protectively in his embrace. He told her of the conversation that his father had with Carlisle. He felt her trembled and the hot tears that tracked down his bare chest. He would spare her this if he could, but he knew that until Bella was gone there was nothing he could do.

The pack was on edge. Three more teens phased in the days since Caleb's birth. The pack had nearly doubled in size in a matter of weeks. It was troubling to the pack and the elders. The veterans trained the pups and assigned them to shadow one of the older wolves. With the newest threat, Sam had begun phasing regularly again and assisting the pack, he had a duty to his tribe.

Leah had found herself a permanent member of the Black household. Jacob had asked her to stay with Hillary and guard her and his son when he was not there. The rest of the pack took turns patrolling and guarding his family as well as the surrounding territory that made up their home as well as the territory surrounding La Push and Forks.

A week after Caleb's birth the pack minus Leah and four of the newest pups made their way to meet with Carlisle. The Cullens were shocked to see the increased number of wolves despite having left the territory.

"Why have you come?" Jake rumbled as he stepped out from the bushes in his human form.

"We come to warn you of Bella and to offer our help." Carisle said softly.

"You know that there will be no mercy for her?" Jake asked harshly.

"We understand and apologize," the elder Cullen murmured sadly. "We did not know that this would happen."

Alice snorted, "She has always had an attachment to Jacob, an unhealthy obsession. If Edward had reined her in and put his foot down years ago, we would not be dealing with this today. She's my sister and best friend, but the person she has become is not the girl we met."

Jasper stepped up to his mate and held her against his side. "She's going to bring more back with her. We apologize that the three that got past us got so close to your mate," the southern vampire spoke softly. "I offer my services to help eliminate the threat and to impart all of the knowledge that I have to rectify the problem."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jacob asked with his face carefully blank. Help would be welcome, but he wouldn't be indebted to a vampire. "Who were the three that got past you?"

"I have fought newborn vampires in the past," Jasper spoke quietly. "I will share tactics with you and help to take them down. For all that Bella is family, she has never really grasped that not everything is about her and that's Edward's fault. Her behavior threatens to expose us. I will help because it is the right thing to do. As for the three that got past us, we don't know their names but we do know that their presence means trouble."

"Jasper!" Rosalie hissed.

"No they need to know," Alice argued. "She has drawn the attention of the Volturi. They are now making their way here and are intent on drawing Bella and Edward within their ranks. Bella is Hell-bent on revenge for what she feels is a slight and wrong against her."

The pack snarled and growled menacingly. There would be no threat against their home and people, against their Alpha's mate. They needed to take care of the problem and fast.

"As much as it pains me to do so," Carisle said heavily, "we will act as witness against Bella. We will need to gather other witnesses. I would suggest that you seek out other shape shifters or allies. This could get ugly."

Jake trembled in rage. "They're coming and going to try to wipe us out because Bella is upset that we're not friends anymore. Is that what you're telling me?" he hissed viciously. "We haven't been friends in years. She made her choice. I told her that she would have to live with it. I swear to you, if any harm comes to my family I will wipe out not only your family, but any vampire I ever come across. I will spend the rest of my days seeking out and wiping out your kind until there are none left."

The Cullens flinched and stepped back in fear as they could feel his anger beating down on them. Jasper nearly doubled over from the onslaught of the emotions coming off of the wolves in waves. They nodded and turned, running in a blur back to the home that they had abandoned years before.

Jacob and the pack let them go. As much as they didn't want to have them back in the area, they all knew that they would need their help. They would do anything to keep their people safe, to keep Hillary and Caleb safe. They turned back towards their lands as one and broke off into groups. They had long ago begun patrolling in pairs. Now with their increased numbers they had two pairs on patrol at all times.

Jake entered his home and nodded in greeting to Leah who was in the kitchen heating up dinner. Hillary was in the living room with Alani and Rachel who were cooing over Caleb. The little boy, though born early was developed enough that there were no complications from his home birth. They all knew how lucky they were. Sue chalked it up to the wolf genes that he didn't need a prolonged stay in the NICU from his premature birth.

Jake walked over and gently embraced his wife. He dropped a warm kiss on her brow and then her lips. His body trembled with the stress and strain of the situation that they now found themselves in. Not for the first time in his life he cursed Isabella Cullen and her very existence.

Hillary watched Jacob enter the room and her breath caught. His heated gaze met hers and the corner of his mouth tipped into a grin. She felt her heart race as he approached and dropped kiss on her brow and then her waiting lips. Oh how she loved this man!

Caleb squirmed in her arms and started rooting. With a soft laugh she pulled the shawl over her shoulder to cover her chest and put her son to her breast. Her greedy little boy began nursing in earnest. His little noises caused those present in the room to laugh. He really was a little wolf pup.

Jake beamed down at his little family and swallowed thickly. Isabella Cullen would not harm them. Nothing would harm them while he was alive. He knew it was a sentiment that the rest of the pack agreed with.

"What's the plan?" Hillary asked Jake.

"We will have to work with the Cullens," he said softly. "Trouble is coming and we have a handful more that appear ready to phase at any given time."

Hillary nodded and looked down at her son. "It is time to address the Elders and Council and the rest of the tribe," she said softly. "More will continue to phase and we need to be prepared. If trouble is coming like you're saying we need to be prepared."

"They won't let us tell the tribe," Leah said quietly coming from the kitchen. "It must be kept secret."

"Right because keeping it a secret has worked out so well for all involved," Hillary snorted. "Call the Elders and Council. Have them come here. It is time for the Pack to decide what is best for the Pack."

"Hillary," Jake said in a warning tone.

"Don't Hillary me, Jacob Black!" she retorted. "You, yourself said that there are a handful more children, teenagers ready to phase. How many more families are going to be torn apart not knowing what's going on with their children?"

Sighing Jacob nodded to Sam. Sam left the room to call Billy and the rest of the Elders and Council. An hour later their family room was bursting to the brim, spilling over into the kitchen. Hillary sat in her chair holding Caleb with Jake perched on the armrest. The rest of the pack lounged around the room except for those patrolling. The Elders and Council sat on the sectional waiting.

"What's this all about Jacob?" Billy asked in confusion.

"Actually I asked for you to come," Hillary said looking up from her son. "More are going to phase and trouble is coming. It's time to let families know before it happens to help with the transition."

"Absolutely not!" Old Quil snarled. "The Pack must be kept secret."

"At what cost?" Hillary asked calmly. "Our people pride ourselves on our relationships and bonds. How many families have been destroyed by secrets? How many children have had their lives destroyed and childhoods stolen because of secrets?"

"It cannot be help!" Old Quil cut in. "It is an honor to be a Protector."

"I did not say it wasn't," Hillary said firmly. "What I am saying is that our Protectors give up e _verything_ to protect this tribe all the while their reputations are shit! They are seen as trouble makers and part of a gang. They have given up their futures and lives outside of this reservation and for what? To have so much responsibility thrust on their shoulders all at once and they're expected to not tell their families? Their loved ones? They have no support at home to help them cope and it's supposed to fucking be okay? Because you say so? Enough!" she nearly shouted at the end. "Enough. The Council and Elders are meant to help _guide_ the Pack. It is time for the Pack to decide what is best for themselves."

"Now see here!" one voice shouted.

"You will not shout at my wife, my mate in my home," Jacob said in a calm and lethal voice. "You know that she's telling the truth and the truth often hurts. We will only reach out to the families of those in the pack. Even then it will only be the parents or guardians. We cannot support so many pack members ourselves. We need the help of our tribe and families to do so. Trouble is coming and many more may phase in the very near future. You can accept the changes, or not. It means little to me. I will do what is best for my Pack, tribe, and family. The mistakes you made in the past is something you will have to live with. But I know going forward I won't repeat them."

"Jacob," Billy said tiredly. "We did and have done what we thought best. We meant no disrespect or harm."

"Neither have we dad," the Alpha replied gruffly. "But imagine how much easier it would have been on the Pack if we each had at least one parent or close family member to help. Not just the pack or elders, but family. Our tribe is made of many strong family bonds, but Hillary is right. Secrets are destroying them and enough is enough. In the past few weeks we've had eight new pack members and another handful are going to phase any day now. If we can ease their burden, we will."

Billy nodded with pained eyes, understanding that they needed to evaluate how things related to the pack were being done. The rest of the Elders and Council sat murmuring quietly to one another. It was clear that they would need to reevaluate their roles. It was clear to them that the Pack and the Alpha pair were stepping up and leading as they were meant to.

"We cannot just let them tell people!" Old Quil bolstered.

"We won't be telling random people Quil," Hillary said gently rocking her son. "We will approach the adult or guardian of those that appear ready to phase and hopefully with the help of the Elders and Council, let the know what's to come. We really are struggling to support all of the wolves that are now part of the Pack. Even with the businesses, there are now twenty wolves to feed on a regular basis with another five that are showing signs."

The old man quieted and slumped down in his seat. He knew that they were right and what they were saying was right. They would need to bring in more, but it put the Pack and their tribe in a precarious situation.

"What of younger siblings?" Old Quil asked her tiredly.

"As I said, just the parents or guardian of those phasing," she replied. "The siblings will simply be told that their sibling is helping the tribe and elders. The school should also have someone there aware of the situation. Our wolves need to graduate if they hope to have any sort of future or possibility of supporting their families some day. College courses can be taken online eventually, but high school diplomas or GED's must be obtained."

The Elders and Council nodded in agreement. The rest of the Pack shifted uncomfortably. Many of them hadn't thought much of school since they had phased. They had resolved themselves to the fact that they would never leave the reservation, so why bother.

"I'm not pointing these things out to shame anyone, but changes must be made," Hillary said gently but firmly. "For the better of our Pack and tribe we must look to better ourselves and make this as easy as possible on our Protectors. The business plans that have been implemented have helped and they're thriving, but we need to expand on this further."

"Agreed," Billy said with a smile to his daughter in law. "We will certainly take these ideas on board and discuss further options. Was there anything else?"

Hillary shook her head and nuzzled Caleb's downy hair. He gurgled up at her and gave a long squeak of a yawn. He closed his eyes slowly and drifted to sleep. The Pack and the Elders and Council members watched the Alpha's mate and child quietly. She had certainly stepped up and spoke well on their behalf.

Jake sat leaning his muscled thigh against her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her brow before turning back to the Elders and Council. He nodded to his father who winked in reply. Hillary had handled the situation well and he had no problem letting her speak. She said everything that needed to be said.

"Before you go," Jake began. "We need to address the matter of the Cullens returning. Jasper Whitlock Hale has returned with the rest of the family to help with the Bella situation. Edward is tracking her in hopes of stopping her, but there are more coming. Vampire royalty are on their way here because Bella has drawn their attention. We fear many more may phase and that all out war is upon us."

"What?" Sue Clearwater asked fearfully.

"She's unhinged," Hillary said smartly. "Absolutely lost her damn mind. Apparently because Jake wants nothing to do with her, I'm at fault and I must go so she can have him back again."

"Repeat that again for me?" one of them asked in shock.

"Oh you heard me right," Hillary snorted. "The girl has lost her mind. Thinks that she can have her cake and eat it too."

The Elders and Council stayed for a little while longer. Old Quil, Sue Clearwater, and Billy stayed for the large Pack dinner that Emily and Kim were making. Hillary was still resting from childbirth. It irked her to be banished from her own kitchen, but she was grateful for the help. Her body was still recovering from the trauma of a natural birth with no medication.

"Jake?" Hillary called out suddenly.

"What is it love?" he asked in concern.

"Can you call Jasper Cullen for me?" she asked quietly.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Please just dial him," she implored. "You can stay and listen, but I think I have an idea."

Jake pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and pressed a button before handing it to his mate, his wife. He watched and listened as it rang twice. He heard the southern drawl of Jasper answer in surprise.

"Hi, may I please speak to Jasper Whitlock Hale?" Hillary asked politely and waited. "Hi this is Hillary Black. It's nice to speak with you as well. Yes, I've got an idea I wanted to run by you. What if we somehow got very large possibly military grade flame throwers?" there was a pause on the other line and murmuring followed but chuckling. "Yes, I understand it would be difficult and suspicious for us to get them, but perhaps we can play it off as part of a natural brush control planning? Hmm, hadn't thought of that. Oh really? You would? Well that would be fantastic. Yes, four should be good unless you think we'd need more. No, alright thank you! You as well, bye."

Hillary hung up the phone and grinned at the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "Well Mr. Whitlock is getting us some new toys," she said with a chuckle. "Apparently he has connections and we will have four very large flame throwers at our disposal within the week. He'll go over strategic placement at your next meeting."

"What the ever living fuck?" Paul asked with his eyes wide. "Flame throwers?"

"Well, you did say that you kill vampires by burning them right?" she asked. "If that's the case would it not be prudent to have some sort of protection on our borders as an additional assurance that the fucking army psycho-vamp is bringing won't get too close to home?"

"But flame throwers Hillary?" Paul asked in shock.

"Yes, Paul, flame throwers," she said sarcastically. "What did you think those of us left behind would do? Sit and wait to see what would happen? It's time for this tribe to step up and help rather than sit back in ignorance. We need to protect ourselves."

"You will _not_ be anywhere near the border or battle," Jake said sharply. "You and Caleb must be somewhere safe Hillary."

"I promise you, that we will be safe," she assured him softly. "I would never do anything to put him or myself in danger willingly."

"I mean it Hillary," Jake said hoarsely. "I need you and Caleb to be safe. I can't live without you."

"Jake," she said reaching to cup his cheek, "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to remain safe and keep our son safe as well. You have to promise to come back to us."

The rest of the Pack left them to speak in private in the family room. He helped her to the kitchen and eased her into a cushioned chair while taking his son in his arms to let her eat. He urged her to eat more, once he was certain she had enough he helped her upstairs to the Master bedroom and gently laid their son in his bassinet. He tucked in his wife and went back downstairs to join the Pack for the meal.

Jake kept an ear towards the upstairs listening for his wife and son. He didn't like to be away from them, but knew that they were safe surrounded by the Pack. Ryan and Will were bunked up in one of the guest rooms upstairs having just come off patrol. Alani would be going upstairs to sleep in the other guest room. It had been agreed that none of the imprints would be left alone when their mate was out. They would either be with another pack member or with other imprints.

The Black household had become the central location for the Pack. Many still stopped by Sam and Emily's house, but since he had tried to give up phasing, the Pack had stopped going as often. Sam stepping down as Alpha and then slowing his phasing had caused some awkward moments for the Pack, but everyone understood. When he chose to start phasing again, he was welcomed with open arms.

Kim and Emily were often in each other's company and Claire was with them a lot of the time. Hillary was at her home with Alani, Rachel and Leah. It wasn't that there was a divide among the imprints, it was just that the dynamic of change in the Pack as difficult for the oldest imprints to adjust to. Emily was kind and caring, but struggling to find her place now that she was not the Alpha female or den mother. Kim was struggling with the fact that her friendship with Hillary didn't just fall back into what it once was, but she understood why.

The weeks leading up to the gathering taking place had been tiring on the Pack. But now that they were all on the same page, things were falling into place. The patrol schedule had been reorganized to include everyone in rotating shifts. Those still in school patrolled after school or at night. Those out of school patrolled off and on during the day. They rotated days and hours among their larger Pack to give people more of a break.

The meeting dwindled until it was time for people to return to their homes. Embry climbed the stairs to sleep beside his imprint for a few hours before he took one of the younger pups on patrol later that night. Jake went to do the same. Leah was leaving to put in her hours down at the clinic for the night and would be returning when they left for their patrol. She had taken up residence in one of the spare bedrooms.

Jake carefully padded across the floor after shutting the bedroom door. He check his son slumbering peacefully in his bassinet before turning to his mate. His breath caught as he watched her sleeping. His heart ached with so much love and tears stung his eyes. He thanked God that he had her and his son. Shucking his clothing, he climbed into the bed and gently pulled Hillary in his arms and fell asleep.

Hillary woke the next morning to find that Jake had left for either patrol or work at the garage. She took care of her morning ablutions and dressed quietly for the day. Picking up her son she walked to his nursery and changed him. Will met her at the top of the stairs and shifted nervously. He gently led her down the stairs before leaving for school. Brady and Collin entered the house and made their way to the kitchen. They made breakfast for themselves as well as Hillary and Alani. Collin brought Hillary a plate and took little Caleb in his large arms allowing his Alpha's mate to eat. Alani made her way into the family room and took the plate from Brady.

Once Hillary was done she took Caleb to nurse him while the boys were in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. Alani finished her breakfast and brought Hillary her laptop to get some work done for the day. Caleb was put in the bassinet that was in the family room. Alani was still looking for what she wanted to do with her Biology degree. Hillary suggested looking in to getting her teaching accreditation and working in the school, but Alani wasn't sure.

Embry made enough to support them for the time being. He owned the apartment space above the garage and for now it was enough space for them. When the time came, he would build a house not far from Jacob and Hillary. Alani wasn't sure she wanted to teach or if she wanted to work outdoors in some aspect.

Hillary was filling out paperwork on her computer when there was a yip outside and loud feet pounding on the ground towards the house. She saved the file and closed the computer going to stand by her son. Brady and Collin were immediately on alert and Alani came to stand beside Hillary.

Seth burst through the doors and looked around wildly. He breathed a ragged sigh of relief and turned back to the woods. He phased and howled loudly. There were answering calls, the haunting sound echoing throughout La Push. Large padded feet made their way towards the Black house. Seth paced around the house protectively, while Collin and Brady stood guarding the imprints and baby.

The Pack entered the yard snarling and scenting the air. One by one they paced and then took off running. Seth and Emrby stayed while the rest took off towards the beach. Hillary hummed to her son as she cradled him protectively against her chest.

An hour later the Pack returned looking furious. Jake stormed into the house and clutched Hillary and Caleb to his chest. Embry held a shaking Alani to his side. Seth explained that they had caught the scent of Isabella Cullen who had tried find where Jacob was living. She was driven away from the direction of the property toward the border of the former treaty line and chased by the Cullens.

Jake's phone rang and he answered it sharply. Apparently they were able to take her by surprise and pin her down. Edward stood aside and shielded his daughter as Jasper and his friends Peter and Charlotte had dismantled Isabella Cullen to await the Volturi. Jasper informed them that they were bringing witnesses, other vampires to vouch for the shape shifters against Isabella. Garret and Alistair two friends of Carlisle had come and like Jasper and his friends had military background. They offered their assistance in the coming fight.

Hillary trembled in Jake's arms. She clutched her son to her chest and tried not to cry. It sunk in just how close of a call today had been. Looking at her son she knew that she would do anything to protect him. Glancing up at Jake she saw the same love and tortured look in his eyes.

"The bitch needs to die," she snarled.

"She will, I promise you Hillary," he murmured kissing her lips gently. "We need to keep her alive at least until the Volturi are here."

"Can I light the match?" she asked viciously. "Please let me be the one to light her ass!"

Paul and Embry chuckled quietly. Jared snorted, "Well aren't you feeling a little vicious."

"No one threatens my family," she hissed. "Certainly not some spoiled little bitch throwing a hissy fit!"

"Easy there Mama Wolf," Paul said with a sad smile. "She will pay."

Two hours later Billy, Sue, and Old Quil entered the house looking frazzled. Billy handed a folder to Jake and watched his facial expression. They watched as his eyes grew wide and then his hands trembled. Hillary gently took the pages from his hands and read quickly.

"Holy shit," she gasped. "Well I guess they actually listened that day in Port Angeles."

"This is your doing?" Billy asked incredulously.

"I did nothing, I simply pointed out they've destroyed enough lives over many generation trying to pretend to be human," she said with a shrug. "The Pack gives up any future they had planned to stay and protect the tribe. Schooling, jobs, vacations, they give up everything because the Cullens want to live here and play human. They needed to know what their selfish delusions cause this tribe."

"So they donated millions as compensation?" Old Quil asked hoarsely.

"I think their consciences dictated that they try to rectify a problem that they caused," she replied softly. "They've donated to the tribe, the school, and set up trust funds for this Pack and any future Packs to come. It is iron clad and worded in such a way that this tribe will not want for anything ever again. The funds are invested and will continue to grow with interest and additional contributions over the years."

Billy ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "I don't understand. The treaty is voided," he said.

"I think this is their way of trying to make this right," Hillary said cautiously. "They've just ripped apart one of their own to protect this tribe, to protect me. They are calling allies to continue to protect this tribe. Yes, they are vampires, but this shows that they are good people and honorable. I'm not saying be best friends with them, but we would be foolish to not think carefully about keeping them as allies."

"We just got rid of them!" Old Quil shouted waking up Caleb.

Jacob let the growl in his chest rumble deeply, pinning the old man with a fierce glare. "You've been warned to watch your tone before," he said firmly.

"I apologize," the ole man wheezed. "Would it really be wise to ally with them? Knowing that we would condemn future generations to phasing?"

Hillary looked around the room, knowing that none of them would have chosen this life for themselves if given the choice. "I'm not saying have them move in next door to stay forever. What I'm saying is we need their help. Many of the troubles faced recently stem from one member of that family. That family member will be dead before the end of all this. Do we want to really turn away a possible ally in the future? Who better to help us with vampires than a family of them that are willing to help and go against their very nature?"

"I don't know Hillary," Paul said cautiously.

"I'm not asking you to be best friends with them," she said softly. "I'm asking you to put aside your differences to work with them to protect this tribe. They haven't bitten or fed from a human. Isabella Cullen was changed in Brazil with a needle full of venom after she gave birth to her daughter."

"How do you know this?" Billy asked.

"Because I asked Jasper," she said simply. "I would never ever ask any of you to forget who and what they are. What I'm asking you to do, is to realize that they too want to live in peace. I don't want them here anymore than you do, but we need them. They add an extra layer of protection and I for one will take all the help that I can get to make sure that Caleb survives this."

"Hillary," Jake said with a pained look on his face.

"Please at least consider it Jacob," she said softly. "This money is to help everyone here for generation to come to better ourselves and our tribe. It's not pity money, it's not a hand out. This is their way of trying to right a wrong."

"No, it's blood money," Old Quil said hotly. "Money made over years of existing as the undead."

"Money freely given to our people to help us," Hillary hissed at the older man. "Listen to me carefully old man because my patience for you disrespect is at its end. You may be and Elder and part of the Council, but you are not Pack. We will do what we think is best for the Pack to help the tribe as we have always done. You will not interfere. The money, though from vampires is a gift. They too are supernatural beings."

"Their existence is the reason our Pack phases!" Old Quil thundered.

Hillary placed a calming hand on Jake's arm and then gently handed him their son. She walked forward, stalking towards the older man who had fallen silent. His eyes darted from side to side searching for an ally or perhaps a way out.

"You will cease you vitrol," Hillary said standing over the older man. "There are evil, human killing vampires out there, I will not deny it. However the Cullens are not among them. They are gathering allies to help us. They are going to stand against Vampire royalty to try to protect and save us and all you can think of is your prejudice. Do you realize how foolish that is?"

"Now see here!"

"No!" she shouted. "You will listen to me carefully. You came to my home seeking us. You invited yourself in and proceeded to not only disrespect me but my husband, the Alpha. You are going to find that you will not find anyone here that will agree with your bullshit right now. Not after the Cullens captures and dismantled Isabella Cullen."

Old Quil visibly wilted under her gaze. The rest of the Pack may not like the presence of the vampires, but they could not argue with what Hillary was saying. They were unsure of how they felt about the money, but it did give them comfort to know that they now had a fall back plan.

The Pack sat talking about the possibilities while the Elders sat listening quietly. Hillary took Caleb upstairs to his room and Ryan followed to watch over the little one. She returned downstairs and began to bustle around the kitchen, brushing off the protests. Alani and Rachel began helping and the three quickly pulled together a meal. They ate a meal full of laughter and lively conversations. Hillary went upstairs to nurse her son and Will traded off with Ryan when she was done.

Later that night when everyone had gone home, Hillary and Jacob lay in the dark talking about what they wanted to do with the money. She wanted to build a rather large green house in the back yard as well as some livestock. Jake wanted to expand on the garage as well as invest money into a retirement plan for them. He wanted a college fund for Caleb and any other future children they had. Soon they drifted off to sleep.

It was two tense weeks later that Jake's phone broke the silence of the night waking the household up. Alice Cullen was on the other line and she only had one phrase to tell him. It was a phrase that sent chills down his spine and had him scrambling to assemble the Pack which had gained five more members with another half dozen that looked ready to phase as well. It was a phrase that would haunt them all.

"They're coming."


	11. Chapter 11

" _They're coming."_

Everyone stilled, and then all at once everyone was moving. The Pack started running out of the house, shift and phasing mid stride. Howls filled the air as the Pack converged on their Alpha's home. In the distance more howls, new howls joined in. The Pack had grown again.

Hillary stood clutching Caleb to her chest and trembled. She fought back tears and the terror that was rising in her. How had it come to this? How had things gotten to this point? She couldn't understand what would drive someone to cause such pain and distress to others.

Jake returned to her side and drew her and his son to his chest. Leaning down he gently kissed his child before capturing Hillary's lips in a kiss that left her breathless and wanting. He poured everything he felt for her in that one kiss and rested his forehead on hers as he drew back.

"Please stay here," he implored. "I couldn't survive if anything happened to you."

"Jake," she cut him off. "How can you ask that of me? How will I be able to survive without you? How can you expect me to just sit back here and wait for them to come for me?"

Closing his eyes in pain, Jake nodded and signaled the Pack to move. Part of the Pack would be guarding the Elders and imprints at a central location. Another part of the Pack would be Patrolling the tribe, while the rest would stand and face the Volturi. The Cullens and their allies were on their way, hoping to meet up with the Pack just outside the edge of town in a clearing facing east.

Hillary held Caleb to her and looked at Jake in panic. They knew that there was nothing that they could do to stop what was coming. Hillary instinctively knew that she could not run, she could not hide from this. She knew that the Pack would do everything they could to save and protect their people, but the Cullens explained the Volturi to them in great length.

Carlisle stepped forward with his coven and the Denalis as well as others that had come to stand witness to protect the Pack and Quileute people. Hillary wished there was more time, that they had more time. With tears welling in her eyes she held he son to her chest and tried to soothe him.

A thick mist swirled towards them through the woods. Dark figures moved swiftly through the shrouded mist. They stepped through the woods, gliding towards them. The cloaked figures fanned out across the clearing facing off against the Pack and their allies. Three figures stepped ahead and one moved forward with a vicious smile that didn't meet his eyes.

"Carlisle, my dear friend," the king known as Aro cooed, "my, my you have gotten caught up in another mess it would seem. Your coven was warned when dear Isabella was turned and her daughter born that we would not accept any other mistakes on your part."

"Brother," the king known as Marcus whispered stepping forward. His hand brushed against Aro's as he looked across the clearing at us.

"You cannot be serious," Caius sneered. "They're mongrels!"

"Silence!" Marcus barked out. "It is _our_ law to never harm or separate mates, true mates. Even though these shifters stand against us, they are either mated or destined to meet their true mates!"

"Oh dear," Aro smirked sinisterly. "It would appear that our _witness_ , Isabella Cullen has lied."

"No!" Edward shouted in heartbreak.

"Yes," Aro hissed. "She came to us claiming that one of the shifters was _hers_ and that he had been stolen from her. That there was a mere human that knew about us and our kind."

"Please," Edward implored.

"Silence!" Caius shouted. "If you had kept a better eye on your mate, who I highly doubt she is after her actions, then we wouldn't be in this situation. She's _feral_ and needs to be put down."

"She is not his mate," Marcus stated firmly. "Young Edward needs to learn the difference between being drawn to someone because of their blood and being drawn by the mating pull. Carlisle, you have much to answer for."

"Are there any truly mate pairs in the Cullen coven?" Aro mused with a smirk.

"Carlisle and Esme, as well as Rosalie and Emmet, but the others are not mates," Marcus said in a firm and final tone.

"No!" Alice hissed. "I saw him, he's mine!"

Jasper stared at his wife and companion and stepped away from her. He knew that there was something off with their relationship, something lacking, but he had always thought that perhaps it was him because of his past. He looked over to where his brother Peter and his mate Charlotte were standing and slowly walked over to them. They had been trying to tell him for years that Alice was not his mate. He did not want to believe them because she had saved him in so many ways. The betrayal hurt, looking down he fingered the bracelet with the Cullen crest on it and tore it off his wrist and threw it at Carlisle's feet. With that action Jasper Hale died and Jasper Whitlock resurfaced and was reborn.

Edward looked over at his wife in horror. Glancing down at his daughter, he nodded to Marcus and held Renesmee. He tucked his daughter's face into his side and closed his eyes as two of the Guard dragged Isabella screaming to the front.

"For your lies and deception you are deemed guilty," Aro said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Punishment for this and your other crimes is death."

Isabella Cullen was frothing at the mouth with venom dribbling down her chin. She snarled and fought to get away as she was torn apart in front of all their eyes. Jacob held Hillary to his side and tried to shield her and his son. The rest of the Pack shifted restlessly. They knew that this wasn't so simple and could not be over.

"We bear you no ill will shifters," Marcus said softly. "You are not Children of the Moon and for that we will not harm you."

"You cannot be serious!" Caius hissed. "They are our enemies, wolves!"

"Peace, brother," Aro stated silkily. "We will leave them. They have only protected their people and families. They have kept the secret of our kind, even I can see that. Besides we cannot risk open war with the shifters. Although…" his voice trailed off. "Might I see?" he asked holding his hand out to Jacob.

"Jacob," Carlisle addressed, "he would like to touch your hand to read you."

Jake stood and gently pushed Hillary and Caleb to Leah, where she was immediately surrounded by the Pack. He walked towards the vampires striding purposefully and proudly forward. The vampires shifted uncomfortably as he met Aro in the center of the clearing.

"Remarkable, simply remarkable," Aro said in delight. "Brothers, they fully keep control of their minds when they shift. They can speak to one another in their mind when they're in their wolf form. Their mates are as our mates are to us. Such strength, such courage. True warriors."

The Pack shifted uncomfortably having their secrets shared to freely. Jacob took his hand back and slowly backed away from Aro and returned to Hillary's side. Aro murmured to his brothers and fellow vampires as they looked across the clearing towards the Pack and their allies.

Hillary sagged against Jacob and Caleb cooed at him. The Cullens and their allies stood beside the Pack and glances towards the Volturi. While the Pack was exempt from retaliation, their fate wasn't decided yet.

"For the crimes of the Cullen family, Edward and his charming daughter, as well as Alice will accompany us to Italy." Aro stated firmly. "The will be assigned positions within the Guard for no less than a century and given instruction on vampire etiquette and society. I invite the rest of the family to accompany us. There is much you need to learn in the way of our kind. I'm disappointed in you Carlisle."

Jasper stood beside Peter and Charlotte and looked towards the Cullens who turned to follow after the Volturi. He stood still and watched them beginning to walk away, ignoring their pleading looks.

"Alice," he called out. "I'll be sending divorce papers just as a formality. In case you hadn't seen or were wondering we're done."

His expression was blank as he watched her nod and her face crumble in grief as she was dragged away. She would face her fate and punishment for her actions alone. He turned towards the Pack and nodded at them before turning towards Forks with his own Coven. The other vampires that had come to their aid also nodded to the Pack and turned to leave.

Jacob called out to them, "If you ever have need of us you only have to ask. We won't forget what you did for us!"

The vampires turned and gave slight smiles and nodded before blurring away. The Pack stood still and watched as the vampires, both friend and foe disappeared from sight. Many stayed in their wolf forms, unsure of what would come next. Jake held Hillary against his chest and dropped a kiss on her brow.

"Paul! Embry! Take four of the newer members of the Pack and run a perimeter. Brady and Collin patrol the beach with two. Quil and Seth, take two and follow the Volturi at a distance, do not engage them or antagonize them." Jake barked out orders. "Hillary, love, please go with Leah and get Caleb home. I'll meet you there as soon as we're sure the danger has truly passed."

Hillary could see how stressed he was. She leaned up and kissed the underside of his jaw and slipped out of his grasp to follow Leah. She was flanked on each side and walked in a protective circle towards her home. At her house the rest of the imprints were waiting with the Elders. She went upstairs to change Caleb and brought him back downstairs. She handed him to Leah who took him to feed him. Hillary start moving about her kitchen and working in tandem with the other imprints to get a large meal prepared for the Pack. A few hours had passed when they began returning in groups of twos and threes. They ate quietly before they returned out to their patrols. Jake had told them that there would be increased patrols for the near future to make sure that the threat had indeed passed.

Standing at her sink looking out the window towards their backyard, Hillary washed the dishes by hand. Though they had a dishwasher, the act soothed her frayed nerves. Jake had stopped in briefly before returning to patrolling and meeting with the Elders.

Muscled hot arms wrapped around her waist, startling her from her thoughts. She was pulled back against the familiar form of her husband and mate. She shivered as she felt him nuzzle in the crook of her neck, nipping her lightly and chuckling deeply at her reaction.

"I take it you're in for the night?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he murmured into her shoulder. "We've set up a rotating schedule. Sorry it took so long, we've now got close to thirty pack members and some of them needed a little more guidance than others."

Jake turned her and pulled her flush against his chest. He looked down at her through hooded eyes before he slanted his mouth over her own, caging her in against the sink. It was desperate and needy, aching and urgent. They both moaned and were lost in the kiss.

A clearing throat interrupted them causing Jake to turn snarling. Quil stood with his hands up looking very uncomfortable. Jake sighed and pulled back from his wife.

"Report," Jake ground out.

"There are no new scents and the Volturi appear to have left the area," Quil said strongly. "We followed them to the airport in Port Angeles. They've left."

Jake relaxed visibly. "Thank you Quil. Sorry, man."

Quil smirked and winked. "No worries man, I'll just leave now and tell the others not to stop in unless they want their lungs ripped out, shall I?"

Hillary blushed, but laughed. "I know that I would be grateful if you relayed that message," she said sauntering past her husband towards the stairs. "I'll be giving Caleb a bath and putting him down for the night while you finish up."

Jake watched her go and had to shake himself to focus on his pack mate. Turning to his friend he found him grinning knowingly. Rolling his eyes Jake walked with him towards the door.

"We're certain it's clear?" Jake asked quietly.

"All clear, Jake," Quil said surely. "We've got the newer members staying phased for the time being. We're all too on edge to be able to get them to phase back. We'll all take turns rotating in and training them."

Jake nodded looking out towards the forest from his back porch. "There's never been a Pack this large before. I fear what it may mean for our people and our future."

"We're all concerned about that," Quil said softly. "Perhaps with so many vampires in the area the change was triggered for so many."

"We will have to wait and see," Jake mused. "For the near future we change nothing and keep on alert. I don't fully trust the Volturi."

Quil nodded and turned towards the forest. He shifted and took off into the night. The events of the day had been life altering in many ways. With so many pack members, the tribe now knew about who and what they were. There was no way to keep it a secret with so many of them phasing.

Sighing softly he turned back towards his house. He could hear Hillary upstairs getting Caleb dressed from his bath. His heart felt so full of love for his wife and son. He didn't know what he would have done if things had gone wrong today. Shutting the door securely behind him he made his way upstairs to help tuck in his son.

Entering Caleb's room he found his wife leaning over Caleb on the changing table. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder looking down at their son. He reached down and ran a finger down his son's cheek and whispered softly to him in Quileute. They walked him over to his crib and tucked him in and switched on his nightlight.

Entering their bedroom, Jake gently shut their door as Hillary walked over to turn on the monitor. Jake crossed the room and pulled her to him. Fisting his hand in her hair he took her mouth in a deep kiss, pulling her flush against him. He groaned against her mouth feeling her soft curves as she shifted against him, into him.

"Please," she whispered softly. "Please, Jake."

Jake lifted her in his arms and gently tossed her onto the center of their bed. He followed her and began tugging her clothes off. Urgent and frantic hands caressed and stroked heated skin. They drove each other to the brink and over throughout the night. Both needed the contact and release. Later in the early morning hours Hillary slept deeply in Jacob's arms. He lay there looking down at his imprint and leaned down to breathe in her scent.

Nothing they had ever heard or trained for could have prepared them for what had happened the day before. He knew that had a battle erupted, there was a significant probability that their entire tribe would have been wiped out. While the Pack would have fought with their last breath, he didn't delude himself to believe that they were better than vampires that had been around for centuries or in some cases millennia.

It could have gone very wrong and he could have lost her. He could have lost his son. His eyes stung and his throat clogged at the thought. Clutching Hillary closer to his chest he tried to let sleep take him.

The following days and weeks passed quickly for the Pack. In that time the tribe was made aware of the Pack and sworn to secrecy. The entire tribe was on edge and more alert than it had been in decades. They were weary of outsiders, more now than ever. However, there was a positive side to the secret being out in the open. The Pack was now being fully supported by their tribe. With thirty of their young men and Leah phasing, they rallied to make sure that life for the Pack went smoothly.

The rest of the tribe began to train with the Pack in their spare time. No one deluded themselves that they would be able to hold their own against a Cold One, but if they know how to hold one off long enough or to do enough damage to help the Pack it would be worth it.

Hillary worked part time in the office and part time from home with Caleb. As the weeks and months passed, she found that she was once again pregnant. While she was nervous to have children so close in age to one another, she was thrilled to share the news of their growing family. Jacob was elated and couldn't contain himself.

No new Pack members phased but the thirty that did phase continued to do so. Sam still phased part time even though he and Emily married and were expecting a child of their own. It was decided that they could not afford to stop phasing with the looming threat of the Volturi. Johnny H. contacted them soon after the confrontation and warned them that though all was quiet they needed to remain vigilant. He offered the assistance of the other shifters should there be another direct threat to the tribe and Pack.

Carlisle Cullen contacted them a year after the confrontation and assured them that they were safe, but it did little to relieve their anticipation of a possible threat from the Volturi. He told them that his family would be staying with the Volturi for the next century and after he would send word to the tribe. His family still made significant deposits to the accounts that were established for the Pack and tribe, much to the chagrin of the Elders.

Life settled into a routine, though everyone lived on edge, the lived. Pack members met imprints as time passed and families were started. Life went on, but they never stopped watching and waiting. They stood ready to defend their families, homes, and tribe from any Cold Ones. They expanded their patrol routes out beyond the reservation and Forks into the surrounding areas and territories. From time to time they would cross paths with Cold Ones. They left the Golden Eyes and their allies alone, but decimated any that posed a threat to the innocents of the world.

Jacob embraced Hillary from behind watching his sons and daughters running around their backyard playing with the other pack children. Here they were a decade after the Volturi had come to La Push and life was good. The tribe was thriving and flourishing under the guidance of Hillary. The Pack was successful in their business ventures.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to stop phasing?" Hillary whispered softly, smiling as Caleb held the hand of his youngest sister, Sarah.

"One day," Jacob replied. "One day we will find peace again."

He leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck. Jacob breathed in her scent and thanked his ancestors and the spirits for blessing him with Hillary in his life. She made life worth living and fighting for. She blessed him with four sons and three daughters and so much love and happiness that it took his breath away.

Thinking back to that day all those years ago he swallowed thickly. Closing his eyes he thanked God that she returned. He had been horrible to her and couldn't blame her for fleeing. Hillary may have walked away, but she had returned and with her she brought everything that he had ever wanted in life.

Shrieking laughter drew him from his thoughts. Jacob looked out as his children raced around the yard playing with the large group of children assembled. Today they were gathering and celebrating the day the Volturi left in a peaceful confrontation. They were celebrating the day that they survived.

"Come," Jake said tugging Hillary into the yard. "Let's get everyone gathered around the bonfire. Dad wanted to tell the legends to the kids as a treat."

Hillary laughed and followed him, calling to the kids. She turned and her heart stuttered seeing the look of love and heat Jake was giving her. Even after all these years he still had the ability to leave her weak in the knees. Laughing she gathered her brood and led them to where their grandfather was sitting. She grinned at Billy as he basked in the attention of all the children. Jacob and his sisters had given Billy fourteen grandchildren between them. The Pack had on average three children each, causing a bit of a baby boom within the tribe.

Hillary snuggled into Jake's side and watched her children looking to their grandfather in rapt attention. She knew how luck and blessed they were. Looking over she met the eye of Alani who grinned from beside Embry. She met the eyes of each of the imprints, even David, Leah's surprise imprint. Their lives weren't perfect, but they were blessed indeed. A hush fell over the group as Billy began to speak.

" _Quiletes have had a small tribe from the beginning and we have always had magic in our blood…"_ (Billly Black in the movie and the books not mine, but important to know and remember.)

The Pack and imprints listened and watch their children learn of the legends of their people. Time passed and in the twilight of the night, the next generation of Protectors learned of their heritage. Their parents and Elders prayed that there wouldn't be a need for them to phase, but life and the future was uncertain. With that said there was no turning back, this is who and what they were. No matter what the future held, they would always be ready and stand guard, it was in their blood and their duty.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks after the ten year anniversary of the Volturi converging on La Push Claire Ateara woke, sitting up with a gasp. Quil, her husband sat up beside her, looking around for danger, his body coiled and ready to react. He felt his wife tremble beside him, her body coated in sheen of sweat.

"What's wrong?" Quil asked in concern.

"The Mother is coming," she murmured quietly.

"Who is coming?" he asked in alarm.

Claire put her legs over the side of the bed and switched the lamp on her bed side table on. The images from her dream were still fresh in her mind, vivid and real. She knew deep down this was no normal dream.

"Claire," Quil urged, "talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"We need to talk to Grandfather," she said tiredly.

"Baby, it's three in the morning," he replied in confusion. "Grandfather is still probably asleep."

"This is important, Quil." She said sharply.

Sighing Quil got up, tugging on pants and grabbing his cell phone. He dialed the number for his grandfather and watched his young wife getting dress mechanically. He observed her as he hung up and dialed his Alpha informing him of what was going on.

Claire waited for him by the front door with the keys to the car in hand. She let Quil lead her to the car. He gently pushed her into the passenger seat and buckled her in. He jogged around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat and then they were on their way.

A short drive later they pulled up the Grandfather's house and found Jacob Black sitting on the front steps waiting for them. Quil helped Claire from the car and they walked hand in hand into this grandfather's home.

"Come child," the aged voice urged. "Come speak to me granddaughter. What have the spirits told you?"

"Grandfather," Claire said thickly, "The Mother is coming."

"What did you say?" the elderly man asked sharply.

"The Mother is coming. We need to prepare," Claire said with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me everything," was his reply.

"She is in danger, Grandfather. She and her kin are being hunted and slaughtered. Should those seeking to eliminate her succeed, all will be lost." Claire said with a distant look on her face. "There was a voice speaking, wise and aged."

"Speak child," Old Quil encouraged. "What did the Wise One say?"

"Guard and guide like the Protectors of Old.

Unite irrevocably with the ones that are Cold.

Seek The Mother and Protect her well.

The life she carries in your lands must dwell.

Enemies become Allies as the leaves turn gold.

The Enemy of your enemy will become bold.

Keep her kin safe and reap the reward.

The Final Battle takes place at the fords.

Children of the Moon are on the hunt.

The Protectors must willingly bear the brunt.

Protect them all lest all be lost.

The Mother must survive no matter the cost.

Take heed spirit warriors one and all.

Guard the Mother or you all shall fall.

Join with your enemy to fight this foe.

New alliances will change the world that you know.

Guard and guide like the Protectors of Old.

Prepare yourselves, ally with those that are Cold."

Claire's voice rasped and she seemed to deflate as she finished speaking. Quil held her as she trembled from the exertion of what she had Seen and been told. Closing her eyes she leaned into her husband's embrace.

"What the Hell?" Jacob asked in alarm, looking towards his long-time friend and his grandfather. "Tell me this is a joke. We've had relative peace for nearly ten years!" he began, his voice getting louder as he spoke. "Tell me this is a joke; tell me that this isn't what I think it is. Please!"

"Calm, Alpa," Old Quil commanded. "Contact the Elders and Council. Contact the Pack. War is coming."

"Who is The Mother?" Jacob asked sharply.

"There is an old legend about The Mother. The Mother would come and her line would save us all." Old Quil replied. "The Mother will bear the line that will lead to the greatest generation of Warriors to ever walk the earth. Now go, gather the others. We must prepare, The Mother is coming!"

"The Mother is coming," Claire whispered staring off into space. "The Mother is coming…"


End file.
